Fu conoce a Naruto Uzumaki
by kunashgi448
Summary: Que pasaria si Naruto hubiera llegado a ayudar para detener a los que intentan sabotear los exámenes chunin y capturar a Gaara ¿cual será su reacción al conocer una chica de pelo verde con la que tiene algo en comun?, ser la jinchuuriki del 7 colas Nanabi, ¿como será la relación que tendra con la alegre Fu?.
1. Chapter 1

Fuu conoce a Naruto Uzumaki.  
 **Estaba en el avión, me vino la historia a la cabeza y tenia mi viejo iPhone 3 para escribir y esto fue lo que salió.**

La segunda etapa del examen Chunin que se realizaba en el desierto infernal que cubría el país del viento, fue interrumpido cuando una gran tormenta de arena apareció de la nada atrapando a los participantes y obligando a los organizadores a suspender el examen para sacarlos de la zona de la tormenta, pero no sabían que esto era un plan para capturar a Ichibi que se encontraba en el quinto kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, pero ese plan fracasaría por la intervención de unos ninjas de konoha.  
-al parecer Neji los pudo liberar de esas cadenas, ahora podemos concentrarnos en como romper esa barrera que lo protege-el plan había sido un éxito, habían liberado al Gaara y a esa chica Fuu pero faltaba derrotar al monje que había dejado de tocar su instrumento.

"Maldición esto se esta saliendo de control, las cadenas al no tener un chakra para consumir irán por el mío" su situación era inesperada y critica pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al oír una exposición cerca del lugar, pero lo que lo sorprendió era la energía que venía de esa zona.

"Imposible, esto no puede pasar ¿cuando demonios llego otro?".  
-¿que esta pasando por allí?-pregunto Rock lee al aire para que alguien le respondiera, pero un grito familiar respondió su duda.

-RASENGAN!-en eso un hombre salió volando hacia una roca para después caer inconsciente por la gravedad de su heridas.

-Fugi-sama!-grito el monje justo en el momento en que su barrera es rota por las misma cadenas que se habían cambiado de color a negro, luego se enredaron en el dejándolo inmóvil y tomando su chakra.

-¿y ese sujeto que acaban de mandar a volar quien es?-la pregunta hecha por Tenten fue respondida por Gaara.

-es uno de los altos mando de la arena, estaba en el comité de la organización del examen y la única persona capaz de crear la tormenta de arena-

-¿pero quien lo derroto?-expreso su duda un ninja de Taki.  
-solo ahí una persona que conozco capas de hacer ese Jutsu-Neji sonrió para ver a una duna de arena donde vino el ataque.  
-maldición llegue tarde, me hubieran dejado un poco de diversión chicos-todos vieron a la dirección de donde provenía la voz el humo se disipaba mostrado a un rubio con una camisa negra con naranja, pantalones también naranjas y un protector mostraba de un ninja de la Konoha.  
-la única persona que faltaba llego-Gaara miraba con nostalgia a su primer amigo, mientras todos los ninjas de la generación del chico presentes excepto Neji fueron corriendo a saludar al Uzumaki.  
-oye-sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano y vio que era la chica de Taki, que también llevaba un demonio en su interior.  
-déjame me presento, me llamo Fuu y soy de Taki, mi sueño es tener un 100 amigos por eso te pido que me permitas que sea tu amiga-había olvidado que era demasiado alegre y risueña, a el no le gustaba el contacto físico con las personas así que accedió rápidamente.  
-esta bien, esta bien pero sólo si me sueltas la mano-.  
-genial, ahora voy con ese chico rubio con marcas en sus mejillas que parece un gato a presentarme-se iba a dirigir a donde estaba el misterioso chico que de un golpe acabo con uno de los malos, solo para ver que se iba acercando con los demás.  
-vaya a pasado tiempo Gaara, no me esperaba que a tan cortada edad ya fueras kazekage, admito que estoy algo celoso pero también feliz por ti, felicidades-ambos se dieron un apretón en forma de saludo y enfoco en su atención en la chica de ojos naranjas, por alguna extraña razón sentía una sensación que ella trasmitía que le parecía familiar y al parecer ella también sentía lo mismo, pero antes de que alguno hablara llego el trío de jounis de la hoja conformado por Gay, Asuma y Kurenai.  
-muy buen trabajo chicos, se nota que la llama de la juventud arde fuerte en todos ustedes-sonrió mostrando el pulgar arriba típico de el solo logrando emocionar a su discípulo que parecía su hijo.  
-¿qué haremos con estos 2?-pregunto una kunoichi del trío mirando a los 2 golpistas, uno inconsciente por el ataque de Naruto, y el otro inmovilizado por sus propias cadena de chakra.  
-no se preocupe esto es un asunto de la Suna, así que déjenos encargarnos de este asunto-.  
-aún así es una sorpresa verte por aquí Naruto ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-Asuma pregunto mientras encendía un cigarro.  
-bueno, el sabio pervertido tuvo una urgencia que tenía que atender por lo que vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos, me entere que se estaba realizando el examen Chunin pero que hubo una tormenta de arena gigantesca y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando otra gente están en peligro sin importar de que aldea sean, luego encontré con ese sujeto que al parecer creo todo este alboroto, lastima que no duro ni para el calentamiento y aquí termine con ustedes-término de dar su historia dejandolos pensativos pero después aceptaron su historia.  
"¿ayudar a otros que están en peligro sin importar que sean de otra aldea? este chico de Konoha se parece a Fuu" fue el pensamiento de los compañeros de la peliverde al oír la historia del chico.  
-bueno lo importante es que todo acabo, nadie resulto lastimado y nos reencontramos con un buen amigo-lee sonría satisfecho pero hubo un detalle que no dejo pasar.  
-vaya que creciste Naruto ya no eres el enano de hace 2 años-eso lo saco de su casillas por lo que mostró su enfado.  
-a quien llamaste enano ehhh cejas de asotador-pegaron sus frentes pero fueron separados por Tenten.  
-ya basta, aunque hayas crecido físicamente sigues siendo el mismo Naruto que conocemos-Naruto nunca cambiaría o eso pensaba Neji al ver de nuevo al que consideraba su rival.  
-por cierto ¿quien es la chica de ropa blanca-todos miraron a Fuu, quien no perdió tiempo en ponerse frente al Uzumaki para presentarse otra vez.  
-mucho gusto me llamo Fuu, soy de taki y mi sueño es tener 100 amigos, así que te pido que por favor seamos amigos chico con mejillas de gato-ignorando el pequeño apodo contesto.  
-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy de konoha y algún día seré hokage, claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo entre más mejor-sonrió Naruto al la chica que también le sonrió pero ambos sintieron una mano en sus hombros para ver que era Gaara que los tocaba para llame su atención.  
-por ahora v/spanspan class="s3"amos a la torre para descansar, pero ustedes 2 me seguirán hay algo que tienen que saber-ambos lo -miraban dudoso pero asintieron.

-QUUUEEEEE!-se escucho un grito que venía dentro de la torre del examen, llamando la atención de algunos que decidieron dejar pasar el sonoro grito que provenía de un cuarto donde Naruto y Fuu se paraban con una cara de sorprendidos mientras se señalaban mutuamente.  
-eres un/una jinchuuriki también?!-volvieron gritar ambos mientras Gaara suspiraba cansado, ellos eran como 2 gotas de agua, eran demasiado iguales en su actitud alegre y tonta pero fiel al estilo de cada uno.  
-bueno los dejo para que hable, no hagan un desastre-Gaara se disponía a salir cuando escucho la voz de Fuu.  
-¿a dónde vas?-  
-como líder de la organización del examen tengo que verificar que todos los participantes del examen estén bien además de estar presente en la interrogación de los que causaron el problema, volveré luego-sin volteares salió de la habitación dejando un silencio sepulcral hasta que la chica lo rompió.  
-Naruto, se que nos conocemos hace algunos minutos pero me gustaría escuchar tu historia como jinchuuriki, creo que ambos sabemos la de Gaara y no te preocupes yo también te contare la mía-tenía curiosidad no todos los días conocías a alguien con tu misma condición y alrededor de la misma edad.  
-no hay problema, creo que entenderás mejor que nadie lo que pase en la infancia, bueno como va hacer algo largo me sentare-ambos se sentaron para que Naruto comenzara su historia.  
-bueno por donde comienzo, soy huérfano desde el día que nací, mis padres al parecer murieron en el ataque de kyubi, nunca supe quienes eran al parecer el único que lo sabía era el viejo tercer hokage pero se lo llevo a la tumba, cada vez que le preguntaba el decía que tenía que crecer más para entender, mi infancia ya te la puedes imaginar con todos los aldeanos diciéndome cosas feas e hirientes sin importarles que sólo era un niño. Recuerdo cuando vi una máscara ninja en una tienda de recuerdos que me encanto, pero el dueño del negocio me saco de la tienda y me tiro la máscara a la cara para que me fuera y no le espantara a los clientes, por eso me convertí en el bromista de la aldea para que aunque sea con enojo la gente notara que existía, pintar las caras de los anteriores hokage, el monumento más importante de toda la aldea ser el payaso de la clase y esas cosas no me importaba solo no quería sentir esa soledad-dio una pausa para ver si elle le había entendido.  
-¿y cuál fue el lugar o persona que te acepto por primera vez?-.  
-bueno el lugar fue un puesto de ramen, el viejo me seco después de estar todo mojado por una tormenta que salió de la nada, me dio comida y no le importó que la gente le dijera cosas a sus espaldas el me recibía como una persona normal por eso iba todos los días a comer ramen llegando al punto donde es lo único que comía, en cuanto a la primera persona fue mi sensei Iruka, es curioso kyubi mato a sus padres cuando era niño y tenía una gran justificación al odiarme y siendo el payaso de la academia no era su alumno favorito pero el día que me revelaron que era el contenedor de kyubi y apunto de ser asesinado, el me protegió con su cuerpo para decirme lo importante que era que yo no era el zorro de nueve colas, era Naruto Uzumaki, el nuevo ninja de konoha-.  
-espera ¿no sabías que eras el jinchuuriki de kyubi?como no podía saber la razón por la cual lo odiaron?, debió ser más duro recibir la ignorancia de la gente sin saber el porque.  
-el viejo tercero quiso guardarlo en secreto para que tuviera la infancia más normal posible, siempre se preocupó por mi y siempre le estaré agradecido-el recordar al viejo y el pasado no le agradaba en lo absoluto y lo demostraba con la mirada al suelo cuando sintió que Fuu ponía ambas manos en sus hombros para que la viera a la cara mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión y apoyo.  
-se que es duro recordarlo, lo entiendo perfectamente pero ya no estas solo Naruto, ahora tienes amigos que te apoyan por quien eres y class cuentas conmigo y con Gaara para estas cosas del pasado que sufrimos-.  
-gracias Fuu-mostró la mejor sonrías que pudo a la chica que se aporto y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.  
-bueno creo que es mi turno de contar mi historia, mi madre era la anterior jinchuuriki de Nanabi, la tenía bajo control hasta el día de mi nacimiento después enfermó gravemente pero jamás se apartó de mi lado por lo que me dijeron cuando ella estaba en lecho de muerte el padre de Shibuki el actual líder de la aldea decido sellar a demonio de 7 colas en mi por tener la sangre de mi madre que murió cuando sólo tenía 4 meses de nacida, mi padre cuido de mi pero murió en una misión cuando tenía 5 años, estaba sola y devastada, los niños que jugaba conmigo se empezaron a alejar o sus padres les decían que no se acercaran a mi, fue duro pero el líder siempre fue bueno conmigo incluso mando a construir una casa del árbol a las afueras de la aldea para que allí viviera cómodamente, aprendí a vivir sola con los recursos que me daban hasta que ocurrió...unos ninjas desertores de la roca atacaron la aldea, yo fui llevada a un refugio para evitar que me secuestraran, eran tan fuertes que el líder no tuvo más opción que beber el agua del héroe que aumenta radicalmente el chakra diez veces más los venció pero el costo fue muy alto,su vida-Naruto recordó la misión que hizo junto con el equipo 7 en Taki hace años, como Shibuki maldecía a su padre por morir por la aldea y dejarlo solo a cargo de un pueblo a tan corta edad, la pelea contra los rebeldes y el sujeto que tomo el agua del héroe que el y Sasuke vencieron con dificultad.  
-después de eso los años pasaron hasta que tuve 9 años y como quería explorar, salí de la aldea pero no me di cuenta que llegue a un área de entrenamiento con trampas puestas, cuando corría por accidente pise una de ellas y 2 shurikens venía hacia mi, estaba congelada no me podía mover pero Shibuki se puso en medio protegiéndome usando su cuerpo como escudó, al siguiente día me llevo a una de las ramas del árbol sagrado a platicar, le pedí perdón por lo que hice y le prometí no volver a hacerlo, el acepto mis disculpas y me platico de muchas cosas pero lo más importante es lo que es un amigo, estaba fascinada que desde entonces tengo el sueño de hacer 100 amigos y el obviamente se río de mi, cuando me dijo que participaría en el examen vi la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir esa meta-término su relato sin mostrar signos de tristeza en su cara.  
-¿cuantos amigos llevas hechos hasta ahora?-pregunto y la chica empezó a contar con los dedos mientras pensaba.  
...no tengo ni idea-ella reía mientras el se caía hacia atrás con los pies al aire, que curiosa y rara actitud tiene ella.  
-bueno ahora creo deber no solo de ser jinchuuriki, sino como tu amigo tengo que advertirte de algo-la voz sería hizo detener las risas de Fuu en seco sabiendo que esto era importante.

-hay un grupo llamado Akatsuki que va tras nosotros, mejor dicho a lo que llevamos adentro nuestro y créeme cuando te digo que son unos monstruo así que te lo pido por favor Fuu, cuídate las espaldas a partir de ahora-.

-tranquilízate zorrito estaremos bien no tienes que preocuparte si me los encuntro les daré una paliza, ya verás que no se meterán con la gran kunoichi que soy-de nuevo la actitud despreocupada y positiva de la chica, parecía no entendía la gravedad de lo que le estaba diciendo-

-Fuu, admiro de verdad de mantener el lado positivo en todo pero esto es serió tu vida esta en peligro, ¿cómo se sentirían tus nuevos amigos si tu mueres?, tristes, yo y Gaara lo estaríamos más al perder una persona como tu, eres única me lo has dejado bien claro-.  
-Naruto...-la mirada de la chica era tapado por su cabello verde, parece que había dado en el clavo para hacerla entender.  
-en ese caso hagamos una promesa tu y yo en este momento-eso no se lo esperaba ¿promesa?, podía ver la seriedad en esos ojos naranja pero mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía confianza.  
-¿que clase de promesa?-.  
-prometeremos que no importa lo que pase, lucharemos hasta el final por lo que más es importante para nosotros, algo que cualquier jinchuuriki desearía tener, por nuestros amigos, por los que nos sacaron de ese hoyo oscuro llamado soledad, por ellos pelearemos y que al final tu y yo salgamos vivos de esta situación para después festejar hasta caer desmayado por el cansancio-extendió su mano izquierda en forma de puño enfrente de Naruto por lo que el ninja rubio no dudo en conectar su puño con el de ella.  
-tiene mi palabra, y cuando Naruto Uzumaki hace una promesa jamás la rompe, por que es el camino ninja que me he trazado-termino dando una gran sonrisa marca Naruto y ella no dudo en hacer lo mismo .  
-bien porque no vamos a buscar a los demás deben estar por aquí además quiero que el pesimista de Gaara también nos lo prometa-se levantó y extendió su mano al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse la cual acepto gustoso.  
-que te parece si después de regresar a la aldea vamos a comer pero ahí que llevar al nuestro amigo Kazekage así tal vez nos den la comida gratis no crees, Fuu-chan-.  
-me gusta como piensas, Naruto-kun, vamos rápido que me aburro de estar aquí-ambos salieron a buscar a sus compañeros para pasar buen tiempo con amigos, antes de que cada quien tome su camino.  
Después de que se enterada de la suspensión definitiva del examen que a pesar de las protestas de muchos genin, no pudieron hacer mucho por lo que el Kazekage decidió dar un banquete en una muestra de disculpa por la cancelación de las pruebas aunque aclaró que les avisó que le daría informes de sus desempeño a sus respectivas aldeas por lo que aún tenían posibilidades de convertirse en chunin pero eso lo decidirían su líderes.  
El ambiente solo estuvo serio por solo unos momentos antes que la conocida por su ignorancia a los problemas de aldeas y su característica forma de ser, lanzo un reto abierto a una competencia de comida que extrañamente fue aceptada por casi todos los chicos, mientras las chicas decidían seguir sus dietas y pensar en los pozos sin fondo que eran los hombres.  
-espero que el estómago de Naruto no haya crecido sino esto le saldrá cara la cena al pobre de Gaara-Sakura estaba feliz de ver a su compañero de equipo, claro que lo abrazo pero no contó que con la fuerza monstruosa que había adquirido con arduo entrenamiento casi le rompa la espalda de no ser por el grito de dolor del ojiazul.  
-por lo menos el no comen mientras hace lagartijas en la mesa con unas sola mano-una gota de sudor pasaba por la nuca de Tenten al ver a su compañero con grandes cejas y para su sorpresa al aprendiz de Gaara, Shira con el que peleó en la segunda parte de los exámenes en un espectáculo de taijustu parece que habían desarrollado una especie de amigo-rival con el ninja de Suna.  
-pero miren como come esa chica Fuu, ¿como puede mantener esa buena figura con tal cantidad de comida en su estómago, quería saber el secreto de como comer sin subir de peso para no someterse a más dietas rigurosa y con comida asquerosa.  
-bueno, Fuu-san se lleva muy bien con Naruto-san, parece que tiene una buena amistad y eso que apenas se conocieron hoy-la también discípula de líder de la arena y su enamorada secreta, Matsuri veía lo bien que ellos forjaron rápidamente su amistad.  
-y que esperabas, ver a esa chica es como ver la versión femenina de Naruto, solo que no tan idiota, esto será un fastidio-uno de los pocos que no participaba en la competencia por considerarla aburrida y organizador de los exámenes Shikamaru, veía todo como si le provocara sueño.  
-aún no entiendo que hace aquí, se supone que esta cena era solo para los participantes del examen, se metió si permiso o que hizo-.  
-muy simple Ino, ser el amigo del actual kazekage tiene sus ventajas además no te acuerdas cuando lo encontramos en ese restaurante de dango, como los ojos le salieron estrellas cuando lo invito a la cena mientras Fuu los abrazaba a los 2 sobre los hombros diciendo "seremos los mejores amigos" y cosas similares.  
-si, me dio pena que Hinata no este aquí, de solo ver a Naruto convirtió su cara en un tomate y cayo de golpe desmayada, parase que no supera su timidez cuando esta cerca de el-cuando el Uzumaki los vio los saludo y se los presento a Fuu para que los conociera mejor y ayudarla un poco en su sueño pero la pelizaul se escondió para evitar verlo de cara, pero el muy denso de Naruto la encontró en una esquina para preguntarle porque se escondía, algo cerca de su rostro para después hacer movimientos como si estuviera mareada y caer inconsciente en los brazos del chico de sus sueños, la dejaron en la habitación del hotel para que descansara pero lamentablemente no despertó para estar presente.  
-que apetito tienen esos chicos pero más me sorprende el de cabello verde -  
-tienes razón, oye tu chico de la cascada de cabello verde! ¿porque usas una blusa, acaso es típico de tu villa ir asi-2 chicos que venían de la aldea de la hierba preguntaron sin saber lo que había causado, atorando la comida en la garganta de los compañeros de Fuu por lo dicho y miraron con miedo a la chica que abruptamente detuvo las risas y sus mirada era cubierta por su flequillo ante la mirada de confusión de Naruto.  
-pasa algo Fuu-chan-no obtuvo respuesta pero vio como se paraba, iba tocarle en hombro pero fue detenido por uno de los compañeros de su amiga.  
-si quieres salir ileso te recomiendo que te alejes, si hay algo que la hace enojar a Fuu es que la confundan con un chico por no tener...delantera-por experiencia con mujeres locas, se alejó lo suficiente para mirar a salvo lo que iba a pasar, el silencio en el lugar era de película de terror, solo se escuchaba los pasos de la peli verde hacia el equipo de la hierba.  
-que pasa por que la mirada sería solo te pregunte porque un hombre vestía algo así-sin saberlo acaba de firma su viaje solo de ida a la tumba, Fuu conecto ambos puños en la cara para mandarlos al otro lado del salón dejando un gran hoyo en la pared pero sin romperlo, los chicos fácilmente tenían la nariz rota y una contusión en la cabeza.  
-SOY UNA CHICA PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS!, VAN A LAMENTAR HABER ABIERTO LA BOCA!, LOS DEJARE UN BUEN TIEMPO EN EL HOSPITAL!-  
-LO SENTIMOS!-Pero la disculpa no le basto para que los moliera a golpees, dejando con una mirada de miedo en los hombres y de respeto de las mujeres por el castigo que les propinaba, no saben que hay cosas que no hay que decirle a una chica.  
"Nota mental: jamás hacer enojar a Fuu-chan por el resto de la vida que me queda" esa pequeña nota también entro en la cabeza de muchas personas, Fuu los dejo medio muertos y fue en dirección a su asiento mientras a los pobres abusado eran llevados a la enfermería más cercana para tratar de sanar lo más posible sus heridas, cuando llego a su asiento miro con una sonrías y sus ojos cerrados a Naruto.  
-continuemos con nuestra competencia Naruto-kun-no dudo en asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente, sabía que la sonrisa tenía un significado más oscuro, era un "di algo de lo que acaba de pasar y me olvido que eres mí amigo para matarte de forma dolorosa".  
Después del pequeño espectáculo todo de desarrollo de forma normal si se puede decir asi, la competencia estuvo algo pareja pero al final Chouji consiguió la victoria poniendo en alto el nombre de su clan, aunque claro que hubo algún ignorante de otra aldea que lo llamo gordo provocando el apocalipsis en el salón con una gran batalla campal y una guerra de comida, siendo Gaara el único que no participaba comiendo como si no pasara nada ya que su arena lo protegida de cualquier proyectil que iba en su dirección teniendo un solo pensamiento en su cabeza "que inmaduros son".  
Luego que terminara la fiesta, Naruto fue a la azotea de su hotel para ver la noche estrellada, en konoha se podían ver algunas veces pero aquí en medio del desierto y sin mucha iluminación la vista era magnifica con viento fresco golpeando su cara haciendo que se pierda en su mente, después de lo que a pasado en que debería en poner su atención, en destruir a Akatsuki para proteger a sus amigos de sus planes o buscar pistas de Orochimaru para dar con el paradero de Sasuke y solo enfocarse en Akatsuki cuando los tenga en frente para capturarlo, confiaba que tanto Fuu como Gaara podrían defenderse, pero no se quitaba la idea que los perdiera, sí tenía en sus filas a personas como un prodigio con el Sharingan y uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina no le quedaba duda de que los demás serían unos fenómenos bastante poderoso.  
-parece que tu tampoco puedes dormir, me alegra no ser la única-volteo para ver a su nueva amiga sentarse a su lado mientras el se encontraba recostado usando sus manos como una almohada para sus cabeza.  
-pensé que después de la batalla campal caerías rendida a la cama pero parece que me equivoque-soltó una pequeña risa mientras seguía viendo las estrellas.  
-bueno no todos los días conozco a 2 personas con la misma condición que yo y de mi edad, por eso mi cabeza no para de pensar en lo feliz que me hace conocerlos-ambos sonrieron pero luego Fuu puso una mirada sería mientras miraba al cielo nocturno.  
-nee...puedo preguntarte algo Naruto-kun, creo que tu puedes responderla mejor que Gaara-.  
-pregunta lo que sea con toda confianza y te daré la mejor respuesta que pueda-pero la pregunta no era para nada esperada ni en un millón de años y menos de ella.  
-¿crees que por ser jinchuuriki y la forma que nos trataron tenemos derecho a odiar a las personas?-no hay que decidir que se quedo sin palabras ¿la chica alegre y dispuesta a todo preguntando si tenía el derecho a odiar?, trato de responder la pregunta mientras su mente debatía si debía responder o no.  
-bueno...no sabría que decir tal vez puedas tener el derecho de guardar rencor contra las personas que te trataron mal, pero odiar...no es algo que te permitiría sentir-.  
-suenas bastante seguro de lo que dice, ¿por qué no permitirías que sintiera odio si alguien te lastimara o alguna persona importante para mi, no descansarían hasta que reciba su castigo-ella no despegaba su vista del cielo para ver al chico que al igual que ella mantenía una seriedad que muy pocas veces se ve en ellos.  
-por que he visto en persona lo que el odio puede llegar a cambiar en una persona-.  
-¿lo dices por como pensaba Gaara cuando era joven?, por su instinto de matar para demostrar que estaba vivo?-.  
-no me refería a el, tuve un compañero llamado Sasuke Uchiha que gracias al odio y la venganza cambio de camino-eso hizo que ella lo viera para escuchar la historia.  
-su hermano mayor Itachi, asesino a todo su clan dejando a el como único sobreviviente para que tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo, paso mucho tiempo entrenando con ese simple propósito, pero cuando formamos el equipo 7 poco a poco el se olvidaba del el, pero todo cambio cuando el vino por mi el es miembro de Akastuki por lo que su misión era capturar al Kyubi, Sasuke se enfrentó a el pero fue humillado y torturado por su propio hermano, luego cayo en la necesidad de poder por lo que desertó de la aldea para unirse con Orochimaru sin importarles que lo utilicé después como un contenedor para prolongar su vida, no quiero que nadie conocido caiga en el odio o venganza otra vez.  
-pero que pasaría si alguien importante para ti muere, ¿que harías con el asesino?-.  
-le daría la golpiza de su vida pero no lo mataría, yo me convertiría en el asesino y una persona quería venganza por la muerte de su amigo o familiar sin importar lo que el halla hecho y el ciclo continuara sin detenerse-.  
-sabes que es muy difícil salir del ciclo e imposible de romper-.

mi maestro esta buscando la respuesta para romper el ciclo del odio, pero no voy a esperar para encontrar la respuesta y si no existe la creare yo mismo, de veras-Fuu lo veía como si lo que acaba de decir el rubio era una locura, pero después lo vio con esperanza en sus ojos naranja.

-estoy segura que encontrarás la respuesta...Naruto-kun ¿te importaría que me quedara a ver las estrellas contigo?-

-para nada, me encantaría tu compañía Fuu-chan, vamos acuéstate-toco el suelo a su lado invintandola, ella acepto para unirse para ver esa maravilla de la naturaleza, mientras el rubio seguía pensando en el tema la chica pensaba en la respuesta de Naruto a su pregunta, no era que hubiera alguien a quien odie solo quería saber el punto de vista de otro jinchuuriki ya que ellos son más susceptibles a odiar a toda la gente,incluso cuando ellos no les hicieron nada, le alegraba no se la única que tuviera ese punto de vista.  
"Paso el tiempo, cuando Naruto salió de su debate mental escucho una ligera respiración a su lado para ver que Fuu se había quedado dormida, no sabía donde quedaba su hotel y menos su habitación pero tampoco la podía dejarla a la intemperie, con el clima tan irregular del lugar no quería que ella estuviera dormida en medio de una tormenta de arena con fuertes vientos, así que la llevo a su habitación que compartía con Jiraiya que al parecer no había regresado, no lo veía desde la entrada de la Villa de la arena, ya le preguntaría lo que pasaba, dejo a la peliverde su cama y la vio dormir cómodamente, le costaba ver a la chica tan energética tan calmada, aparto la vista no quería que despertara y lo viera como si fuera un depravado o algo peor, puso una cobija como base una pequeña almohada y otra cobija para taparse se dispuso a dormir no sin antes un pensamiento pasara rápidamente por su mente.

"Lo siento Sasuke pero tendrás que esperar un poco antes de traer tu trasero de regreso a la aldea, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender y gente que quiero proteger" justo después fue al mundo de los sueños después de un largo día.

 **A/N:¿Acaso soy el unico que le hubiera encantado que ellos se conocieran?, consegui intenet desente en medio de la nada y no podia esperar para publicar esta idea, tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte pero eso me lo diran ustedes, si hay gente que le guste la idea dejen un review con su opinion y lo tendre en cuenta, perdón si hay errores pero no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar desde mi celular, gracias por leer y buenos dias/tardes/noches y hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuu conoce a Naruto uzumaki.

 **Capítulo 2**

Era otra mañana común en la tierra del viento, cielo totalmente soleado sin ninguna nube a la vista con un viento fuerte pero para los lugareños lo consideran una brisa mañanera, pero no todo era paz y tranquilidad, en un hotel donde se hospedan mayormente ninjas o comerciantes extrajeron se escuchaba un escándalo mayor, se podía ver a un rubio de ojos azules como el mar con toda su ropa mojada dejando rastro de pequeños cubos de hielo mientras perseguía a una chica de pelo verde con un broche naranja igual que sus exóticos ojos y piel morena que reía como si hubiera cometido una travesura, porque de hecho lo hizo y para mala suerte del jinchuuriki de kyubi fue su víctima.

-VEN AQUÍ FUU!, DESPUÉS DE QUE TE DOY MI CAMA PARA QUE DUERMAS TENIENDO QUE DORMIR EN EL SUELO ASÍ ME LO PAGAS!-un histérico Naruto perseguía por todo el hotel a la chica ignorando las quejas de los demás huéspedes.

-lo siento Naruto-kun pero soy una bromista de primera y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad-le sonrió como la chica alegre y bromista que era aumentando el enojo de su amigo.

-ME VOY A VENGAR CON UNA MEJOR BROMA PERO AHORA VEN ACÁ PARA DARTE UN ESCARMIENTO!.

-eso si puedes atraparme-ambos corrían como niños jugando a los atrapados algo que debería ser vergonzoso para alguien de su edad pero les importaba un cacahuate lo que los demás pensarán de ellos, no se tiene que decir que dejaron un desastre rompiendo todo que había en su camino pero para buena suerte del Uzumaki, Fuu tropezó con un pequeño escalo haciéndola perder el equilibrio pero fue atrapada por los brazos de Naruto cayendo encima de ella, uno pensaría que se sonrojarían por estar tan cerca del otro pero no con estos 2 ya que no son personas con carácter normal, Naruto sonrió satisfecho mientras Fuu sin forcejar aceptaba su capturaba y esperaba el castigo del chico pero él no la golpearía ni de broma, era una buena amiga así que opto por otro método de tortura muy famoso y eficaz...las cosquillas.

-Jajaja...ya...ya...por favor...jajajajajaja...te lo suplico...para...jajajajajaja...lo siento...jajaja…Naruto-ella no paraba de reír y el de hacerle cosquillas, ah la venganza era dulce pero aún no estaba satisfecho.

-lo siento Fuu-chan pero vas a pagar caro lo que hiciste-mientras ellos estaba en su guerra de cosquillas porque Fuu también lo hacía para detener el castigo y de que su nuevo amigo probara el sufrimiento que ella sufría, se veía a lo lejos al dueño del hotel sin expresión alguna en su rostro viendo el desastre que esos jóvenes habían causado en su negocio y varios de sus huéspedes saliendo con sus maletas del hotel con intención de nunca volver enojados por el alboroto, tomo el teléfono marco un número y llamo.

-hola hablo a la oficina del kazekage...si quiero dejarle un recado por favor... De que no importa cuánto me pague jamás volveré a poner mi hotel para los candidatos a los exámenes Chunin...¿por qué?, bueno que alguien venga a ver como 2 de ellos acaban de hundir mi negocio... De acuerdo que tenga bien día...no señorita el mío ya es una pesadilla-colgó para ver que los jóvenes ya no se encontraban pero aun así se escuchaban sus risas.

Regresemos unos 15 minutos atrás para entender cómo empezó todo.

Fuu se había despertado de un buen sueño, le gustaba dormir en una cama tan cómoda en lugar de su hamaca en su pequeña casa en Taki pero ya le pediría a Shibuki que le consiga una cama tan cómoda como esta, se estiró para despertar los músculos de su cuerpo se disponía al levantarse cuando vio Naruto durmiendo tranquilamente en el suelo lo que la extraño, vio a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que no era su habitación si no que era la de Naruto, recordó que ella se durmió mientras observaba las estrellas y él tuvo la amabilidad de no sólo de traer la su habitación para no pasar frío afuera sino que le dio su cama para que descansara mientras él dormía en el piso, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, Naruto era una persona con un gran corazón aun cuando la gente lo odio y lo ataco por algo que nunca hizo es capaz de ayudar a otros sin importar que estuviera en medio, él era un chico cálido, amable, idiota pero divertido y con un gran sueño pareciera que el destino le había puesto a la persona que siempre quiso conocer, no era que no le agradará Gaara él también era una buena persona aunque sea siempre serio y negativo con la cosas que pasan se nota que se preocupa por los demás, pero Naruto era muy parecido a ella y no lo decía por lo que muchos dijeron en la cena sino lo que habían platicado tanto en la torre como en la noche en el tejado tenía muchos puntos de vista iguales o casi parecidos y por todo esto tomo una decisión, ya había hecho todos los amigos que pudo, el sería el primero en su lista, estaba segura Naruto se había convertido en el mejor amigo que ella pudo haber deseado tener en su infancia aunque no llevaban 24 horas de conocerse pero para ella lo que platico y convivió con él le basto incluso si su propia aldea va tras para matarlo ella dará hasta la última gota de su chakra para protegerlo con o sin la ayuda de Nanabi, solo esperaba que el ninja con aspiraciones a hokage sienta algo similar con ella.

Terminado el río de pensamientos en su mente, surgió otra parte que era odiada por toda Taki, su lado bromista, tenía que celebrar haber hecho un gran amigo como Naruto y que mejor forma que con una broma además él también era un bromista así por lo que le tocaba estar del otro lado de una broma, tomo prestada una cubeta del cuarto de mantenimiento del hotel, la lleno de agua fría y le puso una bolsa de hielo que solo kami sabe dónde lo saco pero ella no lo robo eso es seguro, se puso en posición y vertió el líquido helado en el chico justo en la cara y como tenía la boca abierta se metió algo de agua congelando su garganta, se despertó de inmediato temblando y buscando la causa de su helado despertar solo para ver a Fuu riéndose en el suelo con las manos en su estómago alado de una cubeta con un poca agua y hielo a su alrededor, y así fue como llegaron a su persecución y destrucción si intención del hotel lo que provoco que los sacaran a patadas y les dijeron unas palabras algo fuerte Fuu solo le saco la lengua mientras Naruto se concentraba más en secar su ropa que gracia al calor del desierto secaría rápidamente.

-sabía que tarde o temprano algo de esto pasaría, ¿tienen algo que decir en su defensa?-Temari como supervisora de los exámenes de parte de Suna tenía que encargarse de los problemas que los aspirantes hacían que perjudicara la imagen de los exámenes o a daño a propiedad privada de los civiles y este caso era el segundo.

-no yo hice nada fue Fuu-chan la que me hizo la broma-le molestaba ser acusado cuando él fue la víctima.

-que buen amigo eres Naruto-kun, se supone que tienes que compartir la culpa conmigo después de todo tú también rompiste varias cosas del hotel-fingía una voz de decepción para que Naruto sintiera lástima cosa que no paso.

-pero eso no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras hecho esa broma con agua tan congelada que parece venir del país de la nieve-.

-se supone que como bromista también tienes que aguantar las broma zorrito sensible-.

-y como soy tu amigo debo estar libre de que me hagas bromas, es un código del bromista mariposa distraída-la discusión era como escuchar a 2 niños de 7 años peleando por un juguete nuevo, Temari hacía uso de toda su paciencia para aguantarlos pero al ver que no se callaban actuó.

-Ya cállense los 2!-eso detuvo la discusión de los adolescentes que ahora miraban como si vieran a un demonio.

-no entiendo como ustedes puedan ser jinchuurikis de los demonios más fuertes con e colas en su interior sí parecen 2 niños sin materia gris-eso creo un aura de depresión mientras miraban al piso diciendo "perdón no volverá a pasar" al mismo tiempo.

-bien como perdimos a un gran socio en cuanto a hotelería se refiere ustedes tendrán que pagar los daños o lo harán sus aldeas-.

-lo hubieras dicho antes, en ese caso que Shibuki se encargue de eso le cobraré el favor que me debe por cuidar el árbol sagrado-sabía que el la regañarían por lo que hizo pero ya se preocuparía después.

-cierto ese llorón también me debe un favor por sacarlo de su cobardía y que luchará por la aldea-eso confundió a la chica al enterarse que él conocía al líder de su aldea.

-Naruto-kun ¿conoces a Shibuki?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-si fue hace 3 años cuando a mi equipo se nos asignó escoltarlo de vuelta su aldea después que fuera a firmar el tratado de amistad y comercio entre Taki y Konoha, se asustaba muy fácilmente pero aun así la gente confiaba en el pero unos ninjas de revelaron contra él y robaron su mejor arma, el agua del héroe que aumenta 10 veces el nivel de tu chakra si mi memoria no me falla, él lo confronto pero no pudo hacer mucho pero al final Sasuke y yo pudimos con el y con sus aliados, fue una batalla bastante difícil en el que tuvimos que usar todo nuestro chakra incluso inconscientemente utilice un poco de chakra de kyubi en la pelea pero lo importante es que ganamos y el tomo confianza para liderar de buena manera la aldea-nunca olvidaría esa misión, junto con la tierra de la nieve era las mejores misiones en las que el equipo 7 había sido asignado pero fue interrumpido cuando la chica lo agarra del cuello para mirarlo de cerca.

-me estás diciendo que tú eres el héroe que derroto a Suien y a sus seguidores que intentaron un golpe de estado, además de usar esa ridícula ropa color naranja-.

-si ese fui yo...espera ¿!como que ridícula ropa naranja?!-se sentía algo ofendido por insultar su color favorito y su forma de vestir.

-bueno yo estaba dormida la mayor parte de esa batalla pero tanto ruido me despertó y fui a ver lo que pasaba, me escondí dentro del árbol y vi como al parecer tú lo derrotabas con el uso de tus clones, en cuanto a tu ropa vamos viejo era ridícula además de llamar demasiado la atención con el color-.

-y el blanco no te parece que es llamativo-contraataco el Uzumaki.

-no te metas con mi color favorito-.

-entonces no te metas con el mío tampoco y el blanco no es color para tu información-.

-pero a mí me gusta mucho y es más bonito que el naranja-.

-el naranja es mejor-dijo Naruto.

-no el blanco-dijo Fuu mientras los ojos de ambos sacaban rayos chocando entre si creando otra vez una discusión ridícula por lo que Temari también los saco a patadas de su oficina.

-si van a discutir por esa tontería háganlo afuera de la oficina par de niños-dio un portazo muy fuerte, cuando alguien la hacía enojar era mejor estar lejos, los jinchuurikis se miraron para de inmediato desviar la mirada al otro lado aún seguían molestos por lo que decidieron dar una vuelta para calmar la situación, estuvieron dando una vuelta por el centro de la aldea hablando normalmente como si la pelea de hace raro no hubiera pasado jamás hablando de temas triviales como que les gustaba comer o que hacían cuando estaban aburridos cuando alguien se pone enfrente de ellos viendo que se trataba de unos de los compañeros de Fuu, Yoro.

-hasta que te encuentro Fuu te estuve buscado desde anoche desde que no regresare de tu paseo nocturno-se veía molesto cosa que apeno a la chica.

-perdón pero en mi paseo me encontré con Naruto-kun viendo las estrellas y decidí hacerle compañía, nos quedamos platicando cuando me quede dormida y fue muy amable de darme su cama para poder descansar-miro a Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

-le agradezco que haya cuidado a Fuu, espero que no haya causado algún problema-se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento a Naruto.

-oh vamos Yoro no metería en problema a un muy buen amigo como lo es Naruto-kun-.

"¿Hacerme una broma, destruir el interior de un hotel y ser regañados por la supervisora del examen no es meterme en problemas?, me pregunto cuál es el significado de la palabra problema para Fuu-chan.

-eso espero porque recibimos un mensaje del jefe que ya sabe de la suspensión de los exámenes y quiere que regresemos de inmediato a Taki-esto sorprendió a Fuu que de inmediato se opuso.

-¿!porque?! Aún no exploro toda la aldea además que quiero pasar más tiempo con Naruto-kun y mis nuevos amigos-ella abrazo el brazo de Naruto para que no se la llevarán sacando un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Naruto, por la distinción de entré todos los amigos de ella además de poder sentir cierta parte del cuerpo de Fuu que por más oculta que parezca aún esta y sentía el roce con su brazo.

-no tengo tiempo para excusa Fuu, sabes de tú situación por lo que no podemos estar mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea con el riesgo de que te capturen-tenía un buen punto que sabía que Fuu no podía contradecir.

-pero...-trato de decir cualquier cosa pero nada le venía a la mente le había ganado la discusión.

-tiene razón Fuu-chan-Fuu lo vio a los ojos molesta por no apoyarla pero cambio su expresión al ver la seriedad de la mirada de Naruto que la agarro de los hombros para explicarle.

-no es que no quería pasar más tiempo contigo al contrario me encantaría de veras pero recuerda lo que te dije ayer de Akatsuki es muy peligroso que estemos fuera de nuestras aldeas y más de las tierra a su alrededor creo que es lo mejor para ti-.

-¿entonces tú qué haces tan alejado de Konoha si es peligros para ti?-Naruto estaba diciendo algo que también lo perjudicaba pero tenía la razón muy clara.

-estuve todo el tiempo en la tierra del fuego entrenando estos 2 años y medio pero como dije antes viene aquí porque el sabio pervertido tuvo una urgencia aquí que no me quiso explicar-.

-disculpa por meterme pero se puede saber quién es al que llamas sabio pervertido-Yoro sabía que alguien con ese apodo tiene un problema muy grande con las mujeres.

-bueno su nombre es Jiraiya pero como es un pervertido que espía a las mujeres y escribe porno en forma de libro se ganó ese nombre el viejo pervertido de mi maestro-Naruto decía cosas malas del que fuera su sensei sin ver las caras de sorpresa tanto de Fuu como de Yoro.

-espera Naruto-kun ¿ese Jiraiya que tú dices no es uno de los legendarios sannin además de ser unos de los autores de libros más conocidos del mundo?-estaba muy sorprendida, él era alumno de uno de los legendarios ninjas que fueron discípulos del tercer hokage y cada uno destacaba por su propias experiencias, Orochimaru por sus experimentos crueles, Tsunade por sus excelentes habilidades médicas y Jiraiya por sus hazañas en la 3 guerra ninja y un autor muy conocido.

-sí, pero una vez que lo conoces pierdes todo respeto que le tenías además que sus presentaciones son patéticas-recordó esas raras presentaciones y sus investigaciones para inspirarse.

-ves Fuu, él tiene como guardián a uno de los legendario sannis y tú solo nos tienes a nosotros así que nos vamos en 1 hora y para que no estés tan triste todos los aspirantes que son de otras aldeas se verán en la entrada para despedirse y partir a casa, lo acaba de anunciar los examinadores del examen para fortalecer los vínculos que se formaron, ahora vamos al hotel por tus cosas-empezó a caminar rumbo a su hotel, la peli verde lo sigue unos pasos pero volteo a ver al Uzumaki para decirle algo pero él ya sabía que iba a decirle.

-tranquila iré a despedirme de todos solo iré a comer, término de llenar mi estómago y voy directo a la entrada de la aldea lo prometo-levanto el pulgar mientras sonreía alegre Fuu asiente y corre a alcanzar a su compañero que la estaba esperando.

"¿Me pregunto si habrá un puesto de ramen cerca de aquí?" Se llevó las manos atrás de su cabeza y empezó la búsqueda de un lugar donde pueda desayunar un buen tazón.

Después de comer se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde, por lo que pagó y fue como alma que lleva el diablo a la entrada solo para ver que todos estaban reunidos pero no vio al equipo de su amiga por lo que pensó que aún no llegaban cuando alguien lo llama.

-oye Naruto por aquí!, ves te dije que era su olor nunca cambia-era kiba inuzuka que había sido su oponente en las preliminares de los exámenes de hace tiempo con alguien que no identificaba.

-vaya kiba ha pasado tiempo, veo que Akamaru ha crecido demasiado si la últimas vez que lo vi era tan pequeño que estaba en tu cabeza-el gran perro Blanco ladro feliz moviendo su cola.

-bueno al estar tanto tiempo con el que no me fijo en esas cosas-ambos enfocaron su atención en el perro cuando escucharon la voz del compañero de Kiba.

-has crecido mucho Naruto-el rubio vio al chico que estaba demasiado tapado sin importarle el calor que hacía tratando de recordarlo en su memoria pero no lo reconocía.

-mhhh...me pareces familiar solo que no logró reconocerte-.

-Kiba y Shino es hora de irnos recuerden que por seguridad todos los ninjas de la hoja debemos ir juntos-dijo Neji con todos listos para partir y ahí fue cuando el foco del recuerdo se prendió.

-pero claro eres Shino quien más se vestirá tan tapado-pero él fue directo con el grupo sin responder.

-ahora que mosca le ha picado-se preguntó en voz baja.

-esta frustrado por que no reconociste y no te culpo por ello pero por cierto ¿no piensas venir con nosotros de regreso a la hoja? sé qué a Sakura y Hinata les agradara tu compañía-propuso el domador de perros pero fue declinado por Naruto.

-lo siento pero aún estoy que el sabio pervertido de viaje pero no te preocupes una vez acaba sus asuntos aquí nos vamos directo a casa, estaré ahí en unos 4 días aproximadamente-.

-vale, solo avisa cuando llegues para celebrar en el restaurante de la familia de Chouji y así tenemos una excusa para comida gratis, bueno fue un gusto verte nos vemos pronto-se fue con su compañero canino con el grupo que estaba contento algunos querían ir con Naruto pero ya estaban atrasado por lo que no podían perder más tiempo se despidieron.

-adiós Naruto, cuando llegues búscame para entrenar con Kakashi-sensei como lo hacíamos antes-la peli rosada esperaba que le mostrara el resultado de su entrenamiento y también mostrarle que ella tampoco había perdido el tiempo.

-cuídate Naruto le diré a la hokage que vas a volver en unos días y si talvez esta de buenas mande a alguien a limpiar tu casa que esta totalmente cubierta de polvo-dijo Shikamaru con algo de flojera del largo viaje que venía.

-gracias chicos los veré en unos días buen viaje de regreso-le agradaba verlos a todos sus amigos de la academia después de tanto tiempo, los novatos que dieron muchas sorpresa con el paso del tiempo como genin, se despidieron con la mano para después verlos irse con una carrera entre lee y su maestro como las quejas de Tenten por empezar a correr, mientras Neji solo podía suspirar cansado de la actitud exagerada de su compañero de equipo y de su antiguo sensei, este sería un muy largo y agotador viaje.

A los pocos minutos todos se habían ido dejando solo al jinchuuriki de kyubi que para matar el tiempo empezó a lanzar rocas en la arena, fue 30 minutos de aburrimiento cuando por fin llego el grupo de la chica.

-perdón si lo hicimos esperar Uzumaki-san pero es por seguridad para evitar que nos sigan-su otro compañero que si no mal recuerda se llamaba Kegon según lo que Fuu le comento ayer.

-no se preocupen más vale prevenir verdad-vio que los 3 traían su cosas en sus mochilas pero se intrigo más por la forma rara de la mochila de la ojinaranja, una mochila de forma cilíndrica de color rojo bastante llamativo.

-me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo Naruto-kun pero el tonto del jefe me quiere volver a encerrar en la aldea para que muera de aburrimiento todo el día, moo es muy molesto al igual que mis compañeros-Naruto río un poco por el puchero infantil de ella y en respuesta recibió un golpe amistoso en su hombro que le dolió un poco pero fingió que no sintió nada.

-tranquila podemos enviarnos cartas para mantenernos en contacto con nuestras invocaciones, solo dejamos nuestro nombre en el pergamino de contactos del otro y no habrá problemas-gracias a su maestro había aprendido que cada invocación tenía un equipo que enviaba mensajes a otras personas solo esperaba que ella tuviera un contrato con un animal.

-enserio! que genial no pensaba que esos animalitos pudieran hacer eso que bueno que mi sensei de la academia me obligo a firmar un contrato-se alegró que ese Jutsu era requerido para graduarse de la academia de Taki y ahora le podía dar un buen uso.

-está decidido, bueno ¿estas lista?-ella asintió para después sacar algo de sangre mordiendo su pulgar y haciendo las posiciones de manos correspondiente y como si lo hubieran coordinado ambos hicieron el Jutsu al mismo tiempo.

-Jutsu de invocación-ambos dijeron generando un poco de humo que al disiparse mostrando un sapo rojo con unos googles en su cuello al lado de Naruto y una libélula de color azul y sus alas moviéndose rápidamente para volar (no se me ocurrió otro insecto que vuele aparte de la mosca pero no lo iba a poner XD).

-así que tú eres el rubio de que Gamakichi me ha hablado ¿a qué debo la invocación?-pregunto el sapo.

-necesito que traigas el pergamino de contactos para mandar mensajes a una amiga que vive en Taki-.

-¿Taki? Algo lejos pero no es un problema para mí, solo necesito que firme el pergamino con su sangre y sus huellas dactilares abajo de su nombre-vómito el pergamino y se lo dio al chico que vio a Fuu con otro pergamino que al parecer el insecto también lo había traído, intercambiaron pergaminos e hicieron lo que tenía que hacer además cada uno tenía solo un contacto Jiraiya por parte de Naruto y Shibuki por parte de Fuu.

-listo aquí tienes Urara-la chica le dio el pergamino a la libélula que al parecer se llamaba Urara que lo sostuvo con sus cuatro patas.

-siempre será un placer ayudarte Fuu-tras decir esto desapareció.

-gracias por venir pero no me has dicho tu nombre-pregunto Naruro al sapo que trago el pergamino para no cárgalo en su espalda.

-mi nombre es Kosuke, será un interesante trabajar para ti Naruto Uzumaki, el viejo Gamabunta dice que eres una persona única, nos vemos-también desapareció dando por terminado el trato.

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos vamos Fuu-sus 2 compañeros empezaron a caminar pero ella solo dio unos pasos solo para a acercarse a Naruto.

-cuídate no te perdonare si te capturan o te matan porque te traeré de vuelta del inframundo para torturarte yo misma-dijo con su voz alegre pero su mirada se veía algo de tristeza por tener que irse y no verlo por mucho tiempo ya que no la dejarían salir para visitarlo a konoha o que a él le den una misión en las cercanías de Taki para que el la visitara.

-lo mismo va para ti recuerda que sufrirás mi broma así que cuídate las espalda ya verás que nos veremos pronto no te preocupes, dale a Shibuki mis saludos-le extendió la mano en forma de despedida, ella amago con responder el saludo pero lo que hizo fue abrazar a Naruto sorprendiéndolo pero rápidamente responde el abrazo.

-gracias por permitirme ser tu amiga, Naruto-kun-su voz parecía que iba a llorar pero ella se contuvo creyendo que con esta muestra de afecto era más que suficiente.

-no hay nada que agradecer, eres una persona increíble y me alegra bastante tener una amiga como tu Fuu-chan, te lo agradezco-sonrió cerrando sus ojos disfrutando el abrazo que sintió que ella puso algo más de fuerza, permanecieron unos segundos hasta que se separaron y se sonrieron con alegría para después que ella saque sus alas y fuera con sus compañeros volteo y se despido con ambas manos con mucha energía mientras Naruto lo hacía con una sola mano de manera calmada y la otras estaba en su bolsillo para ver cómo los 3 se perdían en el basto desierto de Suna.

-bien ahora a buscar a ese viejo cochino no lo he visto desde que llegamos de seguro esta con resaca después de beber demasiado sake y pasar toda la noche con mujeres o en los baños público espiando con la excusa de una investigación para su libros pero solo quiere cumplir sus fantasías incumplidas-fue de regreso corriendo buscando a su maestro en toda la aldea pero sin éxito, pasaron unas 5 horas caminando sin rumbo como un turista hasta que en la entrada de la torre del Kazekage a un alterado peliblanco que reconoció de inmediato, hablaba con otro hombre que se despido y se fue pero enfoco su atención en Jiraiya.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto pero al verlo él lo agarro de los brazos de manera brusca.

-¿!la jinchuuriki de Nanabi sigue aquí en la aldea?!-la forma de decir la pregunta le dio muy mala espina pero respondió.

-no...se fue en la mañana como el resto de los participantes del examen-el sabio lo soltó solo para suspira preocupado.

-maldita sea, tenía la esperanza que siguiera contigo pero al parecer la información llego tarde-esto preocupo mucho a Naruto que con miedo pregunto.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-escucha Naruto, me acaba de informa que Akatsuki está a los alrededores de la tierra de la cascada por lo que es muy probable que vayan tras ella, también me llego la información de que el jinchuuriki del 5 colas fue capturado recientemente así que ya empezaron con la con la cacería de bijuu-esto dejo en shock Naruto que no perdió el tiempo fue corriendo a la salida para buscar a Fuu, talvez aún no sea demasiado tarde para salvarla, no permitirá que otra persona importante para el muriera sin que él no hiciera algo para evitarlo, no lo permitirá esta vez, talvez no pudo impedir que Sasuke fuera con Orochimaru por su venganza pero no dejaría que eso cabrones capturen y maten a Fuu aunque le costara la vida ponerla sana y salva, Jiraiya suspiro cansado, sabía que esa sería su reacción después de lo que el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro le dijera lo bien que ambos se llevaban y al parecer esa chica alegre y bromista se volvió una persona importante para el chico y más por la condición que compartían esa amistad era más importante y única, creo un clon de sombras y le dijo.

-una vez que termine la reunión de la arena, dile al Kazekage de la situación y que mande un escuadrón de los mejores ANBU que tengan de apoyo, él lo entenderá dejare marcas y señales en el camino para que nos puedan seguir, yo cuidare de Naruto y tratare de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible de ellos, no será fácil pero esta es una oportunidad única que no puedo dejar pasar-el clon asintió y entro a la torre mientras el real fue a alcanzar a su discípulo para al menos confrontar a Akatsuki después de 3 años de su primer encuentro.

 **A/N:** **aquí está el segundo capítulo que pedían, tenía pensarlo hacerlo un poco más largo pero creo que es un buen momento de parar, esta historia tendrá 4 capítulos ya que mi mente no ve más que eso (posiblemente haya un 5 capitulo pero eso dependerá de mi inspiración), espero sus reviews con su opinión de la historia ya que ustedes deciden si esta historia les gusta y me den ánimo para seguir escribiendo, gracias por los favoritos y seguidores, en verdad lo aprecio de aquí a Plutón y de regreso, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches y hasta luego, CHAO.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fuu conoce a Naruto Uzumaki:

 **Capítulo 3**

El camino de Suna a Taki era la mitad de lo que hacía de Suna a Konoha, es decir era un solo día de camino para Fuu y sus compañeros debían pasar antes de llegar a su aldea natal, la ventaja que tenía la chica era que podía usar las 2 colas de su bijuu como alas para no correr o saltar de árbol en árbol como lo hacían sus compañeros que gracias a sus años de entrenamiento esto no era problema, fue entonces que para romper el silencio y hacer algo de plática, Yoro le pregunto a su compañera imperativa sobre su experiencia en los exámenes.

-dime Fuu ¿los exámenes chunin fueron lo que esperabas-pregunto para ver como ella sacaba una pequeña sonrisa y veía al cielo como recordando los momentos que vivió, los amigos de distintas villas, ese divertido momento de montar un escorpión gigante, la situación en la que se metieron Gaara y ella por el monje loco que quería sacar sus demonios y lo mejor de todo, el tiempo que paso con Naruto, sólo esperaba verlo pronto, esperaba con ansias la supuesta broma que le haría en venganza por tirarle una cubeta de agua con hielo que le dio mientras dormía, su cara de asombro quedara en su memoria el resto de su vida.

-fue mejor de lo que esperaba, valió la pena persuadir al jefe para que me dejara participar aunque sea con su vigilancia-le hubiera encantado tener más libertad de explorar pero sus protectores no le quitaban un ojo de encima.

-no te quejes, Fuu sabías que esto iba a pasar, pero lo importante es que te llegaste bien con Naruto-san y no me sorprendería que ustedes sean algo más-se burló por lo bien que se llevó con ese ninja de Konoha y logro su objetivo al ver a la chico un pequeño sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-no digas tonterías Kegon, Naruto-kun es un buen amigo, sólo eso, así que no exageres las cosas-contesto molesta por ese comentario.

-no seas tímida en aceptar la verdad, ustedes son muy parecidos en casi todos los aspecto además como Kohona es un aliado de Taki tal vez puedes ver otras ves a tu "mejor amigo"-no importaba si eran jounin, no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de fastidiarla, después de todos los problemas que ella les ocasiono estos días era hora de que pagara los platos rotos, era bastante divertido verla hacer sus pucheros infantiles.

-moo, que malos son, escuchen bien para que les claro, Naruto-kun es mi mejor amigo por 2 razones, la primera es que no es aburrido como la mayoría y sabe divertirse a lo grande sin importar lo que la gente piense de él, segundo es que él es de las muy pocas personas que de verdad pueden entender lo que yo viví en mi infancia-ambos miraron sorprendidos por la última parte, ¿comprender su pasado? Acaso el chico…

-Fuu no me digas que Naruto-san...-

-sí, él también es un jinchuuriki al igual que yo, él tiene al más poderoso de todos los demonios, a Kyubi pero me gustaría que esto quedará entra nosotros 3 ¿ok?-ambos guardianes se miraron mutuamente para después asentir, no dirían una palabra ya que no le veían el problema, el chico era una buena persona y al parecer su volvió una persona importante para Fuu.

Siguieron un tiempo concentrados para llegar a tiempo y dar su reporte cuando sintieron que alguien los seguía y al ver que no desaparecía decidieron actuar.

-Yoro-llamo a su compañero que de inmediato respondió.

-si ya lo note adelante hay un pequeño acantilado vamos Fuu-la peliverde solo suspiro profundamente y los miro con aburrimiento.

-si no hay más remedio-el grupo llego al lugar señalado para detenerse y confrontar al posible enemigo.

-no vale la pena que se escondan, hemos percibido su presencia ¡salgan!-de inmediato 2 personas se pusieron enfrente de ellos, ambos vestían túnicas negras con nubes rojas uno era un enmascarado con ojos extraños y el otro un peliblanco con una Oz de 3 cuchillas de color rojo.

-vamos, es inútil resistirse la verdad es un fastidio tener que seguirlos tanto tiempo-dijo tranquilamente el poseedor de la peculiar Oz pero Fuu le llama la atención el extraño hombre a su lado.

-oigan, el extraño con máscara...¿no eras un antiguo ninja de Taki?-esto capto la atención de sus compañeros que enfocaron su atención en el hombre para ver que tenía una banda de reconocimiento de Taki rayada lo que significaba que era un desertor.

-¡te conozco!, eres el que fracasó en matar al Hokage y mataste a los jefes de la aldea para robar su corazones, Kakuzu-senpai ¿verdad?-esto dejo a sus guardianes en shock al saber la identidad de ese hombre.

-¿Kakuzu?-pregunto sorprendido Keigo.

-pero ¿cuantos años fue de ese incidente?-también dudo Yoro al saber la cantidad de tiempo que tiene con vida y no parece tener algún signo de vejez.

-siempre quise ser tu amiga si llegaba a conocerte-dijo alegre Fuu sin importarle la situación en que estaba metida, el compañero de Kakuzu lo miro y pregunto.

-Kakuzu ¿esta chica es bruta o qué?-.

-quien sabe, hace mucho tiempo que deje la aldea-dijo fríamente, vio que su objetivo se acercó a él como sí nada para tomarle la mano.

-podemos empezar tomando él te como amigos ¿vale?-esta chica debería estar loca o muy torpe para no darse cuente en el lío que estaba.

-no vinimos para hacer amigos-dijo solamente el muy veterano ex-ninja de Taki.

-es una pena-sonrió y dio la señal para que sus compañeros ataquen.

-estilo de Agua: Shuriken de agua-ambos gritaron y lazaron una gran cantidad de shurikens con buena velocidad mientras Fuu salto para atrás pasando encima de las shurikens para no recibir daño pero los cazadores solo los esquivaron como sí solo fuera un juego.

-esto será divertido, Kakuzu déjame Nanabi para mí solo quiero divertirme con ella-saco su gran Oz listo para la batalla.

-has lo que quieras, me encargare de esos ninjas que la acompañan quiero ver que tanto han mejorado los ninjas de mí antigua aldea-dijo mientras se enfocaba en su objetivo.

-bien empecemos con la diversión, pero antes-tomo su collar que parecía ser un amuleto y empezó a rezar.

-en serio se te ocurre rezar en medio de una batalla-pregunto con burla la jinchuuriki enojando a su enemigo.

-¡cállate!, a mí tampoco me gusta hacer esto pero es mi obligación cada vez que voy a hacer un sacrifico-siguió con su oración y cuando acabo los miro con mira de confianza.

-ahora sí, que empiece la diversión-de inmediato empezaron a explotar unos papeles bomba que estaba detrás del grupo de Fuu, al parecer habían caído en una trampa sin darse cuenta, la explosión hizo que Fuu se separara de sus compañeros y quedara sólo con el tipo del amuleto.

-antes de patearte tu trasero respóndeme una duda ¿son miembros de Akastuki?-esa pregunta sorprendió a su oponente pero rápidamente volvió a estar serió.

-¿cómo sabes de nosotros?-pregunto con curiosidad el miembro de aquella organización.

-un muy buen amigo me advirtió de ustedes, Estilo de Takigakure: espada de agua cortante-en ambas manos aparecieron 2 espada azules preparándose para pelear.

-interesante, lástima que tu amigo se entere de tu muerte, tienes derecho a saber el nombre de tu verdugo Nanabi, me llamo Hidan, fiel ciervo del dios Jashin-Hidan de puso en posición listo para correr y atacar a su objetivo.

-le hice una promesa que no pienso romper y para tu información no me llamo Nanabi, tengo mi propio nombre y es Fuu-ambos fueron a atacar al otro chocando sus armas y empezando su pelea por la supervivencia o morir en el intento.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Naruto y Jiraiya habían dejado atrás el desierto de Suna para empezar a saltar por el bosque lo más rápido posible para ayudar Fuu y sus compañeros de Akatsuki, Naruto iba toda la velocidad con solo el objetivo de ayudar a su amiga para evitar su captura y su muerte a manos de unos locos, Jiraiya lo miraba con atención mientras dejaba una marcas en cada kilómetro recorrido para que los refuerzo sepan donde tiene que ir, sabía que era seguro que utilizaría el poder del zorro en la pelea solo esperaba que pudiera controlarse.

-escucha Naruto se lo que pasa por tu cabeza, tienes que relajarse si te presionas más el chakra del demonio tomara el control de tu mente y sólo serás un problema para mí y esa chica-Naruto no respondió solo tenía la mirada en el camino, el viejo sabio sabía que lo escucho pero no quería que nadie lo sacara de sus pensamientos sabía que esto le recordaba en aquella misión que hizo para regresar a Sasuke de vuelta a la hoja pero fallo, ahora esto era algo similar y sabía que no lograban salvar a esa chica que se volvió buena amiga de su discípulo podrían entrar en una gran depresión y eso sería muy malo ya que el demonio puede corromper más fácil su pensamientos y tomar control de Naruto, siguieron su camino hasta que escucharon una explosión que venía de más adelante del lado izquierdo.

-siento la energía de Fuu adelante pero a la derecha pero también hay problemas del otro lado-dijo Naruto esperando órdenes de Jiraiya.

-Naruto tu ve a ayudar a tu amiga pero no pierdas el control, iré al lugar de la explosión a ver que pasa, lo más probable es que vinieran 2 de ellos, una vez que termine vendré a ayudarlos pero no garantizo que sea rápido-dijo dándole la espada a Naruto que hizo lo mismo.

-entendido, no pienso fallar esta vez, la rescatare aunque sea lo último que haga-y ambos fueron a dar apoyo en ambos frentes.

CON JIRAIYA:

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se produjo la explotación se veía a Kakuzu sin ninguna marca de daño en su capa mientras mira decepcionado de los compañeros de la contenedora que estaban inertes y muy mal heridos, se acercó para darles el golpe de gracia.

-así que es todo lo que los ninjas de Taki pueden hacer, no me sorprende que hayan perdido relevancia como aldea ninja, como un símbolo de compresión los matare de una vez y conseguiré un poco de dinero por sus vidas-sus manos de dirigían a los cuellos de sus caídos enemigos cuando sintió que lo atacaba por detrás, salto para atrás quedado parado en la rama de un árbol para ver que le habían lanzado una especies de espinas.

-es un verdadero honor poder conocer a alguien con el título de sannin-entonces Jiraiya revelo su presencia saltando a otra rama dejándolos a 100 metros de distancia de cada uno.

-los rumores de que el asesino de los jefes de Taki y el que trató de asesinar al primer Hokage eran verdad, parece que has caído bajo al unirte a una organización cuando siempre te catalogabas como un lobo solitario-dijo en modo de burla pero el miembro de Akatsuki no pareció molestarse.

-admito que no era parte de que tenía pensado hacer pero me convencieron y ahora puedo manejar lo que más me gusta el dinero y por tu cabeza me darán montañas de dinero que servirán para Akatsuki-dijo para quitarse la túnica negra y revelar su extraño cuerpo que parecía haber sido cocido en muchas partes.

-creo que tendré que vencerte para sacarte información, sólo has que esto sea divertido ya que hace mucho que no peleo en serio-junto la palma de sus manos listo para atacar con un jutsu.

-no te preocupes te daré diversión aunque después te arrepentirás-salto tratando de conectar un golpe pero fue interceptado por un Rasengan del sabio de los sapos creando una explosión que alejó a los 2 sin casi nada de daño, esta sería una batalla intensa.

CON FUU Y HIDAN:

Al otro lado del acantilado se vivía una ardua batalla entre cazador y presa, a pesar de pelear con 2 espadas Fuu no podía hacer más que pequeños cortes en la ropa del loco religioso que parecía estar disfrutando de la pelea moviendo hábilmente su Oz pero tampoco lograba mucho ya que ella era mejor defendiendo que atacando, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que empezara a cansarse por lo que en un hábil movimiento con la espada de su mano izquierda saco de balance a Hidan por un momento dejando una abertura para atacar con su otra espada.

"Ahora" salto para ganar más impulsó y clavo la espada en el pecho de Hidan que dejo de moverse, sonrió al pensar que lo había vencido pero quedo en Shock cuando vio que él tenía la cara como si nada hubiera pasado, con el rabillo del ojo vio que la Oz se dirigía a ella por una cuerda que jalaba su enemigo, la esquivo de milagro pero había destruido la espada que estaba clavada en el cuerpo de Hidan, dejando sólo la una pequeña parte en su cuerpo que se quitó y tiró lejos.

-ser cortado sí que duele bastante, dios te castigar por no entender el odio de los demás así que mejor empecemos con la ceremonia-mientras hablaba, con sus pies empezó a dibujar con la sangre que le causo el ataque un diagrama que era un triángulo dentro de un círculo, Fuu no entendía porque dibujaba eso pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

"Que hago, no conozco muchas técnicas que pueda usar más que las espadas de agua y el ataque para aturdirlo pero usa mucho chakra por lo solo puedo usarlo una vez, también puedo usar la habilidad especial de Nanabi pero aún no la controlo bien" ella debatía mentalmente que podía hacer para vencer a ese anormal, pero Hidan salto como loco y empezó a dar ataques más rápidos que no parecía buscar herirla gravemente, ella solo podía esquivar con dificultad y usar su espada para bloquear los ataque que no podía esquivar pero en un fuerte golpe la espada se rompe dejándola indefensa.

"Mierda" pensó al ver como se preparaba para acabar con su vida, cerró los ojos esperando su final pero al no sentir nada los abrió para ver a su mejor amigo conectar un rodillazo en la cara de Hidan que fue tan fuerte que lo mando volando destruyendo algunos árboles.

-Naruto...-el volteo un poco y pudo ver que tenía las pupilas rojas con un poco de chakra rojo a su alrededor viendo que estaba usando el poder de su demonio.

-¿te encuentras bien Fuu?-pregunto y ella sólo asintió, suspiro aliviado al ver que había llegado a tiempo pero aún faltaba acabar con el miembro de Akatsuki.

-tengo un plan pero necesito que me prestes un poco de tu chakra-uso su jutsu y aparecieron un par de clones y le explicó a Fuu su plan para vencer a Hidan.

-ahh, carajo eso sí que dolió-se levantó y vio el responsable del ataque para ver a un joven rubio con una banda de Konoha con un peculiar chakra rojo alrededor de él, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era otro jinchuuriki lo cual lo emocionas.

-gracias lord Jashin por traer a otro contenedor para que sea una ceremonia única, ahora puedo saber tu nombre futuro sacrificio-pregunto a su nuevo objetivo que respondió seriamente.

-mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki de Kyubi y amigo de Fuu-eso hizo reír como un demente a Hidan, tenía mucha suerte al tener en frente al jinchuuriki que Itachi y Kisame no pudieron capturar.

-qué bueno que estas aquí, no sólo puedo capturar a 2 jinchuuriki que contiene de los demonios más fuerte sino que le puedo restregar en la cara al emo de ojos locos y al cara de pez que puede capturar a Kyubi-se lanzó a atacar a Naruto que con un kunai empezó a entretener a Hidan mientras Fuu se concentraba su chakra para lanzar un ataque cuando Naruto de la señal.

Ambos peleaban ferozmente moviendo la batalla a un claro que estaba libre de árboles, lo cual era parte del plan, ambos dieron un salto para atrás para tomar un respiro y Naruto dio la señal.

-ahora Fuu!-Hidan levanto la vista para ver que la chica estaba usando sus alas para volar encima de ellos y en una posición de manos para atacarlos.

-Jutsu secreto: Bombardero de polvo de escamas-de su boca salió una especie de polvo amarillo con ciertos tonos de anaranjado que cubrió todo el campo dejando sin visión a Hidan.

-que extrañó polvo, pero su estrategia es muy básica-dio rápidamente la vuelta y con su Oz desarmo a Naruto que estaba sorprendido de ser descubierto, quería atacarlo por detrás y cortarle el cuello pero no fue como esperaba.

-atacar por detrás mientras el enemigo esta confundió, patético-corto de manera horizontal partiendo en 2 al joven de Konoha pero para su sorpresa vio que desaparecía en humo.

-¿!un clon de sombra?!-sentido una gran cantidad de chakra detrás de él, volteo y vio que del polvo venía a toda velocidad el jinchuuriki de Kyubi con otro clon sosteniendo con una mano cada uno una gran bola de color azul pero con destellos verdes que lo hacían ver más impresionante.

-prueba esto!, mi chakra y el de Fuu juntos en un ataque!, ODAMA RASENGAN!-impacto en Hidan en el pecho y hubo aún explosión de energía que mando volando al miembro de Akatsuki más de un kilómetro del impacto original, Naruto respiraba agitado ya que era la primera vez que usaba ese Rasengan en máximo poder, Fuu bajo para ver el estado de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada por las heridas que tenía en su brazo derecho por el daño colateral de ese Rasengan de gran poder.

-estoy bien pero que tal tu Fuu-chan-había terminado, se alegraba de lograr salvarla cosa que no pudo hacer con Sasuke.

-algo cansada pero con una buena siesta estoy como nueva-le sonrió agradecida de que allá venido a recatarla.

-ya somos 2 pero aún no terminamos, el sabio pervertido está luchando con el compañero de ese tipo por lo que debemos ayudarlo.

-Yoro...Kegon...bien vamos a darle apoyo-ambos se disponían a irse pero una voz que venía detrás de ellos los dejo congelados.

-maldición, jama había sentido tanto dolor en mucho tiempo, DOLIÓ COMO EL MALDITO INFIERNO BASTARDO!-Naruto y Fuu estaban sin moverse por la sorpresa, con ese ataque era un milagro que una persona común siguiera con vida pero el parecía como si nada con las heridas del ataque y su túnica rota pero seguía de pie mirándolos enojados.

-¿co...co...como sigues vivo?-tartamudeo Fuu con dificultad pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que Hidan lo escuchará.

-ataquen lo que quieran pero nada me matara porque mi señor me dio la inmortalidad, están condenados-¿acaso dijo inmortalidad?, eso era demasiado increíble para creerlo, todos los miembros de Akatsuki parecía unos extraños con habilidades únicas y raras, los 2 jinchuuriki no sabían que podían hacer ahora que sabían su secreto pero el inmortal hablo.

-ya he retrasado la ceremonia, así que empezare de una vez-se percataron que había hecho otro diagrama igual al anterior en el que se encontraba parado, con la cuerda empezó a mover su Oz que había dejada clavada en donde recibió el ataque e iba en dirección a Fuu que no se dio cuenta porque aún estaba aturdida por la revelación pero Naruto alcanzo a ver lo que tramaba y corrió para evitar que matara a Fuu.

-FUU CUIDADO!-Fuu reacción y vio la Oz muy cerca de ella por lo que no le daba tiempo de esquivarlo, de repente sintió como Naruto la empujo para recibir el ataque en su lugar que por el movimiento la Oz se clavó en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto que dio un quejido de dolor, Hidan jalo fuerte de la cuerda para sacarla de hombro de Naruto para tenerla en su mano y probar la sangre de Naruto, de inmediato su piel cambió a color negro y marcas blancas, parecía una parca y tras verse cambiado empezó a reír muy fuerte al ver logrado su cometido.

-Naruto-kun, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso!?, mira como está tu hombro!-se sentía culpable de ver a un buen amigo herido por su culpa, si hubiera reaccionado antes nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-estoy bien, logre evitar que la Oz lastimara tu cuello aunque sea pagando con esta herida en mi hombro-Naruto sonrió forzadamente que sólo logró preocupar y sentir peor a Fuu que vio al causante con molestia en sus ojos.

-jajaja, el jugar a ser el héroe fue tu único error y será el último, serás el primer sacrificado-esto saco la ira de Fuu que saco sus alas para atacarlo pero estas crearon onda expansiva que se dirigía a Hidan que sólo sonrió y puso el brazo izquierdo recibiendo el ataque que género una gran cortada en forma vertical desde la palma de su mano hasta el codo, la chica no sabía que rayos había hecho pero logro su cometido al lastimar a su enemigo, cuando vuelva a Taki practicaría ese ataque pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar el grito de dolor de dolor de Naruto que se agarraba el antebrazo izquierdo con dolor, le quito con cuidado la ropa solo para ver la misma herida que su ataque le habría provocado a Hidan, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo pudo salir lastimado el Uzumaki de la nada?, eran las preguntas que tenía en su mente pero escucho la voz de aquel loco.

-tu amigo esta bajó mi maldición, ahora nuestros cuerpos compartirán el mundo destinó-grito emocionado confundiendo a ambos jinchuurikis pero no tenían tiempo de pensar tenía que actuar.

-Fuu, ataquemos al mismo tiempo, así tendremos una oportunidad-Naruto se levantó y saco otro Kunai para atacar aunque se con un solo brazo ya que el otro estaba demasiado herido ya que el ataque fue muy profundo que sentía los huesos rotos de su brazo.

-pero...-trato de protestar Fuu pero Naruto salió corriendo dispuestos a atacar a Hidan que sólo sonrió más al verlo acercase.

-¡comete esto!-se apuñalo con la Oz en su pierna derecha dejando sorprendido a Naruto pero de repente sintió un dolor espantoso en su pierna por lo que cayó al suelo quedando boca bajo mientras vio que su pierna estaba sangrando en 3 partes diferentes.

Al ver esto Fuu capto lo que estaba pasando, Naruto estaba siendo lastimado en la misma zona donde Hidan recibía el daño, el diagrama en el que estaba parando, ese extrañó aspecto, recordó lo que dijo hace un momento de que sus cuerpos compartirán el mismo destino, pero como él era inmortal no perdería la vida pero Naruto si, vio con horror como el sacaba una especie de palo negro de metal con una punta afiliada apuntando en su pecho.

-esto se acabó-Fuu corrió tan rápido como pudo para evitar el fatídico desenlace pero tropezó pero de levanto rápidamente.

-sentiremos el dolor de la muerte-Naruto estaba de rodillas respirando agitadamente por el dolor que sufrió y vio como Hidan estaba a punto de apuñalares en el pecho.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-grito desesperada Fuu solo para ver cómo se apuñalaba el pecho, volteo con miedo solo para ver a Naruto mirando a la nada y tosió mucha sangre mientras se desvanecían para caer al piso.

-¡NARUTO!-corrió para ayudar a su amigo, era una distancia corta pero sintió que era eterno al ver como se iba la vida de sus ojos, escuchaba las risas de Hidan pero no le importaba, atrapo a Naruto con sus brazos quedando de rodillas en una especie de abrazo, sintió algo cálido en sus manos y vio que era la sangre de Naruto que salió de su herida en su pecho, Fuu estaba temblando mucho y con un gran horror al verlo en ese estado, porque le estaba esto y porque a alguien con buen corazón como él.

-oye...lamento...no poder...cumplir...nuestra promesa...Fuu-susurro con lo que le quedaba de fuerza sintió como ella lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-no mueras...por favor...no mueras...no quiero verte morir...no quiero ver a...mi mejor amigo morir-sintió como una fina la salía de sus ojos, desde la muerte de su padre jamás había llorado.

-mejor amigo...-Naruto sonrió y cerro sus ojos-gracia por... Ser mi mejor amiga...se feliz...Fuu-Fuu sintió que el peso de Naruto caía a su cuerpo, había muerto, enfrente de sus ojos, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, sus mejillas estaba marcadas un río de lágrimas saliendo de esos hermosos ojos naranja, recordó el poco pero increíble momento que ambos pasaron, un chakra rojo la rodeo rápidamente, lo recostó con cuidado y le quito su banda para colocarlo en su pecho, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en su frente en señal de despedida, volteo para ver al causante de la pérdida de una persona importante en su vida para enfrentarlo, la tristeza y la soledad fueron cambiados por la ira y el odio hacia el maldito que mato a su amigo, al ver la gran cantidad de energía Hidan volvió a su forma normal mientras veía con gracia a Fuu.

-te duele el corazón verdad, no te preocupes te reunirás con el pero en el otro mundo-río mientras se preparaba para un brutal ataque, Fuu se dejó llevar por la ira por lo que su conciencia quedo fuera de acción, la rodeo con el manto rojo típico de un jinchuuriki, se puso en cuatro patas y salieron 3 colas, sus pupilas eran totalmente naranja y se dispuso a matar como fuera a ese desgraciado.

Naruto despertó de golpe, vio a su alrededor para darse cuenta que no estaba en el cielo sino en el mismo drenaje donde tenía sellado a Kyubi, se paró vio a la jaula que tenía contenido a un gran zorro con nueve colas mirándolo como siempre lo hacía, con desprecio así el.

-¿qué hago aquí?, acaso mori y pasare el resto de la eternidad contigo-pasaría todo lo que le quedaba de existencia con el amargado y sarcástico zorro, que mala era su suerte.

-cállate mocoso, no estas muerte solo inconsciente, si no fuera por mi habilidad especial ambos estaríamos muertos-hablo el demonio con su típico tono de malhumorado.

-¿habilidad especial?-pregunto Naruto bastante confundido.

-no te das cuenta, cada jinchuuriki tiene una habilidad especial por el bijuu que tenga dentro, por ejemplo la chica de Taki puede usar las colas de Nanabi para volar o ese chico de Suna que puede manipular la arena a su placer por tener a Ichibi, ¿comprendes?-Naruto asunto con algo de duda pero si capto lo que le quiso decir, pero no respondía a la pregunta que tenía en mente.

-¿entonces que habilidad tengo yo al ser tu jinchuuriki?-si Kyubi pudiera le daría un golpe por la tarado y despistado de ese chico que para su mala suerte tenía como contenedor.

-no te has dado cuenta, la curación de tus heridas de manera rápida, mi chakra es más curativo que el chakra que usan los ninjas médicos, eso es lo que nos está salvando a los 2 de esa herirá mortal, una persona normal ya habría muerto-esa explicación le basto a Naruto, era de las pocas veces que agradecía tener al zorro dentro de él, pero luego la realidad cayo de golpe.

-oye ¿qué paso con Fuu y el tipo de Akastuki?-pregunto con nerviosismo, el demonio solo suspiro y le explicó.

-esa chica que contiene a Nanabi cree que has muerto y sea dejando nublar por la ira para atacar a ese sujeto, a pesar de que le está complicando las cosas no tiene sentido tratar de matar a alguien que no puedes matar pero ella quiere vengar el sacrificio que hiciste por ella-Naruto de quedo pensando un momento, tan importante era el para Fuu que fue capaz de sacar el chakra de su demonio, recordó lo último antes de quedarse inconsciente, verla llorar de esa manera lo destrozo por dentro, como le suplicaba que no muriera, mito decido al zorro que lo vio con un poco de curiosidad.

-¿hay alguna manera de que pueda recuperar la conciencia rápido?-eso hizo sonreí al zorro, sabía que la respuesta lo le iba a gustar pero tenía que responder.

-la única forma es que te rodee mi manto de chakra en todo tu cuerpo para que puedas sanar pero debes usar 2 colas para despertar de inmediato y ambos sabemos que 2 colas es tu límite para mantener la conciencia y no dejar que mis instintos tomen el control de tu cuerpo-pero para su sorpresa la mirada decidida de Naruto no titubeo ni un segundo.

-haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo me encargare de lo demás-dijo serió mientras empezaba a desaparecer lo que significaba que estaba recuperando la conciencia, al verlo desvanecerse el zorro dijo para sí mismo.

-no se sí será estúpido pero definitivamente es digno hijo tuyo, Kushina-.

Mientras Fuu peleaba sin control dominada por sus instintos con un Hidan que solo posa defenderse ya que al momento de atacar con su arma el extraño manto que rodeaba a la chica rechazaba el ataque y recibía un fuerte golpe en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, El cuerpo de Naruto empezó a ser rodeado por el manto de zorro cubrió su cuerpo y empezó a curar más rápido las heridas de su pierna, brazo y pecho, las heridas sacaba humo indicando que se estaban cerrando, Naruto despertó, sintió que su cuerpo como nuevo y más ligero, dirigió su mirada a la batalla salvaje que se libraba, tenía que acabar con la lucha antes de que perdiera la conciencia, corrió a gran velocidad y golpeo por la espalda a Hidan que voló e impacto en una gran roca que dejo un gran cráter por la fuerza del impacto, al ver que seguía vivo exclamo.

-¿¡cómo sigues vivo, la ceremonia fue un existo y tú tienes que estar muerto?!-no podía creer lo que veía, lo vio sonreír socarronamente burlándose de su estado.

-fue gracias a Kyubi, su chakra curativo me salvo el trasero-vio que a su lado Fuu lo miraba atónita, como no esperando verlo vivo.

-Na...ru...to-sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, al parecer había recuperado la conciencia pero el manto de chakra seguía alrededor de su cuerpo, le dio una pequeña sonrisa destacando los hilos de sangre que aún tenía saliendo de sus labios.

-estoy bien, pero acabemos con esto-pero vio que alguien llegaba al lado de su enemigo, supuso que era su compañero.

-qué bueno que llegas Kakuzu, ayúdame a acabar con ellos-pero recibió la respuesta que no esperaba.

-tenemos que irnos-dijo calmado.

-No me jodas!, ¿por qué rayos quieres irte?-pregunto enojado a su compañero.

-no vienen solos, los acompañan uno de los legendarios sannin, ya perdí 2 corazones peleando con el además tenemos que informar al líder de lo que está pasando y siento que viene refuerzos de Suna por el este-ayudo a su compañero a pararse y lo sostuvo para que no se fuera a caer, miro a ambos jinchuurikis y dijo.

-esto aún no acaba, la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte-y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, después sintieron una luz detrás de ellos y vieron que el manto del demonio desaparecía en ambos, en el suelo había un pequeño papel que se quemó lentamente.

-qué bueno que siempre traigo uno conmigo-vieron que en una rama de árbol estaba Jiraiya algo herido pero nada malo y tenía en ambos brazos a los compañeros de Fuu inconscientes.

-sabio pervertido-Naruto se acercó a su maestro que dejo a los ninjas de Taki recostados, vio que el escuadrón de Suna llego y atendió las heridas de ellos 2.

-no obtuve mucha información pero lo importante es que nadie murió-dijo Jiraiya viendo los daños colaterales de la batalla en el bosque.

-tiene razón-sintió un puñetazo muy suave en su espalda y luego sintió que lo abrazaban de atrás.

-idiota...no me vuelvas a asustar así...pensé que te había perdido-era Fuu que escondía su rostro en la espalda del chico que sólo pudo sonreír.

-lamento haberte asustado, nos haremos más fuertes para que no pasemos por esto otra vez ¿prometido?-sintió que Fuu asentía lentamente mientras escuchaba un "lo prometo" salir de su boca.

-Jiraiya-sama, los 2 ninjas de Taki están gravemente heriros pero pueden soportar el traslado a su aldea para una mejor atención-dijo el líder del escuadrón de Suna informándole el estado medico de los compañeros de la chica, vio a los jóvenes y pregunto si necesitaban ayuda médica, el peliblanco negó con la cabeza y vio con una sonrisa la escena que protagonizaban los 2 buenos amigos.

 **A/N:** **POR FIN LO ACABE!, es la primera vez que hago un capitulo con acción así que no sé cómo quedo pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que sea de su agrado y les agradezco las muestras de apoyo por esta historia, agradezco mucho los favoritos y seguidores pero me gustaría mas un comentario con su opinión que seguro voy a leer, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches, CHAO.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** **SI QUIEREN QUE NARUTO Y FUU TERMINE COMO PAREJA, PONGAN UN COMENTARIO CON LA SIGUIENTE FRASE: "** **Naruto y Fuu juntos"** **aparte con su opinión del capítulo 3 o de la historia, la meta de esta historia es llegar a los 20 reviews así que espero que me ayuden con eso, se los agradecería con toda mi alma, gracias por leer esta nota y espero su opinión sobre este detalle.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fuu conoce a Naruto Uzumaki.

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

Han pasado horas de que la pelea entre los jinchuurikis de Nanabi y Kyubi contra el dúo de inmortales ninjas que habían logrado escapar antes que los refuerzos de Suna llegarán, Naruto y Fuu habían sobrevivido al ataque de Akatsuki pero sabían que este no sería la única vez que intentarían capturarlos y matarlos al sacarles su demonio para un desconocido propósito, una vez le dieron los primeros auxilios a los compañeros de Fuu, el escuadrón regreso a Suna para dar el informe a Gaara que estaría aliviado de que ellos estuviera con vida, el resto del camino a Taki fue en total silencio pues Jiraiya y un clon llevaban a los heridos jounin que protegían a su compañera y Naruto decidió cargar a Fuu que estaba dormida ya que ella había gastado mucha más energía que el rubio, aprovecho el chakra de Kyubi que le había dado para curar sus heridas para soportar el camino restante, una vez vieron la gran cascada que significó que ya habían llegado y justo antes de que el sol terminara de desaparecer en el horizonte y darle paso a la noche, al llegar Naruto fue dentro de la cueva donde estaba la entrada pero el vio el inconveniente de que no podía nadar con los inconscientes así que dejaron a los ninjas de Taki recargados en la pared mientras el clon del sabio de los sapos se metió al agua y fue a buscar apoyo, mientras esperaban Jiraiya aprovecho para preguntarle a Naruto lo que pasó en su pelea.

-Naruto se que no es un buen momento pero necesito que me digas lo que pasó en la pelea que tuvieron con ese sujeto-saco un pequeño cuaderno café algo viejo y agarro un lápiz que siempre llegaba ya que hay ocasiones en las que la inspiración de una escena o una historia aparecían de repente y para no olvidarlas las escribía en es cuaderno para luego escribir la idea completa con más calma.

-bueno ese tipo dijo que se llamaba Hidan o algo parecido, usa una técnica bastante rara que jamás pensé que se podría lograr, la inmortalidad-el chico tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de recordar detalles importantes que sean de utilidad.

-¿inmortalidad?, ¿estas seguro de lo que me dices?-.

-totalmente seguro, el mismo lo dijo después de soportar un Odama Rasengan con el chakra mío y el de Fuu juntos, sabes que el chakra de un jinchuuriki es muy poderoso y combinarlos en un ataque cualquier humano normal hubiera muerto pero el no parecía estar herido, tiene las heridas físicamente y siente dolor pero no parecía estar al borde de la muerte y algo peor y es su jutsu especial que uso en mi-.

-me lo podrías explicar lo más detallado posible-Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna al recordar ser maldecido pero el sabía que la información que le daría su maestro era muy importante y que la investigaría a fondo así que se calmó y hablo.

-lo que busca es un poco de la sangre de su oponente cortando la piel con una Oz roja con 3 guadañas que manipula con una cuerda para moverla mejor, una vez tiene la sangre el la consume y cambia su apariencia a algo parecido a una esqueleto, no se cómo describirlo mejor pero el se pone sobre un símbolo extraño que dibuja con sangre suya y crea un especie de conexión con ambos cuerpos si algo le pasa a su cuerpo lo mismo le pasará al mío, hay donde aprovecha la ventaja de ser inmortal ya que una herida fatal al no lo mata pero si a su oponente...y que adoraba a un dios que jamás había escuchado llamado Jashin, es todo lo importante que recuerdo-vio que el peliblanco escriba cada palabra que dijo y una vez término se quedo pensativo, sabia que había una secta muy rara que adoraban a un dios y hacían sacrificios humanos para honrarlos, le llego un pobre rumor de que habían hecho un ritual que le dio a uno de sus miembros la inmortalidad para mantener el ideal de su dios vivió para siempre el nombre que Naruto le dio era el mismo del dios de esa secta pero para estar seguros le pido algo a Naruto.

-puedes dibujar en la tierra el diagrama que el dibujo con sangre-Naruto lo dibujo con su dedo en tierra húmeda, un triángulo dentro de un círculo, ahora todo estaba claro, el tal Hidan era el que había logrado la inmortalidad, no le gustaba que Akatsuki reclutara a gente como el, si con Itachi y Kisame pesaba que era difícil, con estos fenómenos ya no sabe quien más estaría involucrado con la organización de las nubes rojas.

-oye sabio pervertido ¿el sujeto con el que te enfrentas era el de ojos de colores raros y que tenía un cuerpo que parecía estar cocido con hilo en muchas partes?-pregunto curioso ya que quería saber también del compañero de Hidan y vio que Jiraiya asintió.

-su nombre es Kakuzu y es de Takigakure al igual que Fuu, al igual que su compañero el también es inmortal pero lo que el hace es recolectar corazones jóvenes para mantenerse con vida, tiene en total 5 y es tan viejo que el intento asesinar al primer Hokage pero fallo y después mato a todos los jefes de su aldea y deserto con los secretos que tenían guardado en pergaminos, lo más probable es que obtuviera sus habilidades de ahí-Naruto solo pudo pensar que Akatsuki estaba lleno de fenómenos muy fuertes, resulto que el tal Kakuzu tenia muchos más años de los que aparenta y que para variar también era una especie de inmortal, tendría que volverse más fuerte si vuelve a enfrentarse con ellos, sabía que no tendría la misma suerte de contar con apoyo de alguien o de sobreviviera.

-¿y qué vas a hacer con esa información?-.

-una vez estemos en Konoha le daré los datos a Tsunade para que ella los ponga en el libro bingo y en el registro de Akatsuki, con ellos son 4 los que conocemos pero hay más que aún no se han revelado pero lo harán muy pronto-después hubo otro silencio pero no duró cuando el clon con unos ninjas de Taki llegaron.

-agradecemos la ayuda de Konoha en proteger a nuestros ninjas y más a la jinchuuriki ¿cuál son su estados?-.

-Kegon y Yoro necesitan atención rápida para tratar sus heridas y ella sólo con una buen reposo estará como nueva, y por cierto ella tiene nombre y es Fuu-tanto a Naruto como a Jiraiya no les gustaba que la tratarán como un objeto o arma pero sabían que era como las personas ignorantes trataban a los contenedores.

-lo sentimos si los ofendidos ahora los llevaremos a la oficina de Shibuki-sama que quiera hablar con ustedes-crearon una especie de burbuja que cubría los cuerpos de los inconsciente y los escoltaron cuando de metieron al agua, maestro y discípulo se quitaron la ropa quedando sólo con un short para guardar la ropa en sus mochilas y pusieron un sello para que no se mojarán y procedieron a nadar hasta llegar a la superficie y ver el humilde pueblo que alguna vez llego a ser competencia con las 5 grandes naciones y se ganó el derecho de tener un bijuu en su poder y uno de los más poderoso como era el de 7 colas.

-Naruto una vez te pongas tu ropa deja a Fuu en su casa para que descanse, yo iré a hablar con el jefe de la aldea y le explicare lo sucedido-ambos se cambiaron en un baño que estaba para los que entraban a la aldea por el agua, le dieron a la chica con desconfianza pero una vez les aclaró que muy buen amigo de ella la sacaron de la burbuja y le dieron la dirección de la casa que estaba muy alejado del pueblo, camino por el bosque hasta que dio con la casa del árbol, parecía muy vieja y sin limpiar, subió con los pies ya que tenía a la pelo verde en su espalda bien agarrada para que no se le fuera a caer al suelo y romperse la cabeza, a llegar vio algo que le trajo malos recuerdos, en las paredes de la casa se podían leer unos mensajes muy crueles como "ojalá no hubieras nacido bicho", "eres una demonio que no merece piedad" o "vas a sufrir si vuelves a poner un pie en el pueblo", le recordaba a los mensajes que el recibía cuando era niño ya sea en la pared pintado o por cartas anónimas , la casa por dentro era un verdadero desorden, al parecer eran igual de desordenada de lo que el era, busco su cama pero lo único que encontró fue una simple hamaca de colores, tendría que hablar seriamente con Shibuki por el pobre lugar que era tenía para vivir, se sentía afortunado de que viejo Sarutobi fuera simple tan amable con el de darle siempre dinero para comer y un departamento decente con todo lo básico para el, la dejo en la hamaca con cuidado para que descansara, no tardaría mucho en despertar así que tuvo la gentileza de limpiar el lugar aunque sea recoger la basura y lavar los trastes, mientras ordenaba vio un pequeño cofre de color morado opaco con una cerradura, sabía que era algo muy personal de Fuu por lo que no lo toco por respeto, cuando terminaba escucho que su amiga se estaba despertando, se acercó para pero por alguna razón que nadie sabe se acercó de más y la veía cerca de su cara.

-Fuu-chan...es tiempo de despertar-abrió sus párpados revelando sus ojos naranja que aparecer estaba despertando sus sentidos y cuando vio al chico tan cerca más por reacción instintiva que por uso de razón le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara mientras gritaba "¡largo pervertido!", el pobre Naruto fue lanzado hasta que la puerta lo detuvo pero esta se destruyo.

-¿!POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME GOLPEAS?!-el pobre pensaba que le había roto la nariz pero sólo logró sacarle sangre por la fuerza que tenía, si apiadaba de los pobres ninjas de la hierba que ella molió a golpes en la cena en por los exámenes, si con un golpe en cara casi le saca un diente, no imaginaba el mismo golpe en otras partes del cuerpo.

-perdón Naruto-kun, estabas muy cerca y me asuste pero no te recocí -dijo apenada, vio que su casa ya no estaba con basura o sus platos lavados como lo había dejado antes de irse.

-¿acaso tu limpiaste mi casa?-.

-si, estaba muy sucia y como no despertabas decidí limpiar para matar el tiempo-dijo mientras se ponía algo papel para detener el sangrado en su nariz y miraba la puerta destruida.

-gracias, has hecho tantas cosas por mi y yo no te lo he pagado de buena manera, lo único que hecho es hacerte una broma mientras dormías, casi mueres al venir a rescatarme de eso locos y ahora que limpias mi casa yo te doy un golpe en la cara, lamento ser una mala amiga-se sentía mal consigo misma, como podía tener un buen amigo como Naruto si ella no lo traba bien, miraba el suelo por la tristeza y vergüenza cuando el chico del clan Uzumaki le levanto el mentó para que lo viera a los ojos.

-no tienes nada de que disculparte, lo de la broma es parte de tu personalidad divertida que tienes, yo también soy bromista así que no guardo rencor por una buena broma pero si una revancha amigable, también se que tu vendrías a tu ayudarme si tratan de capturarme o matarme, para eso están los buenos amigos ¿verdad?, y por último a pesar de que te pásate con el puñetazo fue mi culpa por acercarme demasiado y grabare esto en tu mente, la mejor de pagarme es que sigamos siendo mejores amigo, así que muestra la sonrisa de la Fuu alegre que conozco-Fuu lo miro sorprendida por un momento, el pudo ver que sus ojos se cristalizaba pero se controló y le mostró una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que mostraba no importa que pasara lo abrazo con cariño.

-muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que hace haberte conocido-se separaron y la Naruto le regalo un pequeña sonrisa que según Fuu sin los papelitos en su nariz lo hacían más atractivo, cuando entendió lo que pensaba negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar el pensamiento.

-¿pasa algo?, será que tienes fiebre, tienes las mejillas un poco rojas-el denso Naruto pregunto sin entender el pequeño sonrojo.

-n..n...no es nada Naruto-kun, vamos con Shibuki para hablar con el-sin preguntarle lo tomo de los hombros y saco sus alas para salir volando de casa, al principio el chico sintió pánico pero una vez se acostumbró disfruto el hermoso paisaje que tenía la aldea con el árbol sagrado como referente principal y las luces prendidas por que ya había oscurecido.

-maravilloso... -murmuro pero Fuu lo escucho.

-lo se, a veces vuelo por la aldea disfrutar el paisaje y despejar la mente-diviso la el signo de la oficina de Shibuki y bajo a tierra para caminar ya que fue regañada por entrar volando y no quería que volviese a pasar.

-voy a pasar-dentro del cuarto podían ver a su maestro y autor de libros porno platicando con Shibuki, había cambiado un poco, su cabello más largó y un aspecto más maduro, esperaba que ya no se asustara por todo para manejar de buena manera a la gente que confiaba en el.

-¿Naruto?, pero mira como has cambiado, ya no eres un enano con carácter pesado de hace años, espero que hayas madurado un poco-le alegraba volver ver a la persona que le enseño a defender a la gente como líder que era sin importar que eso lo llevara a la muerte.

-oye jefe no te olvides de mi-Fuu estaba detrás de Naruto por lo que Shibuki no la había visto entrar hasta ahora.

-me alegra ver que estés a salvo, sólo espero que no hayas causado ningún problema-.

-claro que no y lo mejor es viví la mejor aventura que haya tenido con buenos amigos que he hecho de muchas aldeas-se acercó a donde estaba su jefe y la persona que le enseño el significado de la amistad cuando era una niña, lo incómodo un poco y murmuro que se alejara.

-parece que se conocen, Naruto, te importaría explicarme como eres conocido del líder de Taki-sabía que Naruto era una persona muy sociable y que había ido a misiones en pueblos pequeños pero esto no se lo esperaba.

-es una larga historia Jiraiya-sama pero el fue el que me enseño a hacer un líder para esta aldea y enfrento a mi antiguo maestro que quería tomar poder del arma secreta de Taki pero su equipo lo detuvo de una forma asombrosa, por eso le estoy agradecido-sonrió mientras Naruto reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabello.

-ese es mi discípulo, pero cambiando de tema hable con Shibuki de Akatsuki y tomo una decisión que tal vez no te va a gradar mucho Fuu-ella vio a su jefe con mirada curiosa pero no esperaba lo que iba decir.

-Fuu, debido a que van tras de ti una organización peligrosa, tienes totalmente prohibido que salgas de tu casa sola y siempre serás vigilada por nuestros mejores ninjas para mejor protección-Jiraiya simplemente se quedo callado esperando la reacción de los jóvenes, Naruto no le agrado nada la decisión que había tomado, sabía que había buenas intenciones ya la quería proteger pero tenía que haber una manera menos radical, miro a su amiga que no mostraba ninguna señal en su cara pero de la nada empezó reír dejando más que confundidos a los 3 presentes que no le veían la gracia.

-que buena broma jefe, por un segundo casi caigo JAJAJA-al ver que mantenía su mirada decidida sus risas pararon-no puedes estar hablando en serio, no es justo-.

-tiene que haber una manera menos drástica, Fuu no es el tipo de persona que pueda estar encerrada en un lugar y con personas mirándole cada segundo-Naruto trato de ayudar a cambiar de opinión pero no funciono.

-Naruto aunque este en deuda contigo esto es una asunto de Takigakure por lo que no puedes meterte en esto aunque seas el novio de Fuu-Fuu se sonrojó y grito que no era su novio y Naruto solo pudo desviar la mirada pensando en porque habría dicho esa tonterías, sannin no pudo evitar reírse de la escena pero de inmediato mostró su punto de vista.

-con todo el respeto que se merece, usted cree que si 2 de sus mejores ninjas que cuidaban de ella no pudieron durar ni un minuto contra un miembro de Akatsuki, no creo que aunque este dentro de su aldea el resultado sería el mismo, tomas el riesgo de poner vidas inocentes en peligro de muerte-sabía los grandes riesgos que era mantener un jinchuuriki encerrado dentro del pueblo, fue una de las razones que se llevó a Naruto a entrenar lejos de Konoha para mantenerse en movimiento y que sea difícil que alguien fuera con el.

-entonces ya que están tan interesado en Fuu, me gustaría escuchar tu sugerencia-medito unos segundos antes de dar su propuesta.

-quiero pedir el permiso de usted y su consejo para llevarme a Fuu conmigo para entrenar junto con Naruto, con nosotros 3 tendremos una mejor respuesta además que estos 2 se han vuelto inseparables por lo bien que se llevan-todos quedaron sorprendidos, Naruto le agrado seguir su entrenamiento con su mejor amiga y como tenían el mismo nivel podían practicar mejor, Fuu se emocionó mucho, no sólo estaría entrenando por alguien como Jiraiya que cuando supo que era uno de los legendarios sannin casi se desmayaba de la impresión o del cansancio, lo mejor era que exploraría más el mundo y lo haría con Naruto, Shibuki lo medito y dio su respuesta.

-es una buena idea, pero el problema será convencer al consejo, tendrá que convencerlos con un buen plan si quieren que ella deje por tiempo indefinido la aldea-sabía que ellos habían aceptado dejarla ir a los exámenes chunin por que ella se escaparía solo y conllevaría un gran problema y si la dejaban ir por lo menos podían mandar a buenos ninjas que siempre tuvieran un ojo en ella.

-si tenemos tu apoyo como líder, las posibilidades aumentan ¿así que estas de nuestro lado?-pregunto Naruto pero Shibuki lo ignoro y se enfocó en la morena.

-¿esto es lo que en verdad quieres Fuu?-ella no respondió en lugar de eso se puso de rodillas y bajo la cabeza juntando sus 2 manos en su pecho.

-si, el lo que más deseó, tener la oportunidad de volverme más fuerte para proteger lo me importa y no permitir que nadie cercano vuelva a sufrir delante de mi sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, ya no se trata de salir de la aldea para explorar, quiero entrenar duro y se que con la ayuda del viejo Jiraiya y de Naruto-kun obtendré una gran fuerza, te lo ruego Shibuki, por favor ayúdame solo esta vez y te juro que no te arrepentirás-todos la miraban sin palabras, parece que la experiencia de batalla con Hidan la marco muy profundamente, Shibuki solo suspiro y le sonrió.

-no hace falta que me supliques, te ayudare en lo que puedo pero sólo dame tu palabra que una vez termine todo esto regresarás y me contarás tu viaje, tratare de que las cosas sean mejor para ti cuando vuelvas-le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse la cual ella aceptó feliz dando por hecho el trato, los provenientes de la tierra del fuego solo podían estar alegres de que todo hubiera terminado bien por el momento.

-bien, convocare una reunión de consejo mañana temprano y usted Jiraiya-sama les explicara a detalle su plan, lo apoyare en lo que pueda pero no será fácil convencer a los viejos-Jiraiya asiente y se retira a para dormir en el cuatro que les habían dado para pasar la noche.

-y ustedes 2, mientras pasan la reunió necesito que hagan una misión importante-esto hizo que ambos lo miraran con emoción por saber que harían algo importante.

-¿lo dice enserio jefe?-.

-claro, es algo para ayudar a la comunidad y perfecta para ustedes 2-sonrió con algo de malicia sin que los emocionados chicos se dieran cuenta.

-genial cuenta con nosotros-sonrió Naruto esperando ansioso la misión que harían, tal vez sea buscar un pergamino importante o lucha con alguien muy fuerte.

-tiene que ser una broma-se podía ver a las afueras de la gran cascada a los 2 recogiendo la basura, tal como lo había hecho cuando vino con Sakura y Sasuke hace años.

-moo, esta vez si se pasó, y mira que levantarnos tan temprano para esto, que malvado es-ella dio su puchero infantil que siempre hacia cuando algo no le gustaba.

-¡CUÁNDO LO VEA LE DIRÉ QUE A UN HÉROE COMO YO NO LO PONES A RECOGER LA MALDITA BASURA!-y Naruto hizo su rabieta que siempre hacia cuando algo no le gustaba.

-bueno, entre más rápido acabemos más rápido podemos ir a la reunió, sólo espero que todo salga bien-estaba preocupada de que no la dejaran ir con ellos y la dejarán todo el día encerrada en su casa o en un lugar peor.

-ten fe Fuu-chan, ya verás que todo va a salir bien, cuando al sabio pervertido quiere conseguir algo es muy difícil que no lo logre, y recuerda que tiene la ayuda de Shibuki que es el líder de la aldea que no es poca cosas-la ánimo su amigo de ojos azules y funciono ya que la mirada preocupada que tenía desapareció.

-tienes razón Naruto-kun, iré por más bolsas para acabar más rápido, se fue dejando sólo Naruto que siguió con el aburrido trabajo asignado cuando escucho un par de voces gritando.

-¿¡Naruto-niichan?!-volteo y vio a 2 niños de unos 10 se acercaba corriendo así el, era un niño que tenía el mismo tipo de cabello pero de color negro, llevaba una camisa de color verde y pantalones café, y una niña de cabello castaño que estaba suelto, blusa rosa y pantalón blancos.

-¿me conocen?-pregunto ya que no los ubicaba en su memoria

-claro que te conocemos, somos los niños que los recibieron cuando llegaron tu y tu equipo aquí con Shibuki-sama-niños que los recibieron...mmh, espera, claro eran los mocosos que creían a muerte que el antiguó Shibuki era un héroe y buen líder cuando en realidad era un cobarde y llorón que odiaba a su padre por morir para dejarlo como líder sin experiencia.

-ya me acorde de ustedes, vayan que han cambiado pero me volverían a decir sus nombres que los olvidé-dijo apenado por olvidar sus nombres.

-que buena memoria tienes, pero que se le va a hacer, mi nombre es Himatsu y ella es mi hermana pequeña Shizuki, dábamos una vuelta por el bosque cuando

te vimos recoger basura otra vez ¿necesitan ayuda?-.

-por puesto, tenemos algo de prisa así que entre más rápido acabemos más rápido podemos ir con mi maestro, sólo esperen a que mi amiga traiga las bolsas que faltan-.

-¿tu amiga la peli rosada vino contigo también?-el negó con la cabeza sabiendo que se referían a Sakura, pero cuando vieron de quien de trataban se asustaron al ver a la chica de pelo verde, ojos naranja y piel morena que sus padres le prohibieron acercarse.

-aquí están las bolsas-las dejo en el suelo y empezó a meter la basura que tenía acumulada en el contenedor que tenía en la espalda.

-gracias Fuu-chan-empezó a ser lo mismo cuando sintió que le jalaban el pantalón y vio a los 2 fans de Shibuki que parecían confundidos y con miedo.

-¿ella es tu amiga?-pregunto Himatsu al rubio.

-claro, de hecho diría que es mi mejor amiga, ¿porque?-.

-papa y mama nos dijeron que no nos acercáramos a esa chica porque era una demonio-la pequeña Shizuki, recordó que los niños no se acercaba a el cuando era pequeño porque sus padres le decían cosas malas esa chica y que no se acercaran a ella porque era un monstruo.

-¿enserió esa chica te parece una demonio?, para mi es una chica alegre y feliz-miro a Fuu que era ajena a la conversación al estar lejos recogiendo la basura y tarareando una canción con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-pero nuestros padres nos dijeron que tiene algo dentro de ella que hizo mucho daño a las personas del pueblo y por lo que ella es una reencarnación de ese demonio-Naruto solo suspiro y trato de arreglar el pensamiento de los niños.

-¿qué piensan de mi?, sean lo más sinceros que puedan-los hermanos se extrañaron de la pregunta pero aún la contestaron con entusiasmo.

-que eres una persona muy fuerte y decidida, a pesar de que tengas momentos de estupidez o de un carácter peculiar, ayudas a las personas que lo necesitan sin importar que y es por eso que te admiramos muchos-la niña lo decía con admiración y su hermano solo se dedicaba a asentir repetidamente.

-bien, ahora que pensarían de mi si yo les dijera que al igual que ella yo también tengo un demonio dentro-ambos lo miraron con una mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa, el chico que ayudo a la aldea contra el grupo malvado que querían el agua de héroe y con buen corazón tenía un demonio adentro.

-No es cierto, no tienes que decir esas cosas para que cambiemos nuestra opinión de ella-Naruto cerro los ojos por unos segundos concentrándome y los volvió a abrir ahora con la pupila roja que aparecía cuando usaba el chakra de Kyubi.

-ven que no estoy mintiendo, yo tengo un demonio de 9 colas y ella el de 7 colas, esa es la razón por la que nos llevamos muy bien, así que escuchen lo que les voy a decir, no importa lo que le digan sus padre de una persona que no conoces, trata de entender algo de el y si no te gusta simplemente no convives con el pero siempre tienes que ser educado cuando el se acerque a tu por algo, tal vez termine llevándose bien, quien sabe pero eso es lo divertido de la vida-les sonrió esperando que entendieran la lección y sintió Fuu se acercaba otra vez.

-ya termine mi parte...¿qué haces platicando con unos niños?-los reconocía como los mayores admiradores del jefe, se habían topado en alguna ocasiones cuando iba a pasear con Shibuki alrededor del árbol sagrado pero cada vez que la veía bajaban la mirada y decían una excusa para poder irse rápido pero esta vez no corrieron o bajaron la mirada, ambos se le quedaron viendo y luego veían a Naruto que esperaba que iban a hacer después de lo que les dijo.

-señorita, nos queremos disculpar si alguna vez la hicimos sentir mal cuando huíamos de usted, la juzgamos antes de conocerla así que déjanos presentaron para empezar de nuevo, mi nombre es Shizuki y este es mi hermano mayor Himatsu-Fuu miro al chico con la duda de que les habría dicho para que no se asustarán, suspiro sabiendo que este chico no solo podía hacer amigos por donde vaya sino también el poder de convencer a las personas que tienen un mal pensamiento, vio a los pequeños y les dio la mejor sonrisa de presentación que pudo.

-no hay nada que perdonarlos, eso les dijeron sus padres que a pesar de tener una mala idea su propósito era protegerlos, me llamo Fuu y espero que seamos amigos a patir de ahora-Naruto solo sonrió satisfecho y regreso a recoger la basura.

-¿por qué no usas tus clones para terminar más rápidos?-pregunto inocentemente el niño que le conectó el cerebro al despistado Naruto que ni por la cabeza de se le ocurrió usar sus clones.

-¡NO LO HABÍA PENSADO!-la reacción del pobre Uzumaki saco las risas de Fuu y los niños, no importa lo maduro que este muchacho sea en algunas ocasiones, siempre seguirá siendo el mismo idiota que al parecer volvió a pisar la popo de un perro aumentando las risas y las maldiciones gritadas al cielo.

Después de terminar de limpiar toda la entrada y la sandalia de Naruto que término embarrada de desechos de un animal, ambos se despidieron de los hermanos y fueron a toda velocidad a la oficina central donde Jiraiya los esperaba con un rostro serio que no le traía buenas esperanzas a los 2 jinchuurikis.

-sabio pervertido ¿cuál fue la resolución de los viejos del consejo?-Jiraiya no contesto y sólo mantuvo su mirada sería, Fuu ya empezaba a sentirse muy triste al saber que no podría ir con ellos y peor, que tendría que estar encerrada a la espera de eso fenómenos, Naruto estaba enojado pero antes de que el se fuera a meter dentro para reclamarles a esos vejetes el sannin sonrió.

-al parecer tendré que cuidar el trasero de otro jinchuuriki-ambos lo miraron esperando a que continuara-felicidades Fuu, a partir de ahora eres mi aprendiz junto con el cabeza hueca de Naruto, te ayudare a obtener la fuerza que tienes con un arduo entrenamiento, como tu maestro tienes mi palabra y promesa que te protegeré de cualquier peligro que tengas, al igual que todos mis antiguos aprendices te enseñare nuevas técnicas conforme a tu afinidad y el manejo controlado del chakra de Nanabi, así que ve por tus cosas que nos vamos hoy-Fuu tacleo al maestro dejándolo en el suelo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y decía gracias con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, Naruto solo suspiro aliviado, maldito viejo, porque tuvo que preocuparlo y ponerle drama a la decisión en lugar que decirlo directamente.

-bien, ahora ve a tu casa por tus cosas importantes, Naruto ve con ella y dale una mano en lo que necesite, los espero en la entrada de la aldea en 3 horas mientras voy por provisiones para el viaje-.

-a la orden-dijo mientras saludaba al estilo militar pero con una gran sonrisa y fue corriendo seguido por Fuu que se detuvo y volteo a ver a Jiraiya.

-muchas gracias Jiraiya o debería decir sensei-sonrió y siguió a Naruto para recoger sus cosas mientras Jiraiya solo sonreía orgulloso de tener otra discípula igual a Naruto.

"Sensei, me gusta cuando me llaman así, ojalá Naruto también me llamara así en lugar de sabio pervertido".

Dejando al peli blanco que espía en los baños de mujeres, Naruto y Fuu terminaban de ordenar la casa de la chica y de guardar en su mochila roja todo lo que necesitaba sus cosas.

-creo que es todo-vio la casa más limpia de lo que estaba cuando llego ayer, ya todo estaba listo para irse.

-Naruto-kun, te importaría dejarme un momento a solas, quiere recordar las cosas buenas y malas que viví en esta casa-sabía que sería difícil irse por tiempo indefinido de tu tierra natal pero estaba segura que regresaría.

-no hay problema Fuu-chan, tómate el tiempo que necesites, estaré esperando abajo para irnos ¿ok?-ella no respondió por lo que supo que ya había iniciado su viaje en su mente por lo que bajo de la casa del árbol y se fue a caminar, estuvo un rato cuando llego a una especia de lago con agua cristalina, era un hermoso paisaje pero lo que llamo la atención al rubio con marcas de nacimiento parecidas a los bigotes de un gato fueron las 2 cruces de madera enfrente del lago, se acercó y vio que tenía grabado en nombre de "padre" y "madre", la contemplo por un rato hasta que una voz lo saco de su mente.

-parece que sin querer encontraste las tumbas de mis padres-sabía que la voz era de Fuu por lo que no se volteó.

-lo lamento, si esto es algo muy personal me puedo ir-sintió una mano en su hombro y vio que ella le daba una pequeña sonrisa y lo miraba con confianza.

-no te preocupes, de todos modos tarde o temprano te tenía que presentar a mis padres... papa, mama, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha, compañero del mismo maestro y mi mejor amigo-Naruto se inclinó como si de verdad se estuviera presentando con los padres vivos de la chica murmurando "es un placer".

-me voy a un viaje de entrenamiento por un indefinido por lo que no podré visitarlos como me gustaría, pero se que siempre estarán a mi lado, bueno se esta haciendo tarde y no queremos hacer esperar al viejo-primero se dirigió a las tumbas y luego a Naruto que sólo pudo asentir con una sonrisa que demostraba apoyo y se ambos se dirigieron al bosque pero unas palabra hicieron que Naruto se detuviera en seco con los ojos dilatados.

"Cuida de nuestra pequeña", volteo y como si de una fantasía se trataba podía ver detrás de las tumbas a 2 personas, una mujer de unos 25 años, cabello verde, ojos naranja, piel blanca con un vestido blanco y a su lado un hombre moreno de cabello blanco y con un traje de un ninja de Takigakure, ambos le sonreían a Naruto que estaba congelado sin creer en lo que veía, Fuu se dio cuenta que su amigo se había detenido y pregunto si algo pasaba, Naruto volteo a verla por unos segundos y regreso la mirada a las tumbas pero las siluetas ya no están ahí.

-nada, mejor corramos a por que ya es tarde, ¿una carrera haber quien llega primero?-sonrió mientras empezaba a corre y ella hacia lo mismo.

-y el que pierda le hace la cena al otro por 5 días-una pequeña apuesta para hacerlo más divertido, Naruto acepto y ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible tratando de ganar pero la mente de Naruto le dio una respuesta a los difuntos padres de Fuu.

"Juro por mi camino ninja que protegeré a Fuu con mi vida, aún si eso me cuesta mi sueño".

 **A/N: la razón por la que la actualizo entre semana y no el domingo como estaba planeado se debe que para mi mala suerte perdí el bus que me llevaba a casa de la escuela y estuve una hora en bajo la lluvia con un pequeño techo que me cubría y para matar el tiempo decidí escribir este capitulo en mi celular y para mi sorpresa cuando revise ya tenia unas 4200 palabras así que decidí terminarlo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo 4, ¿les gusto la idea de que Fu se uniera con Naruto y Jiraiya en su grupo? o la ultima escena con los padres de Fuu, háganmelo saber con un review o den su opinión de la historia, si les gusta como va o no, todos los cometarios son bienvenidos y sean leídos por mi, agradezco sus favoritos y seguidores mucho, y por ultimo gracias por que en un solo capitulo se llego a la meta de 20 review, admito que solo esperaba unos 4 pero no 11, ahora a ver a cuantos comentarios llega esta historia que nació en un avión mintras estaba aburrido, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches. CHAO.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fuu conoce a Naruto Uzumaki._

 **CAPITULO 5:**

-cuando me refería que hicieras la comida no era ir a la tienda del pueblo y comprar ramen instantáneo para la cena-.

-ya te acostumbrarás, Naruto come Ramen todos los días incluso cuando esta haciendo un calor insoportable, no le impedirá comer su sopa de fideos diaria-.

-dejen de quejarse que gaste mi dinero en su cena, el ramen es el mejor alimento que kami pudo haber creado-el grupo liderado por Jiraiya se encontraba alrededor de una fogata comiendo su comida, ya había pasado un día de que se fueran de Takigakure para entrenar y poder darle cara a las personas que los cazaban, Fuu había ganado la carrera a Naruto con trampa usando sus alas para mayor velocidad al correr, Naruto no reclamo por que aún pensaba en lo que sucedió con los espíritus y no quería arruinar la felicidad de la chica por iniciar una nueva aventura.

-Jiraiya-sensei ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora?-pregunto Fuu mientras le daba un bocado a su sopa.

-por ahora me gustaría ver tus habilidades para saber que tipo de entrenamiento necesitas, unos días después iremos a Konoha para hablar con Tsunade de la situación de ustedes 2-.

-¿Tsunade?-.

-la abuela Tsunade es la quinta Hokage, es una anciana pero usa una técnica para parecer joven, es una adicta a las apuestas y siempre se mete en problemas de dinero-no le sorprendería verla sin ningún cambio y quejándose del papeleo que tenía que hacer.

-si ella te escuchara no dudaría en romperte la cara, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo, no por nada le dicen la legendaria perdedora-los 2 se empezaron a reír por lo dicho, Fuu solo se dedicaba a verlos mientras terminaba de cenar y se levantaba.

-iré a caminar por el bosque un rato antes de dormir, prometo no tardar mucho-.

-bien pero no te alejes mucho del campamento-ella asintió y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque ante la mirada de Naruto.

-¿qué se siente?-Naruto miro confundido a su maestro que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-no entiendo tu pregunta sabio pervertido-.

-me refiero a que se siente ser amigo de otro jinchuuriki, se que tu amistad con Gaara y Fuu son muy especiales para ti, ustedes 3 vivieron un infierno en su infancia, pero ahora tiene a alguien que puede decir "entiendo la soledad que viviste" con toda la sinceridad de esas palabras -el chico solo podía meditar las palabras dichas por su mentor antes de responder mirando al frente.

-es una sensación reconfortante, conocer a otra persona que comprende los sentimientos que tuvimos cuando éramos niños, pero cada uno tuvo una situación diferente, Gaara fue odiado en su aldea más que a mi y se convirtió en un monstruo que buscaba su existencia matando a gente, no lo puedo culpar porque yo mismo estuve apunto de hacerlo cuando robe el pergamino con Mizuki, me paso por la mente usar esa técnicas contra la gente que me trato mal, si no hubiera sido por Iruka-sensei no se lo que hubiera hecho, a diferencia de nosotros Fuu jamás quiso hacerle daño a alguien, siempre trataba de luchar contra esa soledad con una sonrisa y encontró un apoyo en Shibuki, la hubieras visto con esa meta de tener un centenar de amigos, algo para combatir la soledad que siente tener una bestia con colas en nuestro interior, no importa que lo que pase con nosotros , siempre nos apoyaremos y ganaremos el respeto de la gente así como lo hizo Gaara-Jiraiya solo podía sentirse orgulloso, Naruto tenía un gran futuro por delante y no dudaba que algún día llegara a se Hokage, sólo esperaba estar presente ese día o por lo menos dar su vida para que el lograra el sueño que su padre logro.

-entiendo, tendrás que entrenar duro si quieres que nosotros estemos el día de tu presentación como Hokage-.

-para eso estoy aquí contigo, seré más fuerte para lograr mi sueño, destruiremos Akatsuki para que nos deje en paz, traeré a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco-sabía que tenía que cumplir su promesa con Sakura pero ahora había cosas más importantes en mente.

-sabes que Sasuke no volverá hasta que consiga su venganza con Itachi, lo que me preocupa de el es cual camino tomara cuando logre ese propósito, puede regresar a la aldea como el héroe que elimino al asesino del gran clan Uchiha o ser otro títere de Orochimaru y convertirse en un criminal buscado por todos-.

-Sasuke siente un odio que no puedo comprender, nunca tuve familia o algo parecido y que luego se me fuera arrebatado bruscamente, pero lo que el busca es algo vacío, matar a su hermano no traerá a su familia devuelta a la vida o limpiara el nombre Uchiha, sólo estará más sólo que antes y su vida acabara cuando esa serpiente tome su vida para vivir más tiempo y obtener el sharigan, lo detendré antes de que cometa una tontería-Naruto estaba decidido a traer a su mejor amigo devuelta donde pertenece, sabía que no muchos lo apoyaría dando a Sasuke como un caso perdido pero el lo haría a como diera lugar.

-Sasuke tiene razón en que no puedes entender su dolor, es algo que sólo sientes cuando alguien muy querido muere injustamente a manos de otra persona, sólo espero que no llegues a sentir ese dolor tan pronto-se la pasaron el tiempo platicando de cosas relacionadas al entrenamiento y de como podía mejorar el poder de su Rasengan, ya habían pasado horas desde que Fuu fue a caminar y no regresaba, Naruto fue a buscarla ya que el viejo se había quedado dormido mientras leía un libro de los que acostumbraba a leer, se empezó a preocupar a no dar con ella pero finalmente la vio parada cerca de un barranco viendo a la nada, era su oportunidad de devolverle el favor por la broma del agua congelada, tal vez sea la broma más vieja y simple del libro pero no quiere decir que no fuera una de las divertidas, se tomo algo de un árbol y se acercó muy silenciosamente para que ella no lo escuchara, una vez detrás de ella se acercó a su oído y dio el grito más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Fuu!-esta dio un grito que se escucho 5 Km a la redondo y que despertó a Jiraiya que después de unos segundos se volvió a dormir, ella chica volteo y vio a Naruto aguantando la risa por su muy tierno grito.

-¡Naruto-kun!, casi me das un infarto del susto, no podías sacarme de mis pensamientos de una manera menos repentina-dijo molesta por lo que le había hecho.

-lo siento pero enserio tenía que decirte algo importante Fuu-chan-.

-¿y se puede saber que es tan importante?-.

-no te vayas a asustar pero hay un buen amigo que esta en tu hombro derecho-ella volteo y vio con horror una cosa peluda con ocho patas en su hombro, esta pequeña criaturita se movió haciendo que Fuu volviera gritar más fuerte, Jiraiya se volvió a despertar quejándose de los animales del bosque que no lo dejaban dormir y tener un buen sueño con una mujer hermosa a su lado, regresado Naruto no podía parar de reírse como idiota al ver como su amiga se movía como loca tratando de sacarse la araña de su cuerpo, una araña con aspecto asqueroso y una chica siempre sería una mala combinación, en un acto de valor tomo la araña y la aventó al barranco cayendo hasta un río.

-pero que has hecho, era el padre de 30 pequeñas arañitas que ahora estarán huérfanas, hoy es un día triste para todos en el bosque...el señor araña se nos acaba de adelantar, tendremos que hacerle un funeral digno de la gran vida y ejemplo que fue, tu les vas a dar la noticia a la familia-Naruto hacia un drama sobre la muerte de la araña, no pudo evitar hacerlo al ver la cara de Fuu.

-¡me importa una mierda que sea padre!, las arañas son los únicos insectos que me dan miedo, no fue nada divertido lo que hiciste-le reclamo con enojo, esto no era nada gracioso y era peor ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Naruto.

-ojo por ojo, broma por broma, te dije que me vengaría de lo que me hiciste en el hotel y verte en ese estado pensativo era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar-.

-creí que dijiste que no eras una persona que le gustará la revancha-hizo un puchero que a Naruto se le hizo infantil y...lindo, espera ¿acaso pensó que era ella linda?, debía ser el cansancio del viaje que le hiciera una mala broma.

-bueno ya dejemos eso de lado, ¿porqué estabas tan pensativa?-ella solo suspiro y se sentó en el césped, palmeo a su lado como una invitación para que se sentará lo cual hizo.

-estaba pensando en los otros-Naruto le dio una mirada de no entender por lo que le aclaró-me refiero a los otros jinchuurikis, me pregunto si sabrán que están cazándolos, no puedo evitar pensar en ellos-Fuu se alegró mucho cuando supo que había más como ella en el mundo, ahora que conocía a 2 de ellos teniendo historias más difíciles de las que ella tuvo, se preguntaba si había otro que tuviera una peor.

-no lo creo, Akastuki es una organización que ahora esta trabajando en perfil bajo, en la tierra del fuego se están alerta por sí los ven, pero no se en las otras aldea, no te preocupes por ellos Fuu-chan, tienes que ser una persona especial para tener a un demonio dentro de ti y de seguro son personas muy fuertes-el rubio daba su punto de vista sobre los otros, trato de sonar lo positivo posible suponiendo cosas cuando ni siquiera sabía en que aldeas estaban los demás.

-tienes razón, no les será fácil vencernos con el poder especial que tenemos-.

-es por eso que tienes que darlo todo mañana con el viejo cochino de nuestro maestro, no importa que sea la primera vez que entres con el, con lo que le muestres decidirá que tipo de entrenamiento necesitas y de una vez te advierto que es muy duro-cuando se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya al principio no esperaba un entrenamiento tan arduo, lo obligaba a usar la cabeza en pleno combate y no lanzar puñetazos a lo loco o gastar chakra de manera inútil, se sorprendió de lo buen maestro que podía ser sin que pensara en mujeres o en su libro.-daré lo mejor que tenga, vera mi voluntad de hacerme más fuerte para sobrevivir y para que nadie tenga que sacrificares por mi-Naruto solo pudo asentir antela determinación de la morena.

-Naruto-kun ¿por qué llamas a Jiraiya-sensei sabio pervertido o viejo cochino?-esa era la pregunta que Fuu se hacía desde que iniciaron el viaje.

-pronto lo sabrás, y cuando lo hagas te cuidarás de que el no te espié mientras te bañas-eso le dio la idea que su nuevo mentor era un pervertido, la cosa estaba que tan jodido tenía la mente el viejo.

-Fuu-chan mira-ella vio a la dirección que Naruto apuntaba y vio algo hermoso, era muchas luciérnagas que hacían ver el lugar más hermoso, estas se acercaron a donde estaban los jóvenes shinobi y los rodearon, Naruto solo podía estar maravillado por el espectáculo que estaba viviendo, esto más la luz de la luna llena hacia ver el bosque como un paraíso, vio a Fuu que tenía en su dedo a una de las luciérnagas mientras le sonreía, a sus ojos la chica se veía hermosa con las luces rodeándola, era una chica que le gustaba la naturaleza y la vida que había en ella (excepto las arañas claro esta), ese cabello verde que llama la atención de cualquiera y eso ojos naranjas tan exóticos que no podías dejar de verlos, no se supone que le gustaba Sakura, sabía que no tenía posibilidad ya que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Sasuke aún cuando el la rechazo antes de irse de la aldea, ¿estaba mal mirar a otra chica, más si esta era tu mejor amiga?.

-Naruto...-escucho el susurro salir de los labios de Fuu, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio que ella ahora lo miraba a los ojos, se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo, ¿porqué cada vez que veía a Naruto lo veía más atractivo?, era algo que jamás había sentido antes, llevo una mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho para sentir algo nuevo.

"me late muy rápido, siento como si mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho...pero es muy cálido, ¿que esté sentimiento?" miro a Naruto que estaba perdido en su mundo, podría aprovechar para asustarlo como el lo había hecho hace poco tiempo pero simplemente no quería hacerlo, se acercó y tomo su mano lo cual hizo que reaccionara, miro sus manos tomadas por unos segundos.

-¿algunas vez sentiste algo como esto?-ella solo negó con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de sus manos que ahora es entrelazaban.

-yo tampoco...-si vieras la escena desde fuera es como si vieras una película de romance en el final, donde ambos de dan un beso y forman una relación feliz, pero como en todo caso de la vida siempre hay alguien que hecha a perder la situación...y este caso no sería la excepción a la regla.

-pero que tierno-ambos voltearon a ver al maestro que tenía un cuaderno en su mano y escribía sin dejar de verlos, estos al verse mejor de separaron y voltearon sus miradas avergonzados, las luciérnagas como si supiera lo que había pasado de fueron a otro lugar.

-¿cuanto tiempo lleva ahí sentado?-pregunto Naruto con toda la pena soñando en su voz.

-como una media hora, fue a hacer del baño y vi que no estaba en su bolsas de dormir, los busque y me encontré con esta linda escena de amor, corrí por mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir ideas para un capítulo de mi libro viéndolos a ustedes, les agradezco ya que no sabía como escribirlo pero ustedes hicieron el trabajo por mi-sin más empezó a reír a todo pulmón avergonzando más a sus estudiantes, esto sería más divertido de lo que esperaba.

-bueno fue divertido, pero es hora de dormir que mañana es tu prueba Fuu y quiero que este al 100%-se levantó y fue de regreso al campamento dejando a los jinchuurikis solo en un incómodo silencio, era como estar en un cementerio a las 3 de la madrugada solo.

-vamos que mañana será un largo día-Naruto solo asintió y fueron a dormir cada uno con pensamientos de lo que había pasado y si era correcto tener esos sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, Jiraiya estaba enfrente de Fuu listos para empezar con la prueba que demostraría sus habilitadas a su sensei y este sabría la base en como iniciaría su entrenamiento, Naruto esta alejado viendo desde la rama de una arbol con la espada recargada como un espectador, no había visto las habilidades de Fuu en pelea por lo que le daba curiosidad, además podía quitarse de la mente lo que pasó anoche.

-bien Fuu, es hora de tu pequeña presentación de tus capacidades, empezaremos con Taijutsu, ven-.

-aquí voy sensei-la chica fue a la carga para dar una serie de ataques a Jiraiya que se limitaba a esquivar y bloquear los ataques, pudo observar que usaba más las patadas que los puños, el objetivo la mayoría del tiempo era el abdomen y cuando el protegía esa zona busca las piernas para desestabilizar su equilibrio, buena forma de pelear pero con el paso del tiempo sus piernas de cansarán más rápido y su velocidad disminuirá dejándola vulnerable, tomo una de las piernas de Fuu para lanzarla lejos de el, la peli verde logro caer de buena manera con la ayuda de su mano, iba de nuevo a atacar cuñado Jiraiya con la mano le trasmitía que se detuviera.

-bien hecho, tienes un Taijutsu mi peculiar pero tiene sus defectos que vamos a arreglar, ahora usa tus técnicas contra mi-ella sonrió emocionada y no perdió el tiempo.

-Jutsu Secreto: Ocultación en el Polvo de Escamas-de su boca salió un polvo fino que emanaba una clase de destello que cegaba a su oponente.

"Que buena técnica, es muy buena para atacar al enemigo que esta confundido" cerro los ojos para afinar sus sentidos y saber donde vendría el ataque, se movió a la derecha esquivando una espada de agua que Fuu le quería clavar en el muslo derecho, la técnica se había disipado dejando ver a la jinchuuriki de Nanabi sosteniendo 2 espadas.

-la técnica exclusiva de ninjas de Takigakure, debes ser muy habilidosa al tener 2 pero eso lo comprobare yo-saco un Kunai y fue a atacar a su nueva aprendiz para probar sus reflejos, Naruto podía ver que ella era muy rápida y sabía manejar muy bien las 2 espadas teniendo muy concentrado a Jiraiya para evitar una herida, Fuu dio un salto para atrás y saco sus alas para empezar a volar, voló en círculos para confundir a su enemigo y no saber donde vendrá el siguiente golpe.

-permítale mostrarle mi nueva técnica aprendida hace poco, golpe abanico-sus alas sacaron varias ondas de viento cortante, al estar volando en círculos y la velocidad que tenía lanzaba varios ataques en la posición donde estaba Jiraiya que no se movía recibiendo el impacto.

-tome eso sensei, ya vio lo fuerte que soy-sonría viendo la columna de polvo producto de su nuevo movimiento, una vez que se disipó el polvo su sonrisa desapareció al ver un tronco cortado en 4 partes.

"¿Dónde se metió?" Pensó buscando en todas partes, se detuvo cuando vio un kunai en su cuello y con el rabillo del ojo vio a su maestro sonriendo de manera burlona.

-acuérdate que existe el Jutsu de sustitución, no cantes victoria o te burles de tu oponente hasta que confirmes que esta vencido, ese sería tu último error niña-quito el kunai de cuello para que ella se volteará-pero estoy sorprendido de tu destreza, usas más la cabeza que Naruto la primera vez, tenemos que arreglar tu Taijutsu, no puedes depende de patadas todo el tiempo, usa tus puños y verás que tendrás la ventaja, usa jutsus muy interesantes y como eres de afinidad de viento al igual que Naruto no habrá problema en ayudarte-.

-gracias Jiraiya-sensei, daré lo mejor de mi en este entrenamiento-dijo sonriendo feliz por haber impresionado al maestro, sabía que con sus consejos podía ser alguien fuerte, Naruto se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-eso fue genial Fuu-chan, realmente tienes talento, será un placer tenerte como compañera de entrenamientos-.

-lo mismo digo Naruto-kun-ambos chocaron sus manos mientras reían, pero fueron interrumpidos por su maestro.

-bien ahora que tengo el parámetro de Fuu es hora de hablar de algo que les incumbe a los 2, es sobre sus demonios-esto puso serios y con toda la atención a los jóvenes que sabían que manejar el chakra de su bijuu también sería parte de su entrenamiento.

-escuchen con atención, debido a lo que pasó con los miembros de Akatsuki estarán expuestos a fuertes emociones que podrían hacerles perder el control, se lo que te paso Fuu, sentí una gran explosión de chakra de color rojo de la nada y tenía una algo diferente con el Naruto, te importaría explicarme que paso-Fuu solo bajo la cabeza y contó lo que sucedió.

-ese bastardo le había hecho algo a Naruto-kun que lo que le pasará a su cuerpo le pasaba a el, me asuste y trate de detenerlo pero le había clavado esa cosa filosa en su pecho, pensé que morirá en mis brazos y cuando cerro los ojos sentía un vacío en mi mente, luego sentí un gran odio por el, después todo se volvió color rojo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es abrazar a Naruto-kun por la espalda-le dolía tener que recordar es momento, Naruto puso una mano en su hombro en muestra de apoyo, de que aún estaba con ella a su lado.

-como lo sospechaba, el demonio puede tomar control de tu cuerpo con una emoción fuerte como peder a alguien querido o un gran odio por una persona que quieren matarlo, tendrán que aprender a soportar esas emociones cuando estén en batalla, pueden ganar poder pero será difícil volver a la normalidad, te mostrare lo que pasa cuando no puedes soportar los instintos-se quitó la ropa para mostrarle la gran cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, déjanos muy sorprendida a Fuu y Naruto desviaba la mirada para no ver lo que había hecho.

-esto fue un accidente con el entrenamiento de Naruto, llego a un nivel que perdió toda razón y me vi forzado a intervenir, te he dicho que no te sientas culpable mocoso que ocuparas más que eso para matarme-ánimo a Naruto sabiendo que se sentía culpable por dejar esa marca permanente en su piel.

-creo que al esta juntos pueden tener valor para hablar con sus demonios cara a cara los 2-Naruto y Fuu se miraron unos segundos para luego sonreír aceptando el reto, antes de que Jiraiya pudiera decir algo más un halcón llego a su posición, conocía la insignia que tenía en el cuello, era un aguila mensajera de Konoha, le saco el mensaje de su pata y quito el sello para leerlo, pasaron algunos segundos para ver como el peli blanco suspiraba.

-parece que la Hokage espero mucho tiempo por nosotros, bien cambió de planes, vamos a Konoha a reportar con Tsunade y ver porque nos quieren haya, su entrenamiento continuara en los campos que hay cerca así que no se preocupen-escribió de recibido y que estaban en camino para darle el mensaje al águila y se fuera volando.

-tomen sus cosas que nos vamos en 5 minutos, no tardáremos mucho-guardaron el campamento y pusieron sus cosas en la mochila y fueron de regreso a Konoha, en el camino Naruto hablaba emocionado de volver por fin a casa, le prometio a Fuu darle un tour más personalizado por la aldea y por supuesto llevarla a comer a Ichiraku en la noche, la chica estaba feliz de conocer una gran y próspera aldea como era la aldea de las hojas rodeada por un gran bosque verde, Jiraiya solo quería saber el porque de su repentino llamado pero estaba contento ya que visitaría las aguas termales que tanto extrañaba, llegaron pasado el medio día por lo que decidido ir de inmediato a la torre del Hokage donde los estaban esperando.

-mira que tenemos aquí, el pervertido escritor que algunas vez fue mi compañero de equipo y el ahora no enano pero si cabeza hueca imperativo de Naruto, espero que el entrenamiento haya tenido avances-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sentada en frente de su escritorio lleno de papeles.

-me he vuelto más fuerte que antes, de veras-levanto su pulgar con la gran sonrisa marca "Naruto", Tsunade vio a Fuu parada al lado del chico.

-tu debes ser Fuu de Takigakure, Jiraiya me hablo de ti en su mensaje y me alegra que puedas entrenar con el, solo cuídate cuando te quites la ropa y si lo ves dimelo para personalmente buscarlo y lo haré sufrir con misma manos por acosar a niñas-Jiraiya sólo pudo temblar recordaron las torturas de Tsunade cuando entrenaban con Sarutobi y Orochimaru, no era algo que le gustará recordar.

-gracias...eso creo-dijo con una gota en la cien por la sonrisa malvada que mostraba como si deseara hacerlo en el momento.

-bueno abuela, ¿porqué nos llamaste tan repentinamente?, estábamos apunto de entrenar con Fuu...ARGH-fue callado por un libro dado en la cara y con la fuerza que tenía la mujer, le dejo un chichón el la cabeza.

-te he dicho que no me llames abuela que me haces sentir vieja, la razón por la que los llamé es que quiero que terminen el entrenamiento cerca de la seguridad de Konoha, con ese grupo cazándolos no es muy recomendable estar expuesto, ya tienen al jinchuuriki de 5 y nos acaba de llegar el informe de que el Mizukage que es jinchuuriki del 3 colas fue asesinado, es obvio que fue una ilusión para engañar a la gente por lo que es casi un hecho que ellos estén detrás de esto-acaso ellos pudieron con un Kage, como podían pelear con una persona que haya podido ganarle al mejor ninja de la neblina, tendrían que entrenar más duro.

-entendido, iniciaremos el entrenamiento de su "chakra rojo" mañana temprano en el campo de entrenamiento que tu nos darás pero te pido que sea el más alejado posible, esto tiene que quedar en secreto-.

-estoy de acuerdo, Shizune te dará la ubicación de tu campo, ahora déjame avisar que prepare una habitación para Fuu en un hotel-.

-eso no será necesario Tsunade-Jiraiya de acercó y le susurró algunas cosas al oído, ella estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba y vio feliz a Naruto.

-jamás imagine que maduras tan rápido, mira que ya tener novia y alguien tan linda como Fuu-ambos se sonrojaron creando una nueva tonalidad de color rojo, se señalaron mientras le gritaban a todo pulmón.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!/¡NO ES MI NOVIO!-los viejos se empezaron a reír a a carcajadas, esto era divertido de ver, se veían tan inocentes y lindos con las mejillas de color rosa.

-bien, puedes dormir en el apartamento de Naruto pero nada de cositas en la cama, atrévete y te dejare sin hijos por abusar de la bondad de la chica que tuvo la amabilidad de fijarse en ti-los jinchuurikis no pudieron más que asentir sabiendo que discutiendo no llegarían a ninguna parte, se fueron para limpiar el departamento porque debía estar lleno de polvo y animalitos por estar mucho tiempo sin usar.

-yo me retiro, tengo algo importante que hacer-el peli blanco se disponía a irse a su lugar preferido cuando la mano de Tsunade se lo evito.

-ah no, tu me explicas donde te inspiraste en tu nuevo libro, más específicamente el la escena que me pones a mi-definitivamente no iba a salir sin un hueso roto de la torre del Hokage y nadie vendría en su ayuda.

Mientras la paliza al pobre y desafortunado Jiraiya sucedía en la torre del Hokage, Naruto le dio un tour rápido por la aldea, le mostró los lugares más importantes y una ligera platica de la historia para no aburrirla, sabía que la historia podía llegar a se aburrida así que no la agobiaría con eso, llegaron al lugar que tanto significaba para el Uzumaki, el restaurante-bar de ramen, Ichiraku.

-viejo, tengo hambre-.

-pero miren quien llego de su entrenamiento, me alegra verte de nuevo, has crecido bastante y no me digas que ya tienes novia, y es muy bonita-.

-ella no es mi novia viejo, sólo es una muy buena amiga que hice en mi viaje, le mostraba la aldea y le platique la buena comida que hacen aquí, por eso estamos aquí-se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, ¿porqué ahora todos creían que ella era su novia?, tendría que dejarlo claro desde un principio.

-gracias por hablar bien de mi negocio Naruto, como acabas de regresar después de tanto tiempo la casa invita la cena a ti y a tu amiga, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?, linda jovencita-.

-me llamo Fuu, sólo Fuu, es un placer conocer a la persona que apoyo a Naruto cuando no pasaba por un buen momento, en verdad apreció mucho lo que hizo por el-se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento y de saludo también.

-no fue nada, cualquier niño tiene derecho a tener un poco de felicidad en su vida, me llamo Teuchi, dueño y chef de este humilde establecimiento, espero disfrutes la comida porque después de todo amigo de Naruto es un cliente con privilegios aqui-preparo el especial de la casa para que lo probarán, Fuu jamás había probado algo tanto rico por lo que no tardo en pedir otro Tazón, Naruto por su parte lloraba de felicidad por volver a comer su tan querido ramen, al principio dejo que su boca recordara el grandioso sabor antes de empezar a comer como estaba acostumbrado, devorando todo de manera rápida, cada uno comió 6 tazones grandes antes de irse al apartamento de Naruto, era una camita agradable en la noche, platicando de cualquier cosas, riéndose de los chistes del otro, para los 2 era genial pasar tiempo juntos, tener esa compañía que cualquier persona como ellos desearían tener.

-vaya personas si que es grande, definitivamente el viejo Hokage te dio una casa decente-dijo Fuu al ver el edificio donde vivía.

-le debo bastante al tercero, siempre se preocupó por mi que incluso dejaba su trabajo para ir a comer o darme el dinero del mes personalmente, era un buen hombre que murió como un héroe, bueno dejemos eso de lado-saco las llaves y abrió la puerta para contemplar todo su apartamento cubierto de polvo, todo el lugar tenía una tonalidad café , podía haber jurado ver pasar una cucaracha por las sala, era tal la cantidad de polvo que abrieron la ventana para que entrara aire fresco y lo respiraran algo limpio de paso.

-rayos, nos tomara toda la noche limpiar este polvo-Dijo Naruto desanimando, hubiera sido mejor que ella se hubiera quedado en un hotel.

-no te preocupes que lo del polvo lo resuelvo yo, solo sal del cuarto por unos momentos-Naruto obedeció extrañado, pasaron unos segundos hasta que escucho que podía pasar, ahora todo esta libré de polvo, podrían dormir mejor pero aún así el lugar ocupaba una pequeño aseo.

-me podrías explicar como le hiciste para quitar el polvo-.

-muy simple, sólo lance un viento con mis alas para que todo el polvo se fuera por la ventana, sólo espero que no haya molestado a alguien-como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas alguien se quejó del repentino polvo que le cayó del cielo.

-lo siento señor-dijo con su voz alegre de siempre cerrando la ventana para que no se escuchará las palabrotas que lanzaba al aire.

-ok...tu dormirás en mi cama y yo lo haré en el sofá-Fuu estuvo de acuerdo, pasaron las horas y Naruto ya estaba dormido pero Fuu se había despertado para ir al baño, cuando iba de regreso a la cama no pudo evitar ver a Naruto dormido, le parecía tan inocente y tranquilo cuando dormía, le debía tanto a este chico que quería buscar alguna forma de pagárselo.

-gracias-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir a su cama para estar listos para un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

 **A/N: capitulo 5 terminado, espero les guste que me costo hacerlo por el tiempo que tengo que dedicarle a la escuela y mas ahora que estoy en exámenes, me gustaría un review con su opinion de la historia que lo agradecería mucho de verdad, también acepto sus seguidores y favoritos, no soy bueno con escenas románticas así que espero que les haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches. CHAO.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fuu conoce a Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Capítulo 6:**

Era una nueva mañana fresca en la aldea oculta de las hojas, la gente se levantaba temprano para abrir sus negocios o llevar a los hijos a la academia para su formación como shinobi de la hoja, mientras esto sucedía en el departamento donde viva el zorro como algunos lugareños conocían a Naruto Uzumaki, el chico estaba despertando de un buen sueño, no pensaba que el sofá fuera tan cómodo para dormir y menos cuando nadie lo uso en mucho tiempo, olió algo delicioso venir de la cocina por lo que levantó para investigar sólo para encontrarse el desayuno servido y a Fuu terminado de servir el suyo.

-¿Fuu-chan?-dijo con su voz medio dormida, normalmente se levantaba más tarde pero al parecer hoy no sería un día normal.

-buenos días Naruto-kun, espero te guste el desayuno que prepare-le sonrió mientras ponía su plato en la mesa y se sentaba, Naruto hizo lo mismo viendo el plato, era un huevo con 2 pan tostado y un pequeño cóctel de frutas.

-¿de dónde sacaste los alimentos?, no creo que mi refrigerador tenga algo que no este podrido-pregunto curioso mientras se servía un poco de leche.

-bueno...digamos que lo compre en la tienda con el dinero que estaba dentro de una cartera en forma de sapo, estaba algo descuidada así que lo tomé, espero que no sea problema-Naruto solo pudo atragantares con la leche mientras tosía por la sorpresa, adiós a su ahorro para emergencias como un ramen de edición limitada o una deuda que pagar, debía ser más cuidadoso con donde ponía el dinero.

-lo siento, al parecer el dinero lo ibas a usar-Fuu se sentía triste por ver la reacción de su compañero.

-no,no es nada que sea importante además los hiciste con una buena intención, es desayuno se ve delicioso, ¡Itatakimasu!-ambos empezaron a comer, Naruto quedo deleitado con tan suculento desayuno tragando como si no hubiera comido en una semana.

-¡Fuu esto es increíble!, jamás pensé que fueras tan buena cocinera-eso fue lo que entendió la chica pues Naruto hablaba con la boca llena pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por el cumplido, sabía cocinar desde pequeña al vivir sola no podía gastar todo su presupuesto en comida hecha cuando hacerla te salía mucho más barato,desvío la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo.

-no es para tanto, es lo único que se cocinará aparte del arroz al estilo especial de mi aldea-el chico había terminado de comer solo sonreía feliz.

-gracias por la comida, algún día tendrás que hacerme ese arroz especial, de seguro acompañado con ramen sabrá estupendo-.

-definitivamente tienes una adicción completa al ramen Naruto-Kun, hay muchas comidas que saben mejor que el ramen-Fuu se asusto al ver a Naruto estar tan cerca de su cara con una mirada que combinaba terror y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-no vuelvas a repetir esa palabras Fuu-chan, el ramen es la comida perfecta y nada no nadie me hará cambiar de opinion-Fuu solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor bajar por su cara, este era un caso serio de ramentitis aguda fase 2 como ella lo demonio en su mente, afortunadamente para ella un estallido de humo hizo que Naruto alejara su cara para ver lo que pasaba, del humo salió el sapo que Naruto y Jiraiya usaban para comunicarse, Kosuke.

-Naruto-san y Fuu-san, lord Jiraiya necesita de su presencia en el campo de entrenamiento número 16, al parecer tiene algo que ver con su entrenamiento-sólo término de dar el mensaje y desapareció de la misma manera en la que apareció.

-en ese caso voy a darme una ducha mientras tu terminas de desayunar, una vez termine tu lo usas mientras lavó los platos ¿vale?-la chica solo asintió y vio como el chico se metía al baño, después de todo eso y preparar sus armas por si las necesitaban fueron al área designada, como Naruto sabía el orden por numeración de los campos Fuu solo lo seguía de cerca, una vez allí vieron al su maestro hablando con un cazador especial ANBU usando una máscara de gato, al notar su presencia Jiraiya los saludo.

-así que si recibieron el mensaje, me alegra por que lo que van hacer es algo muy importante para ustedes-Jiraiya solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa con los brazos cruzados y el ANBU se mantenía en silencio.

-ehh sabio pervertido, ¿quien es el ANBU?-pregunto Naruto confundido por la presencia de un cazador.

-el nos ayudara con el entrenamiento de hoy, pueden decirle Tenzo-.

-un gusto conocerlos-fueron sus únicas palabras, los jóvenes solo se limitaron a saludarlo.

-¿de que se tratara el entrenamiento de hoy Jiraiya-sensei?-pregunto Fuu emocionada, quería saber que incidente habilidad aprendería hoy junto con Naruto.-hoy van aprender a controlar el chakra de su demonio, por eso ambos entrarán juntos al espacio mental con sus inquilinos, Tenzo se encargara de ayudarme por si alguno de ustedes pierde el control de su cuerpo y mente-ambos Jinchuurikis, se miraron con algo de nervios, Naruto nunca se sintió cómodo cuando veía al Zorro frente a frente y Fuu jamás había visto a Nanabi en persona, sólo escuchaba su voz dentro de su cabeza algunas ocasiones pero eso era todo.

-ahora usen su chakra para pararse en medio del río, el usar su energía natural les dará una pequeña ventaja, luego junte sus puños y concentrase para entrar, de ahí en adelante dependerá todo de ustedes-ambos obedecieron a Jiraiya y una vez de cuclillas esperaron a que el ANBU conocido como Tenzo terminara los preparativos, ambos notaron que podía manejar la madera como hacia el el primer Hokage, algo muy raro de ver al crece extinto esa habilidad, Jiraiya les dio la señal para comenzar.

-demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo juntos, Fuu-chan-Naruto extendió su puño delante de la chica, siendo honesta Fuu tenía algo de miedo pero sabía que Naruto estaría a su lado para apoyarla cuando lo necesitara y ella se aseguraría de ayudarlo si el lo necesitaba, sonrió con confianza y conecto su puño de manera suave, luego se concentró lo más que pudo para lograr entrar al espacio mental, de lejos Jiraiya miraba a sus estudiantes sin mover un músculo y con la respiración calmada, habían logrado entrar.

-¿creen que estén listo para ello?-le pregunto Tenzo sentado con un brazo extendido y la palma de su mano con un símbolo que ayudaría a anular el chakra del demonio.

-tiene que hacerlo tarde o temprano, por lo que me dijeron en Taki Fuu no conoce a su demonio de colas y es momento de que lo haga, si Naruto tuvo las agallas para desafiar al más fuerte, ella estará bien con el al lado suyo, bueno me avisas si hay algún problema que yo voy a hacer una importante investigación cerca del río-.

-espiar a mujeres en traje de baño no es una investigación, se llama ser un pervertido-Tenzo lo dijo con la mayor calma del mundo para no molestar a Jiraiya que se fue enojado por el comentario pero sabiendo que unas buenas curvas lo llevarían a sus raras fantasías, Tenzo se quedo en la misma posición mirando a los contenedores, se preguntaba que estaba pasando en suerte pero debía estar concentrado para lo que fuera a suceder.

Fuu abrió los ojos como si despertara de un sueño, estaba parada sobre agua pero no se hundía, el entorno era oscuro pero con un color verdoso, le parecía bastante extraño ver árboles altos como la que había cerca de su casa creciendo encima del agua, busco a Naruto con la mirada pero no vio señales de su amigo, empezó a caminar llamado al rubio pero todo se quedaba en silencio, paso un tiempo hasta que vio la salida de ese lugar y corrió para alcanzarlo, pudo de ver de lejos a Naruto mirando atónito algo enfrente de el por lo que se apresuro por si necesitaba su ayuda.

-¡Naruto-kun!-llego a su lado pero el no contesto, Fuu miro para donde miraba y al igual que el quedo congelada por lo que veía, de un lado un gran zorro anaranjado con 9 colas recostado con mirada de pocos amigos y del otro lo que ella describiría como una combinación entre un escarabajo y una mosca que volaba y parecía mirarla a ella con atención.

-así que tu eres mi contenedor, debo decir que luces muy parecida a tu madre cuando era joven-la sola mención de su madre puso más nerviosa a Fuu, sabía que su madre era la anterior jinchuuriki de Nanabi pero jamás se imaginó que se conocieran cara a cara.

-¿conoces a...mi madre?-.

-ella me visitaba algunas veces, al principio era muy tímida conmigo pero con el pasar de el tiempo ella confió en mi y platicaba conmigo, espero poder tener la misma relación contigo Fuu-la voz era muy amigable, nada comprado a lo que se imaginaba antes de conocerla, de tranquilizo un poco al ver que el bijuu era más calmada.

-Hpm...puedo ver que no has cambiado tu forma amigable de tratar a los humanos...Chomei-hablo Kyubi con su voz amargada de siempre.

-y tu el amargado y orgulloso que jamás dice algo bueno ni aunque te salven la vida...Kurama-respondió Chomei.

-¿Kurama?-pregunto en voz alta Naruto al no saber por que habían llamado de esa manera a Kyubi.

-no le has dicho nada verdad, típico de ti-el zorro simplemente cerro los ojos ignorando las palabras de su hermano.

-no lo veía necesario, para que decirle mi verdadero nombre a un mocoso como el-.

-bueno creo que nos presentaremos de manera adecuada ambas partes, mi nombre es Chomei, Bijuu de 7 colas y el zorro a mi lado es Kurama, Bijuu de 9 colas, el más poderoso de nosotros y también el más gruñón, les pedimos que nos llamen hacia a partir de ahora-hubo un pequeño intervalo de silencio hasta que el jinchuuriki de ahora nombrado Kurama hablo.

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi de Konoha, un placer Chomei-.

-yo soy Fuu, kunoichi de Taki, es genial conocer al demonio que esta dentro de Naruto-kun-al parecer retorno su confianza de siempre, Kurama solo ignoro lo dicho por la peliverde susurrando un "no me interesa saber tu nombre".

-bueno, creo que ustedes viene a hablar con nosotros de algo, no creo que sea para reunirme con mi hermano o para sólo vernos-.

-no te hagas el interesante, es más que obvió que vienen a pedirnos fácil acceso a nuestro chakra, el incidente con Akatsuki les hizo entender lo duros que son, ya hablamos en su momento de ello Naruto, sólo te doy acceso 2 colas sin perder la cordura, si quieres subir al siguiente nivel tendrás que demostrarme que eres capaz, además tienes el manto de energia de mi chakra de vuelta lo que creo que es suficiente para ti-Naruto sabía que hablar con kyu...digo Kurama no tendría caso, la única forma era demostrarle lo que valía con acciones, luego cuando llegue el momento pelearía con el.

-en mi caso te daré acceso hasta 3 colas con mi chakra, también tendrás la energía sin usar colas como Naruto, mientras no te dejes llevar por tus emociones como la última vez estarás bien, bueno fue un placer finalmente conocer Fuu y a tu también Naruto, espero poder vernos pronto Kurama-Kurama solo abrió un ojo para verlo.

-no gracias, me gusta mi soledad en mi jaula-Kurama empezó a desaparecer hasta no dejar rastro demostrando que había vuelto dentro de Naruto y Chomei también empezaba a desaparecer.

-espera, ¿quiere decir que somos amigos ahora?-el demonio le extendió un para a Fuu que la miraba extrañada.

-claro Fuu, somos amigos ahora al igual que lo fuimos tu madre y yo-Fuu tomo la mano como si fuera un saludo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, tendría otro amigo en su lista y alguien muy especial que estuvo con ella desde que era una bebé, Chomei miro a Naruto-cuida de ella bien, se mete muy fácil en problemas y necesita un buen amigo como tu Naruto-Naruto solo levantó el pulgar con una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía un "cuenta conmigo", y desapareció, ambos se miraron contentos y un chakra rojo los rodio a ambos, sentía como su fuerza incrementaba en grande, este poder era un regalo extra para la siguiente pelea, aumento su chakra normal y sus habilidades físicas.

-tiempo de regresar, Fuu-chan-.

-de acuerdo, hay que ir a comer a un lugar después Naruto-kun-y ellos también desaparecieron de el espacio mental.

Tenzo miraba preocupado al ver tal cantidad de chakra de demonio que salía de ambos jóvenes, si llegaba a activarse una cola tendría que actuar, llamo a Jiraiya varias veces pero no contestaba, pero hacia como apareció la energía desapareció completamente y de inmediato ambos abrieron los ojos, pudo ver que los 2 reían y luego Fuu empujo a Naruto para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua, pero mientras ella se moría de la risa no vio que un movimiento rápido debajo de agua Naruto tomo la pierna de Fuu y como un tiburón jalo a su presa dentro del río, desactivo la técnica para pararse después de 7 largas horas de espera, vio como ambos salían del río por lo que se acercó.

-mi trabajo término, busquen a Jiraiya por que no respondió a mi llamado, tengo que entregar un informe, adiós-desapareció por la buena velocidad que tenia, Naruto decidió buscar al su maestro mientras dejaba su chaqueta secarse en una roca y quedar con el abdomen marcado al descubierto, Fuu miraba embobada desde lejos al chico, no pensó que se vería tan sexy sin la chaqueta puesta...¿pero que mierda estaba pensando?, el era un amigo importante para ella pero desde la vergonzosa escena con las Luciérnagas no se sentía cómoda simplemente siendo su amiga, quería algo más pero no sabía que era exactamente, en un intento desesperado corrió al río y metió su cabeza en la fría agua para que se bajarán esos pensamiento calientes de su mente, saco la cabeza al ver que había funcionado, escucho a Naruto hablarle por lo que corrió solo para ver a su maestro noqueado con la nariz sangrando.

-al parecer lo atraparon de nuevo, sólo espero que no este muerto-Naruto agarro una ramita y empezó a tocarle la cara para ver una señal de vida pero no respondía, Fuu vio uno de libros con los que escribió lo tomo y lo empezó a leer, no paso ni 2 hojas cuando lanzo el libro al río totalmente enojada por lo escrito en ese cuaderno, Naruto tenía razón al decir que era un súper viejo pervertido, debían estar mal de la cabeza cuquéis persona que leyera semejante porquería, Naruto noto la ira de su amiga, vio la ramita y el cuerpo inerte de su maestro varias veces antes de sonreír maliciosamente, siempre había querido aplicarle eso a alguien y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, Fuu sabía que significaba esa expresión por los pregunto.

-¿que tienes en mente para el?-Naruto busco algo con la mirada y encontró lo que buscaba, le extendió una ramita similar a la que tenía pero seguía sin entender, Naruto se acercó y le susurro al oído su pequeña broma, al escucharla no pudo evitar reírse por lo cruel que sonaba pero después de ver su trabajo, tenía que darle un castigo por todas las mujeres que fueron acosadas y molestadas por su sensei, Naruto pudo lo más cuidadoso posible al viejo pervertido en posición sin despertarlo, luego fue a donde estaba su compañera y mejor amiga bromista con la ramita en mano.

-¿lista?-.

-cómo no tienes una idea-ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron poniendo las ramas en posición, tomaron la mayor fuerza posible y lo hicieron-Jutsu Secreto: Mil Años de Dolor y muerte-insertaron las ramas en lo más profundo de...bueno ustedes saben donde, el dolor que sintió Jiraiya en ese momento era incomparable, salió disparado como misil hacia arriba llevándose las manos a la zona afecta y llorando como niño pequeño, los bromista corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, claro que pasaron por la chaqueta del Uzumaki más seca gracias al calor del sol, no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea y una vez vieron que nadie los seguía explotaron en risas, Naruto siempre deseó devolverle el favor a Kakashi pero con esto ya estaba más que satisfecho y Fuu admiraba la imaginación de Naruto por idear tan monumental broma, ambos se calmaron para respirar mejor y chocaron la palma de su mano por otra broma bien hecha, caminaron una rato hasta que los estómagos de ambos reclamaron comida, después de negarle a Naruto ir a Ichiraku varias veces, fueron al restaurante de la familia Akimichi famosa por su BBQ en la tierra del fuego, ambos empezaron a comer como cualquier jinchuuriki con hambre lo haría, devorando todo.

-¿Naruto?-el mencionado volteo para ver a Gai y a Kakashi entrando al restaurante.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!, no ha cambiado nada-se paró para ver a su querido sensei y inspiración para su última broma.

-tu tampoco has cambiado nada Naruto, puedo ver que estas más alto y con el mismo ánimo de siempre-contesto Kakashi formando una curva con su ojo descubierto mostrando que estaba sonriendo.

-espere, tengo un regalo especial para usted, se que le gustan esa cosas que el sabio pervertido escribe así tome-le extendió un libro que era la nueva entrega de la saga de libros ICHA-ICHA, la novela erótica más vendida en el mundo, Fuu vio como el sensei de Naruto temblaba de la emoción por tener el libro en sus manos, ¿porqué todos los viejos tiene que ser unos pervertidos o raros?, al abrirlo parecía que le iba a dar un ataque o algo parecido de no ser por el sujeto de cejas extrañas y perturbadoras.

-Kakashi, no es momento de leer, es momento de nuestra competencia para determinar quien de nosotros es el mejor-.

-claro con tal de que me dejes tranquilo-Kakashi guardo el libro en donde guardaba su equipo para no perderlo, noto que su alumno estaba acompañado por una chica que tenía una banda de identificación de Takigakure, al parecer seguía haciendo amigos como siempre.

-claro perdone por no presentarlos, Fuu el es Kakashi Hatake, mi primer sensei y uno de los ninjas más geniales que conozco...-Naruto no término al ser empujado por la chica cayendo de manos sobre el sartén donde fríen la carne.

-¿¡eres el legendario ninja que copia los Jutsu de los enemigos, Hatake Kakashi?!, me llamo Fuu y me gustaría ser amiga de alguien tan genial como usted-decía Fuu emocionada de conocerlo ignorando los lamentos de fondo de Naruto que corría de un lado a otro con sus manos sacando humo de la buena quemada.

-bueno, no creo que haya problema-esto hizo saltar de la emoción a la joven por tener otro amigo tan genial, Gai al sentirse ignorado hablo.

-¿no te gustaría ser amigo de Gai el poderoso?-sonrió de buena manera esperando un elogio de la chica el cual no jamás dijo.

-ahh...no gracias-lo miraba con miedo, alejandose lentamente.

-¿porqué no?-.

-porque eres muy raro y no me transmites confianza, hasta das miedo con esa cejas raras-Gai ahora de encontraba deprimido en una esquina dibujando un círculo imaginario con su dedo índice, hasta en hacer amistades su rival lo vencía, Kakashi solo podía verlo con lástima pero feliz de por lo menos lo dejaría en paz lo que resta del día, Fuu pago lo de la comida, tomo a Naruto de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta aún con la quemadura en sus manos pero que un balde de hielo pudo aliviar, el peliblanco solo los miraba irse antes de tomar su camino sin olvidar empezar a leer su nuevo libro.

Después de aguantar los reclamos de Naruto por la buena quemada que le dio y pidiendo disculpas varias veces, subieron las escalera para ver la mejor vista de la aldea y mejor con el cielo despejado sin ninguna nube a la vista, ambos apreciaron la bonita vista hasta que un hombre apareció.

-disculpen la molestia ¿no les gustaría que le tomará una foto para el recuerdo?, es gratis-ambos aceptaron la idea con gusto, tendrían un recurso de su amistad con la fotografía, Naruto paso su brazo por los hombros de Fuu sonriendo haciendo un saludo estilo militar, Fuu solo se acercó lo más que pudo al chico sin incomodarlo y con la mano hizo la seña de amor y paz sin faltar su característica sonrisa alegre.

-bien, 1...2...digan hoja-ambos repitieron la palabra y el flash de la cámara capto el momento, unos minutos después les entrego una foto a cada uno, se despidieron de buen hombre para seguir caminando, mientras buscaban algo más para matar el tiempo Fuu sentido una extraña necesidad de tomar la mano de Naruto, no entendía porque pero lo hizo de la manera más discreta posible, una vez tomo su mano vio que el Uzumaki volteaba extrañado por su acción, la primera excusa que le paso pasó por su mente era que no quería perderlo de vista con tanta gente en el camino y como no sabía bien ubicarse en la gran aldea no sabría a donde ir en caso de perderse, Naruto creyó su excusa y caminaron tomados de la mano el resto del camino, por extraño que le pareciera a Naruto le gustaba esa sensación de tener la cálida mano de Fuu entre la suya, no sabía porque de ese sentimiento, todo el mundo sabía lo denso y idiota que era Naruto en temas amorosos, después de ir a jugar cartas y de que Naruto le ganará al mejor de 5 a Fuu que hizo pucheros varias veces regresaron al departamento para descansar al caer la noche.

-listo, quedo perfecto-Naruto coloco la foto recién tomada en un portarretratos al lado donde estaba la de el equipo 7 con Sasuke y Sakura después de su primera misión, cenaron un lo único que había en la casa que era un par de ramen instantáneo que Naruto compro en la tienda, después convencer al chico que era su turno de dormir en la cama y que no habría problema por dormir en el sofá Naruto cayo dormido como tronco, al verlo dormido Fuu saco de su mochila el cofre morado que tenía para sus mejores memorias, lo abrió y saco las 2 fotos que tenía, una era una foto con Shibuki cuando era una niña con el árbol sagrado de fondo y la otra con mayor significado era una foto de ella recién nacida con su madre con una sonrisa maternal mirándola dormir y su padre con rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas pero sonriendo de felicidad acariciando su cabeza con unos mechones verdes, era la única foto que tenía de su familia y ahora guardaría la foto con Naruto en ese cofre para verlo cuando se sintiera triste, volvió a guardar el cofre en su mochila con las fotos sentó de la mochila roja, al no pode conciliar el sueño decidió tratar de dormir con Naruto esperando no molestarle, se sentía segura al estar cerca de el, se recostó sobre su pecho y mágicamente el sueño apareció, sólo sonrió cansada lista para dormir junto a su mejor amigo, no le gustaba como sonaba eso y por fin lo entendió, ¿se había enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki?, era muy pronto pero tenían demasiado en común que no podía quitarse ese sentimiento del pecho, sólo esperaba que este descubrimiento no afectara su relación y con ello cayo dormida con la duda en la cabeza.

 **A/N: y es todo lo que mi** **imaginación puede ofrecer ahora!, espero les guste el capitulo como a mi imaginármelo en mi cabeza, aviso que solo quedan 2 capítulos para terminar esta historia, me encantaría un review con su opinión de la historia, se los pido de favor, tambien agradezco favoritos y seguidores, otra cosa que estaba pensado era si querían que esta historia tuvieran un poco de Lime (creo que así se dice al lemon ligero) al final, eso dependerá de ustedes, gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día, CHAO. XD**

 **NOTA: próximamente subiere un one-shot para contar mas a detalle el pasado de Fuu junto con la de los jinchuurikis que no tienen una historia definida (todos menos Gaara, Bee, Naruto y Utakata que explican en el anime) pero si tambien los quieren a ellos háganmelo saber, gracias por leer la nota informativa de Kunashgi448.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fuu conoce a Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Capítulo 7:**

Una de las cosas por la que era conocido Naruto Uzumaki era de tener convertirse en un tronco cuando dormía, más aún después de un largo y duro entrenamiento, con su típico hilo de saliva saliendo por su boca y abrazando su almohada, el pequeño inconveniente era que lo que abrazaba no era una almohada sino el cuerpo de una chica que sin saber el porque se metió a su cama y durmió con el, Fuu empezaba a despertar gracias a los sutiles rayos del sol, trato de estirarse pero un brazo firme lo evito, cuando vio a Naruto recordó lo que había hecho anoche y no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo se manifestará en su rostro.

"se ve tan adorable cuando esta dormido" recargo su su mentón en el pecho de su amigo jinchuuriki y se quedo viéndolo como chica enamorada con una sonrisa pequeña, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto, de seguro las chicas que eran amigas de Naruto y que participaron con ella en el examen pudieran ayudarla a entender lo que le pasaba.

-...Fuu...-la chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del chico, tal vez sepa algo de lo siente Naruto por ella gracias a que hablaba dormido.

-...Fuu...es...una chica...-se acercó un poco para poder escuchar mejor, el rubio solo roncaba tratando de decir las palabras, Fuu sonreía creyendo que la alargaría o algo parecido.

-...sin pechos...plana...-pasaron los segundos antes que el ruido de un vaso roto despertara a Naruto, este se talló los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

-que buena siesta, ¿eh?- se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba enfrente suyo con las manos en sus piernas y su flequillo ocultando su mirada.

-buenos días Fuu-chan, ¿que haces en mi cama-no obtuvo una respuesta hablada, sólo vio que apretaba sus puños y una sonrisa que mostraba enojo.

-así que soy una chica sin grandes pechos-la forma en la que hablo asusto a Naruto que en un patético intento de protegerse puso la almohada y la cobija como escudo.

-¿cuándo dije eso?-pregunto temblando.

-no deberías hablar dormido Naruto-kun, pueden pasarte cosas malas como lo que va a pasar ahora-la mirada de Fuu era la misma que la que les dio a los chicos de la hierba antes de romperles la cara, se tronó los nudillos preparándose para darle el castigo que se merece.

-vamos que no sabía lo que decía...¿Fuu?-el muy menos se arrincono solito contra la pared sin dejarle escapatoria, sudaba del terror al ver lo que le esperaba.

-voy a practicar mi Taijutsu en ti-se acercaba de manera lenta y con un aura que haría orinar al más valiente en los pantalones.

-¡PIEDAD!-fue su última palabra antes de ser molido a golpes, algunos escucharon el escándalo pero lo dejaron pasar al conocer como era el joven a diario, la masacre lo dejaremos a su imaginación para ahorrar para continuar con la historia, ambos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento con Jiraiya mirándolos con una gota de sudor al ver el deplorable estado de Naruto, toda la cara llena de moretones y varios chichones en la cabeza y a Fuu desviando la mirada con los brazos cruzados para no verlo.

"no hace falta ser un genio para ver lo que provoco, será una lección para que no saque la furia de una mujer"pensó para si mismo antes de hablar.

-como saben no pueden depender completamente del poder que llevan dentro y se que conocen un número limitado de técnicas por lo que hoy aprenderán nuevos ataques-esto emociono a ambos jóvenes, por fin algo nuevo que poder probar contra los enemigos.-¿que clase de Jutsu nos enseñarás?...ero-sensei-pregunto Fuu, Jiraiya iba a contestarle pero se percató de como lo llamo su discípula.

-¿cómo me llamaste?-.

-ero-sensei, después de ver lo que haces y leer esa basura de libro que escribes perdí todo el respeto que tenia hacia ti, confórmate que aún te llamo sensei, viejo cochino-el sabio se deprimió, no le duró mucho el tiempo en el que lo llamara sensei, debió haber sido Naruto el responsable pero ya se las pagaría después.

-regresando al tema, como ambos tiene afinidad del viento me resulta más fácil mostrarles las técnicas, cada uno aprenderá 2 Jutsus de viento, presta atención Fuu que estos son los tuyos-hizo un par de posición de manos y tomo una gran boca da de aire.

-Fuuton: Kaze Ya no Jutsu-creo con el aire una lanza que muy difícilmente se podía distinguir, la lanzo con fuerza a uno de los árboles y fue completamente atravesado en el centro del tronco con precisión perfecta.

-Fuuton: Minawana no Jutsu-tomo aire y empezó a escupir de su boca pequeñas balas de aire como si fueran semillas, no tenía la mismo daño como el ataque anterior pero la fuerza era más fuerte, cada bala atravesó unos 4 árboles y algunos dejaron una marca en el quinto árbol.

-¡asombroso!, ¡podrás ser un pervertido pero eres un shinobi con técnicas geniales-los ojos de Fuu brillaban como estrellas al ver sus nuevos ataques, Jiraiya le dio 2 pergaminos con las instrucciones y posiciones de manos que tenía que usar.

-práctica al fondo del campo para que sea un entrenamiento individual, al rato iré a ver tu progreso y quiero avances-Fuu asintió y se fue volando hacia su zona designada.

-Naruto, es tu turno, pon atención que necesitas aprender estas técnicas, no puedes depender sólo del Rasengan y de los clones de sombra-Naruto asintió serio y decidido, definitivamente se haría más fuerte.

-Fuuton: Daitoppa-simplemente, lanzo una gran bola de aire que saco de raíz un par de árboles, era lo mismo que el Jutsu de Sasuke solo que era aire en lugar de fuego.

-Fuuton:Hajinkaru no Jutsu-Jiraiya junto las palmas, las abrió y de ellas salió viento cortante igual al ataque de Fuu solo que este no tenía color, dejo varias marcas de cortes en varios árboles.

-ten los pergaminos, al igual que Fuu quiero avances para hoy así que entrena duro, una vez lo manejes podrías usar la afinidad para mejorar el Rasengan a tu antojo-.

-¿mejorar el Rasengan?-pregunto Naruto con duda.

-es un Jutsu incompleto que puede ser mejorado en ciertos aspectos, podrías hacer tu propia versión del Rasengan tal como lo hizo el cuarto Hokage-le explico y no necesitaba escuchar una respuesta al ver la determinación en la mirada.

-bien, es hora de entrenar duro, no lo decepcionare sabio pervertido-cruzo el río y no perdió tiempo en empezar, Jiraiya fue a la sombra de un árbol para dormir un rato y ver a sus discípulos aprender sus nuevos ataques.

Paso el día y ambos Jinchuurikis habían hecho grandes avances en un solo día, a pesar de llegar a su límite en repetidas ocasiones son igual de tercos de no descansar a hasta lograr su objetivo, cada uno había manejado completamente un Jutsu y el 30% del otro, ahora mismo estaban tirados en el suelo con los brazos extendidos respirando agitadamente para conseguir el aire que su cuerpo exigía.

-lo estamos logrando Naruto-kun, nos estamos volviendo más fuertes, no puedo esperar para patearle el trasero a Akatsuki-volteo ligeramente la cabeza y lo vio con un solo ojo abierto por el cansancio.

-lo se, vamos a las aguas termales para relajar nuestros cuerpos, yo invito-como pudo se levanto y le extendió la mano a Fuu que acepto pero como no tenía mucha fuerza casi caía de cara contra el suelo de no ser por los brazos del shinobi de la hoja que la atraparon.

-debes estar cansada...ya se, súbete a mi espalda que te llevo hasta ya-se agachó para que ella se subiera en su espalda.

-pero eso te cansaría mas, de verd...-.

-sólo súbete que no voy a discutir por esto, estaré bien, de veras-ella solo suspiro derrota y rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto, Naruto agresor firmemente los muslos de Fuu para evita que cayera nuevamente.

-sujétate fuerte-antes que Fuu pudiera hablar salieron disparados como misil hacia la aldea, Naruto al parecer sacaba energía de la nada, al llegar a la aldea todos se le quedaban viendo por la velocidad exagerada y la pobre compañera que llevaba como mochila.

-¡detente!-Fuu sacaba lágrimas estiló anime rogando que se paraba pero el Naruto no la escuchaba al reírse como un imbécil de su lamentos, para mala suerte de ella, se golpeó varias veces con objetos colgando como anuncios de tienda, ropa e incluso una araña negra se aferró a su frente ocasionando que se moviera como gelatina tratando de quitársela.

-ya deja de moverte que pierdo el equilibrio-como si algún ser supremo se divirtiera de la situación una pequeña roca y hizo que Naruto tropezara para ir directo al río de agua hirviendo que cruzaba las agua termales, ambos entraron y salieron del río en un segundo para evitar morir quemados por el agua.

-que suerte la mía, ya tengo mojada la ropa como la vez que entrene con ese pervertido para los exámenes chunin hace años-ese pequeño recuerdo de como conoció a su ahora maestro que también era igual de pervertido que el tipo de lentes negros.

-veamos el lado bueno, ya estamos listo para bañarnos juntos en las aguas termales-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso tiene esa idea aún en la cabeza, Fuu tenía aún un poco de la inocencia de que chicos y chicas si eran amigos se podían bañar juntos.

-lo siento pero aquí no hay baños mixtos, se evita el problema de ciertos pervertidos abusen de esos baños-le trato de explicar para que hiciera un puchero o un berrinche pero claro que no funciono.

-no es justo, de verdad quería bañarme contigo-se cruzó de brazos, sumen el hecho de que su camisa estaba mojado marcaba mejor sus pechos y que al cruzar de brazos estos se alzaron ligeramente, la mente de Naruto era un desastre repitiendo ese momento muchas veces, agregando que pensaba como se vería ella desnuda, en la parte baja de su cuerpo cierto amiguito empezaba a despertar por primera vez para incomodidad de el.

-tranquila...podemos...hablar entre...la pared de madera...-hablo tartamudeando y con un sonrojo por la situación en la que se metió, sólo quería relajar su cuerpo de manera normal, era mucho pedir.

-al parecer tienes fiebre por el agua, necesitas comer algo-ella se acercó para ver si estaba bien pero se detuvo al estar tan cerca de Naruto, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos azules como el mar, su cuerpo no respondía y cuando empezaban a acercarse para besares alguien los interrumpe.

-pero que alegría me da, el pequeño Naruto dejo de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre, debí haber traído mi cámara para grabar este momento-era su amigo y en ocasiones rival Kiba burlándose junto con Shikamaru y Lee a su lado viendo con curiosidad la escena.

-no es lo que pensaba, fue un accidente es todo, no saquen conclusiones-les grito Naruto apenado, suerte que no había mucha gente en el lugar por la hora sino sería el centro de atención.

-¿que los trae por aquí?-pregunto Fuu más calmada.

-decidimos venir a relajarnos un poco después de tanta misión reciente, íbamos a invitarte pero no te encontramos, Hinata y Neji tampoco vinieron por tener un asunto con su clan y eso rollos tan complicados, yo solo quiero dormir un rato-le explico Shikamaru con su característica pereza.

-por cierto Fuu, las chicas ya se están bañando y creo que no habría problema en unirte con ellas, podrían platicar de los ustedes hablan-ella no dudo en un segundo en ir para salir de esa situación, era su oportunidad de poder hablar con alguien que pueda entenderla.

-y tu vienes con nosotros que somos los únicos que se bañan, Chouji no saldrá del restaurante por un rato y Shino cuida de que no pague una fortuna, tenemos que hablar contigo de ciertas cosas-Naruto simplemente asintió mientras se levantaba y veía a su amigos.

-bien, una carrera para más emoción, ¡ahora!-Lee salió como una bala dejando al grupo de chicos solos con un silencio acompañado del sonido de un grillo.

-le decimos que va en la dirección equivocada y al baño de mujeres-.

-no, será su castigo por ser así de competitivo, sólo espero no escuchar sus lamentos de tan lejos, fue un buen amigo y solo nos queda rezar para que kami se apiade de su alma-con lo dicho por Kiba los 3 amigos se fueron al baño para hombres, al otro lado las chicas de la generación de Naruto excepto por Hinata por lo ya mencionado disfrutaban del baño.

-que hermoso, tenemos que venir más seguido-hablo Tenten recargada en la pared de piedra con su cabello suelto.

-es una lastima que tengamos misiones diferentes y sea muy pocas

veces en las que nos podamos reunir-dijo Ino con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el calor del agua natural por su piel.

-es una pena lo de Hinata pero fue algo de último minuto que no pudo cancelar, sólo nos queda relajarnos por nuestro arduo trabajo-Sakura se lavaba los brazos con un poco de jabón, la puerta se abrió y todas voltearon para ver a Fuu con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-hola chicas, ¿les importaría si me uno a su grupo-.

-me alegra volver a verte Fuu-san, no ha problema eres bienvenida a nuestro grupo-dijo Sakura sonriendo aceptando a la chica la invitación.

-nada de formalidades entre amigas, prepárense porque viene una bomba-se quitó la toalla de golpe y corrió para lanzarse un clavado de bomba como una niña pequeña, ni fina se molesto por la acción al contrario se rieron por su actitud, empezaron a platicar de cosas generales, sus recientes misiones, un poco de moda y no falto el juego de verdades muy popular entre las chicas.

-bien Fuu, ¿verdad o reto?-.

-reto-no conocía muy bien el juego pero sabía por lógica que si decía verdad la obligaría decir algo vergonzoso.

-te reto a decirnos el nombre del chico que te gusta, y de tener uno describirlo con sus cualidades-Fuu no sabía que contestar, lo admitiría o lo mentira para zafare de esto, tenía que ser valiente y pedir su ayuda un revelando la verdad, suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-si, hay un chico que me tiene un poco confundida con mis sentimientos, es muy tonto y imperativo en ocasiones pero leal y amigable con todos sus amigos, tiene un gran sueño para demostrarle a todos que a pesar de su condición especial puede llegar a ser un buen líder para la gente, tenemos mucho en común y somos amigos pero ahora quiero llamarlo de otra forma pero no se como aclararlo-las chicas no dudarán en saber de quien hablaba pero hacia falta confirmar la teoría.

-hablas de Naruto, ¿verdad?-fue Tenten que pregunto y la peli verde solo asintió sonrojado hundiendo la mitad de su rostro en el agua, se miraron entre si para ver quien tomaría la necesidad de explicarle a detalle.

-Fuu, cuando te sientes atraído por un chico tienes la necesidad de estar con el todo el tiempo posible, sentirte bien cuando te abraza y...bueno ese tipo de cosas pero te digo algo, creo que era la chica perfecta para el-.

-Sakura, que hay de Hinata-todos sabían de lo sentimientos de la tímida Hinata al rubio y no querían verla triste.

-creo que Hinata confunde su admiración por Naruto en amor, verlo desde niño desafiar y superar desafíos solo la motivo a no rendirse aunque su padre la cambiara por su hermana menor al considerarla débil-dio su punto de vista Tenten ante la pregunta de Ino que estuvo de acuerdo con la explicación .

-tienes razón, conocemos a Naruto desde hace tiempo y creo que eres su alma gemela, son bromistas, alegres, nunca se rinden, tontos a su manera pero eso los hace más compatibles, sólo faltaría que también tuvieras un demonio en tu interior como el-Ino bromeaba con la última parte sin saber que si tenía un demonio pero eso se tenía que mantener en secreto por el momento por lo que se permitió reír un poco.

-mi consejo es el siguiente, si tienes esos sentimientos se directa, Naruto es muy tarado y denso que no entiende las indirectas, habla con el de forma sería y créeme que llegarán a buenos términos, he estado con el en equipo varias veces y no ha cambiado su actitud, pero el primer paso es darte un tiempo y aclarar tus dudas, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarnos, para eso están las amigas-las 3 chicas le dieron confianza a Fuu, ella sonrió en forma de agradecerles antes de saltar sobre cada uno de ellas y abrazarlas para darle las gracias, bonito momento que fue interrumpido por el cejas locas.

-primero, Gai-sensei estará orgullosos de mi, ahora a esperar a los chicos-al darse cuenta de donde estaba y de ver a las chicas abrazadas le sangró la nariz, al verlo las 4 chicas adquiero un aura parecida a la de un monstruo enojado.

-miren lo que trajo el viento, vamos a darle una lección a este pervertido-Ino apareció cerrando la puerta para dejarlo sin escapatoria, el pobre se arrincono en una esquina pidiendo piedad por su error.

-esto de va a doler y mucho-Tenten saco una caja blanca de quien sabe donde que decía "en caso de pervertido abra para usarlo", ella saco un látigo, le dio a Fuu una bola medieval con pico, Ino usaría un martillo y Sakura usaría su fuerza, todas acercándose con una sonrisa escalofriante al pobre Lee que sólo esperaba una muerte sin doler, algo que en el fondo sabía que era imposible.

Del otro lado del lugar de tortura, los chicos podían escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento de Lee, este detallé evitaba que pudieran disfrutar del baño completamente.

-oye Naruto, he escuchado de la quinta que esa chica vive contigo por el momento, ¿no ha sido una molestia?-pregunto Shikamaru curioso del asunto, trataba de entablar una conversación para ignorar los gritos que te pondrían la piel de gallina.

-si es verdad, no ha sido un problema todo lo contrario, ahora tengo a alguien que me cocine en mi apartamento y me ayude a limpiar-tantos años de ramen instantáneo y una habitación hecha un basurero para que ella llegará y terminará todo por su bien.

-dicen que una cualidad de una buena mujer es que te cocine en las mañana y limpie la casa, Fuu será una muy buena novia para el suertudo que la enamoré-opino Kiba que tenía una toalla mojada en la cabeza, si alguien se lo pregunta Akamaru se quedo en casa para un entrenamiento especial para perros del clan.

-pero que dices Kiba, ella no es mi novia solo amiga, me ayuda en la casa pero tampoco voy a dejarle todo el trabajo a ella, es mía después de todo-ambos chicos se miraron antes de empezar a reír, Shikamaru más calmado que Kiba pero se entendía por lo dicho.

-¿que fue lo que dije ahora?-pregunto molesto el Uzumaki.

-Kiba dijo que Fuu sería una buena novia, nunca dijo que fuera TU novia, definitivamente sientes algo por ella, después de todo son tal para cual-.

-Fuu y Naruto, debajo de un árbol besandose cariñosamente-Kiba empezó a cantar esa canción para joder al enamorado del grupo y como siempre nunca fallaba, que se tapó los oídos para ignorar la canción.

-ya déjalo Kiba, el sabrá que hará co esos sentimientos después, dejemos el tema y relajemos que los gritos acabaron-hubo unos minutos de silencio que relajaron el ambiente hasta que alguien cayo del cielo como un meteorito en el medio del lago.

-¿¡qué mierda fue eso?!-los tres salieron con una toalla en la cadera y vieron el resultado de la tortura de las chicas a Lee, decir que estaba herido y agonizando no haría justicia a lo que veían del pobre joven frotando boca arriba con un papel que decía "déjenlo sufrir o tendrán consecuencias".

-creo que tengo unos reportes por terminar en mi casa, nos vemos otro día chicos-cada uno dio una excusa falsa para dejar al Lee con la mano estirada pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, cada uno fue por su lado y Naruto se fue a caminar ya que según las chicas Fuu tenía algo importante y privado que atender.

-hola Naruto, de verdad has crecido mucho, te apetece un poco de ramen, yo invito-era su antiguo maestro y la persona más importante en la infancia, Iruka.

-ya sabe lo que respondo a ello, a comer-entraron al lugar, Iruka pudo notar que no comía con las mismas ganas como normalmente lo hacia, era obvio para el que estaba pensando en algo que no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿pasa algo Naruto?, te veo más pensativo de lo normal-vio como bajaba los palillos con los fideos y los ponía en el plato.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿que sabes de mujeres?-ahora todo tenía sentido, Naruto estaba creciendo y era normal que le preguntará eso a un padre, y como el no tuvo un familiar por quien acudir al parecer era su responsabilidad hacerlo.

-es algo difícil de explicar, todas son especiales a su manera pero hay ocasiones en los que sólo una te llama la atención, es confuso la primera vez que pasa para todos pero cuando lo aclares tienes que ver por ti mismo si es la indicada-fue su mejor explicación posible y parece que Naruto le entendió un poco.

-tienes razón, no sentía esto por Sakura-chan como lo hago con ella, tal vez sea por que sólo me atraía su atractivo y era una forma de competencia con Sasuke en ese tiempo para ver si pudiera hacer que se enamorada de mi, esto es tan confuso-se rasco la cabeza desesperadamente al no entender lo que pasaba en su cabeza, en su interior Kurama se burlaba de su sufrimiento con gracia, tenía algo divertido que ver después de tanto tiempo.

-es esa chica que trajiste hace poco...se llamaba Fuu si no mal recuerdo y venía de Takigakure-Teuchi se unió a la conversación al no tener más clientes que atender, también le importaba la felicidad de Naruto al conocerlo desde niño.

-tienes razón viejo, es ella-Iruka no entendía por lo que el chef le explico.

-cuando Naruto regreso con el maestro Jiraiya también vino con ellos una chica linda de pelo verde y ojos naranjas que nunca había visto, es muy parecida a Naruto en muchos aspectos por lo que se, no me sorprende que tengas eso sentimientos por ella-.

-agrégale el factor de que también es una jinchuuriki al igual que yo, ella comprende mejor mi dolor como nadie junto con Gaara-suspiro con la mirada baja, tenía mucho que pensar.

-si no mal recuerdo una chica por esas características estaba sola encima del monumento a los Hokages, parecía muy pensativa y triste a la vez, se que tiene muchas dudas pero como amigos debes tratar de ayudarla sin importar que, eso haría el Naruto que conozco desde que es un Shinobi-Iruka pudo su mano en el hombro para darle ánimos y Teuchi lo hizo con la mirada, Naruto los miro unos momentos sorprendido antes sonreír como siempre, con confianza y energía.

-entendido, gracias por todo a ustedes, de verdad agradezco que me ayuden en estos momentos, no creo poder pagárselos pero haré que estén orgullosos de mi, de veras-salió corriendo del lugar con el ramen a medio terminar con los 2 adultos viéndolo deseándole toda la suerte del mundo.

"ya estamos orgullosos de ti, sólo sigue tu camino y no cambies"pensó Iruka, término su porción y pago todo con un amigable descuento por ser clientes frecuentes y fue a casa para prepara la clase de mañana en la academia, Naruto fue corriendo hasta donde le dijeron que vieron a Fuu, la encontró a la orilla de sobré la cabeza de uno de los Hokages, por el orden era el del viejo tercero pero eso no importaba, bajo de un salto y sin que ella le importará se sentó a su lado, abrazaba a sus piernas con la mirada en el suelo, no le gustaba ver la de esa manera, tenía que ayudarla en lo que fuera.

-¿Fuu?-pregunto en voz baja para llamar su atención y funciono.

-oh, hola Naruto-le sonrió pero sabía que esa sonrisa era forzada.

-¿te pa...-no pudo terminar cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-es una bonita vista, ¿verdad?-era de noche y se podía ver las luces de todas las casa y negocios de la aldea.

-si, eso creo, se que tu y las chicas se divirtieron lastimando a cejas de adorador pero no crees que se pasaron un poco, el pobre no podrá caminar por un tiempo-trato de hacer la conversación más casual y con menos tensión.

-tal vez un poco pero se lo tenía merecido por entrar como si nada al baño de chicas-fue una respuesta seca sin mucha alegría en su voz como antes.

-¿te pasa algo Fuu?-le pregunto acercándose un poco, Fuu pensó que era el momento de preguntar algo que las chicas le sugirieron antes de irse.

-Naruto...¿qué piensas de mi?, se lo mas sincero posible-Naruto la miro confundido por su pregunta, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, era extraño-¿por que la pregunta?-.

-sólo contesta la pregunta-.

-vale, vale, honestamente pienso que eres una gran persona-miro el paisaje para que sus palabras fluyeran mejor-lo que quiero decir es que eres mi mejor amiga a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos, eres lista, divertida, alegre y muy bonita cuando sonríes de verdad, se que siempre puedo contar contigo en lo que sea y por eso se que eres especial para mi-las mejillas de Fuu adquieren un rosa fuerte por lo que escucho.

-¿crees que soy linda?-hablo apenada jugando con sus dedos.

-yo no diría algo así solo por que si, en verdad eres linda por tu forma de ser-le irritaba que pensara que lo diría solo como cumplido cuando era verdad.

-vaya, lo dices como si sintiera algo por mi o un sentimiento de amor-respondió Fuu, mitad en broma y otra mitad esperanzada de que fuera verdad.

-ah!, no es eso, lo que quise decir es que me gusta m...¡pero que rayos estoy diciendo!-se calmó un poco respirando profundamente-¿por que la pregunta?-.

-por nada, olvídalo, voy a volver al departamento para hacer la cena-no se iba a arriesgar a destrozar su amistad por algo como eso, sería lo mejor para ambos, se paró lista para volar pero Naruto le tomo el brazo con fuerza para detenerla.

-Fuu, no hay manera que todo eso significa nada, dime lo que te molesta-Fuu se apartó y lo encaro.-no es nada...sólo olvídalo-Naruto negó con la cabeza y la miro seriamente como pocas veces lo hace.

-no te iras de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa-.

-¿porqué tanto drama en algo si sentido-.

-por que eso te cambio, hoy actuaste extraña durante el entrenamientos y ahora también estas igual, sólo dime y voy a ayudarte-Fuu solo desvío la mirada enojada por su persistencia, se lo estaba haciendo más complicado y más aún cuando sólo se dio cuanta hace unos minutos.

-no me puedes ayudar en esto, sólo veté y déjame sóla-.

-pruebame, quiero ver si soy capaz de ayudarte-.

-¡en verdad quieres saberlo, de lo que me molesta todo el día y lo cual me di cuenta hace unos momentos!-ambos estaban frente a frente como mirando a su peor enemigo.

-¡SI!, con un demonio solo dilo, para eso estoy aquí-la respuesta de Fuu era algo que el rubio jamás se espero ni en un millón de años, la morena tomo su rostro con sus manos, cerro su ojos y junto sus labios en un beso, Naruto quedo congelado totalmente y con los ojos los más abiertos posibles, la sensación era magnífica pero su cerebro aún no procesaba lo que pasaba, al darse cuenta de su error, Fuu se separó bruscamente y dio unos pasos atrás, jamás la había visto tan asustada, ni cuando pelearon contra Hidan reconocía esa mira de horror contrastando con su gran sonrojo que de seguro el tenía en su rostro también.

-ahora te das una idea de lo que me atormentaba, no te pido una respuesta por que se que no lo esperaba pero te ruego, pase lo que pase no me abandones-se dio media vuelta y se fue volando con sus alas hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, Naruto se quedo parado con la mano en la boca aún sintiendo el cálido tacto de los labios de la chica, su mente repetía todo en cámara rápida varias veces pero la pregunta persistía.

 **¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABABA DE SUCEDER?!**

 **A/N: listo, después de un periodo de gripa termine el capitulo, un review con su** **opinión seria genial para saber lo que les pareció un capitulo, agradezco los favoritos y seguidores también, gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche, (por fin voy a poder dormir T-T, malditos proyectos escolares). CHAO.**


	8. Chapter 8 (final)

**Capítulo final: afrontemos el destino juntos.**

Era muy extraño esta situación para el, era bastante obvio que ella no regresaría esa noche a casa por que paso hace rato, pero ahí estaba con la cabeza pegada contra la pared, reflexionando de que debía hacer cuando la volviera a ver, en lugar de ir a buscarla para aclarar todo, pero como hacerlo en ese estado tan confundido.

"Ah, ¿porqué me tiene que estar pasando eso ahora?" grito en su mente rascando desesperamente su cabello buscando una respuesta a sus problemas, no quería perder a su mejor amiga, pero era la primera vez que no sabía como actuar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los golpes de su puerta, con los nervios notables en su rostro, la abrió esperando verla, pero no fue el caso.

-sabio pervertido-Jiraiya paso dentro sin pedir permiso, con postura sería.

-ella limpio tu basura por lo que veo, es la primera vez que veo este lugar presentable-Jiraiya se sentó enfrente de la mesa, invitando a su ahijado a hacer lo mismo.

-sabio...-.

-vi lo que paso en el monumento de los hokages entre tu y Fuu, sinceramente no esperaba que pasara tan pronto-hablo primero Jiraiya viendo directo a su alumno.

-espere, espere, ¿tu sabias lo que sentía Fuu-le pregunto Naruto asombrado, el sannin sólo suspiro.

-creo que eres el único que alrededor de Fuu que no se dio cuenta, en verdad que eres demasiado denso y idiota en el tema de las mujeres-.

-oiga, esto no me había pasado, además me sorprendió cuando ella me beso de la nada, estoy tan confundido-Naruto bajo la mirada, cuando sitio la mano de Jiraiya en su hombro para que lo viera, era de las pocas veces en tanto tiempo que tenía esa gran sensación de seriedad.

-escucha bien Naruto, como tu maestro y el de Fuu quiero lo mejor para ambos, ella te dijo tus sentimientos y debes responderlos con esa madurez que tienes, piensa en las sensaciones que ella te provoca, es mejor guiarte por el corazón que por la cabeza, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí en el pasado-antes de que el rubio pudiera pregunta sobre eso, Jiraiya lo pateo afuera por la ventana, que por buena fortuna estaba abierta.

-Fuu esta en el bosque cerca de nuestro campo de entrenamiento, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ve-Naruto lo miro, antes de dar una de sus sonrisas de confianza y asentir, Jiraiya miraba recargado en la ventana, recordando esa época donde pudo estar con Tsunade, pero su tardía acción hizo que perdiera su oportunidad, miro sus bolsas con arañas falsas, pegamento y leche caducada, sonrió, la venganza podría esperar, aún le dolía esa zona por el jutsu mortal.  
Fuu por su lado estaba al recarga en un árbol, abrazando sus piernas, regañando a sí misma por dejarse llevar por la rabia y besarlo, pudo haber inventado una excusa, preparar un mejor escenario para declararse, pero todo se había ido por el caño, no quería peder a Naruto, la mejor persona que el destino le permitió conocer, no lo soportaría, un grito hizo que saliera de su trance, no muy lejos unos bandidos habían robado al bebe de una familia, se limpió las lágrimas y fue a ayudar, no sería tan difícil.

-regresen a ese bebe, o los moleré a golpes-amenazo de la rama de un árbol a los bandidos.

-que miedo, una chica sin pechos nos esta amenazando, huyamos chicos-Fuu se enojó más ante las risas, se lanzo atacar al sujeto, pero el muy bastardo uso al bebe como escudó, por reflejo desvió el ataque, dio un salto para atrás para ver como el líder apuntaba un kunai al bebe quien estaba llorando.

-un paso el falso y el crió de muere-.

-malditos cobardes, peleen de frente-les grito enojada.

-sólo estamos cobrando la deuda de esta familia, pero mejor hace al un trato, regreso al bebe si tu te quitas tu ropa...-no pudo terminar cuando fue noqueado por una sombra al igual que sus colegas, el bebe había dejado de llorar, riendo tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Naruto, que tenía los ojos rojos.

-en tu puta vida vuelvas a hacer algo parecido y me encargare personalmente de castrarle con un corta uñas-la mirada fría basto para hacerlos correr, le regreso el bebe a la mujer quien lo abrazo feliz, junto con el padre, una hermosa escena familiar.

-muchas gracias a los dos, me gustaría recompensarlos pero no tenemos dinero-.

-sólo nos basta con que cuide muy bien a ese bebe-los padres se fuera a su humilde casa, Fuu trato de escapar pero previniendo esto Naruto la tomo como princesa y se la llevo, ignorando los pataleos y golpes en la cara la llevo al río donde entreno con el equipo 7.

-déjame en paz, no vuelvas a hacer eso...eh-quedo sin palabras al sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-perdóname por no darme cuenta antes, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte de esa forma-le susurro Naruto con voz neutra.

-...esta bien, eso que...no puede evitarlo, verte de esta forma, sentir mi corazón tan ligero y cálido, al estar a tu lado...con sólo seguir siendo amigos estaré feliz, te apoyare, sobreviviremos y veré como logras tu sueños-respondió el abrazo, tratando de sonar lo más calma posible para convencerlo.

-yo también siento esas mismas sensaciones al estar contigo eres la mejor chica que he conocido, me alegra haber ido a la arena, porque ahí te conocí, ayudarte contra Akatsuki, darme cuenta que no quiero perderte, sabes, le hice una promesa a tus padres, te protegeré, así que...Fuu...aceptarías ser...novia de...este idiota-a los ojos de ella era demasiado tierno verlo de esa forma, sonrojado y con la mirada ligeramente desviada.

-conociéndome y le haces esas promesas a mis padres...me meto en problemas muy fácilmente...pero acepto...yo también te protegeré y...estaré para alegrarte todo en tus perores momento...por qué después de todo somos unos inmaduros, pero felices-se iban acercando para el beso, pero repito, esta no era una pareja normal y cursi, Fuu empujo a Naruto al agua, riéndose de el.  
-después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, no te lo voy a dar tan fácil, debes ganártelo-Naruto ya se sabía que algo hacia pasaría, con sus manos ocultas creo un clon de sombras que nado el pie de Fuu para meterla también en el agua, empezaron a jugar como niños hasta muy tarde, Naruto acostado en el césped mientras Fuu recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, sonaba muy raro decirle de esa manera, bueno, tendría que acostumbrares a ello.

-¿crees que cambiaremos por esto?-le susurro Fuu, Naruto miraba las estrellas sonriendo.

-nah, seguiremos igual, sólo que ahora nos demostraremos más nuestro afecto, sólo espero que los chicos no nos molesten cuando se enteren-Fuu se río por lo bajó, se levantó ligeramente para bloquear la vista de las estrellas del chico.

-si lo hacen, nos encargaremos a nuestra forma-.

-¿con bromas?-.  
-con bromas muy pesada, sólo hay que saber sus puntos débiles-.

-déjame eso a mi, ahora mi premio-la tomo de la cabeza para besarla, esto le tomaría tiempo asimilar a ambos, pero ahora era momento de disfrutar estas nuevas emociones, esa suave calidez que tenían esos labios, dos inmaduros muy especiales habían aceptado ese lazo especial, por instinto el Uzumaki empezó a besar la piel del cuello de su mejor amiga/novia, los instintos de un jinchuriki son más fuertes que los de un humano promedio por la energía demoniaca tenían, Fuu hizo lo mismo con uno de los hombros del chico que incluso mordió, deteniendo por un segundo las cosas.

-te estoy poniendo mi marca, si alguien trata de quitarme lo mío, la dejare colgando de cabeza en medio de bosque con popo de ardilla en su boca sellada-Naruto no pudo evitar sudar un poco, así que estos son los celos de chicas cuando tienen novio, tendría que andar con cuidado.

-yo también haría algo parecido sin tanta crueldad, pero eso no pasara, de veras-Fuu le quito la camisa dejándolo con el torso expuesto, no podía evita la curiosidad de probar cada parte de su piel, no duró mucho cuando el le dio la vuelta, volviendo la besar, levantando su camisa blanca mojada, dejando el protector cubriéndola, por instinto se cubrió.

-espera...no mires...-siguiendo el único consejo útil de el sabio pervertido, simplemente la abrazo, con calma.

-tranquila, todo en ti es perfecto para mi, no importa el tamaño, de veras-con el ligero de fuerza y más confianza, tomo una de sus manos, poniéndola en su pecho izquierdo, sintiendo el latido del corazón al mi por hora, admitía que eran un poco más grandes de lo que pensaba, pero no arruinaría el momento, apretó ligeramente, Fuu trato de contener el gemido, lográndolo solo hacerlo un suspiro, algo le estaba pasando al cuerpo de ambos, que con el simple rose de piel, se sentían más cálidos a pesar de estar a afuera, volvieron a los besos, lo harían aquí, ambos estaban preparados y listo, pero...

-Achu-ese sonido de los arbustos hizo que ambos se separaron y toda la magia se fuera de golpe, oscureciendo ambas miradas.

-Kiba-dijo Naruto

-Ino-dijo Fuu, ambos con tintes demoniacas en su voz, ambos mirones recibieron de alguien el chisme de verlos juntos, lo peor de caso es que tenían cámaras en mano, ni siquiera lo dejaron excusares antes de mandarlos a volar al otro lado de país del fuego, era obvio que no podían continuar, ambos se pudieron sus ropas y caminaron de regreso a casa, no sin antes vengarse.

-¡malditos ingratos-las casa del clan Inuzuka y Yamanana estaban pintadas de varios colores, sin mencionar la cubeta con agua helada con toques amarillos que cayeron en los mirones, no muy lejos Jiraiya despertó atado completamente boca abajo, creyó que estaba en un sueño al ver tantas bellezas juntas, pero todo se concierto en opuesto al ver los palos que tenían todas.

-pase a golpear al pervertido número uno del mundo Shinobi por la módica cantidad de 1 Ryo por minuto-grito Fuu desde un puesto improvisado con el cartel dentro de las agua termales.

-recuerden que si quieren darle con un palo de fierro son 5 Ryos por 3 minutos, puede volver a hacerlo cuantas veces quieran, de veras-Naruto era quien entregaba las armas con una sonrisa, esta era su forma para agradecerle por ser tan buen maestro y unirlos, Jiraiya los quería matar pero de nada serviría pues eran solo clones de sombras,pero además porque un pajarito les dijo que planeaba hacerles una broma (pista: es un sapo amarillo), era poco decir que por toda Konoha había rastros de bromas, Naruto y Fuu corrían con pintura en sus ropas de un tumulto de gente furiosa, ambos sonriendo cogidos de la mano, juntos serían la perdición de sus enemigos como contenedores con gran poder y la peor pesadilla para Konoha como el dúo bromista número 1 imperativos cabezas huecas, Naruto Uzumaki y Fuu, esto sólo era el comienzo

.

.

.

 **A/N: disculpen por lo corto del final, disculpen por demoraremos más de lo prometido, discúlpeme por tardarme casi un año sólo para subir un final tan corto, les juró por Plutón que estuve bloqueado con este capítulo por mucho tiempo, 4 meses y todo lo que escribí lo borrar por no gustarme, lo deje a parte para enfocarme en otros proyectos que tengo, pero creo que es mejor darle un final aunque a dejarla incompleta, gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí, ah, un saludo al "guest" que estaba desesperado por el final que me insisto con este capítulo en los comentarios de otras de mis historias, me gustaría que aquí dejes por lo menos un nombre para saber que opinas de esta historia, me pica la curiosidad saber que opinas, al igual que ustedes, esperón hayan disfrutado de esta gran pareja que son Naruto y Fuu, oficialmente doy por terminado esta historia, mucha gracias y nuevamente una disculpa por mi demora y mi bloqueo, Kunashgi448 fuera.**


End file.
